A Little Bit of Crazy
by illuminated swan
Summary: Bella has always handled everything in her life with sarcasm and humor. But what happens when her life gets serious? Hiding from a psychotic ex leads her to someone she never knew she wanted or needed. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: While I will keep this story fairly light there will be some violence, language and adult situations. Please read with caution.**

**Chapter One: Anniversary**

_I really hate moving. Like really, really hate it. Good thing that I have only moved three times in my whole life. I hate having boxes everywhere. It's overwhelming. Jake is not even helping like he promised. What an ass. He is just here because I promised him food._

I was sitting on the floor next to a box unwrapping pictures. Today was unpacking day and my first real day in my new apartment in Seattle. It was a gorgeous penthouse in downtown Seattle with breathtaking views of the city.

"I can't believe it has already been a year, Bells." Jake was flipping through an old photo album he had picked up out of the box I was unpacking.

_Yes the box that I was unpacking, not him. Le sigh. Yes, I just said le sigh. Things sound more dramatic when you add le to them._

"Really? A year already?" I played it off like it hadn't occurred to me that today was the anniversary.

_Because if you pretend it didn't happen, then it really didn't, right? Le sigh._

"You're telling me you already forgot about it?" He looked up at me confused as he tossed the album _back into the box._

_Really, Jake? You couldn't be bothered enough to put it on the bookshelf?_

"Jake, there is not a day that goes by that I haven't thought about it in some way." He's sprawled out on my couch. It is quite a sight. Jake is at least six feet five inches and my couch, well… not so much. His head is propped up on one armrest, one leg flopped over the other arm rest and the other leg is stretched out on the ottoman.

"Hmmm… Every day?" He pulled his ridiculously large body up so he is sitting and facing me.

_Not really every day but pretty damn close. It is sort of hard to forget something so traumatic, my friend._

"Well, something always reminds me." I glare at him. If looks could kill, I am pretty sure I just killed him at least five times before he opened his mouth again.

"Bells, I am sorry. If I had known James…." His voice trailed off when he noticed me flinch at his name.

James was my first and only serious boyfriend…ever. And he turned out to be crazy. I should have seen it coming; I mean all of the signs were there. James was beyond obsessed with me and when I finally had enough of the obsessive possessiveness, I broke things off. For a normal person, that would have been a sign that I was no longer interested but he had convinced himself that we were soul mates. He almost had me convinced too. That is until he really lost it….one year ago today.

_Lost it is an epic understatement._

Jake scooped me up into a bear hug, crushing me to his chest.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I'll never mention him again. I don't know what I was thinking." Jake spoke with tears starting to form in his eyes.

_That is just it Jake, you never think. Well, except that one day. Ok, I will give you credit for that. You did save my life._

I hug him back for about a minute before I try to pry myself out of his grasp.

"Jake, put me down. " I tried to sound stern but it's hard when you have those big, brown puppy dog eyes staring at you _and_ they are tearing up. They always warm me inside. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. After today, I will never give him the satisfaction of being in any of my thoughts again. One year seems to be more than enough." I force a smile.

_Who was I kidding? There is no way that I could ever forget….any of it._

Jake set me down gently just as Alice burst through the door but still clung me to his chest.

_Ah Alice._

Alice is my overly animated, always loud pixie…I mean best friend. And now she is my roommate too. We've been best friends ever since I could remember.

"OH. MY. GOD. BELLA! You will never guess what happened to me today!" She shrieked as she set down her ridiculous amount of bags by the door then spun around to face us. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Her face quickly changes to worried.

"Today is the anniver…." Jake started but Alice jumped in.

"Oh no! What a horrible friend I am! I am sooooo sorry! I completely forgot!" She ran over and flung her arms around me.

_A Bella sandwich….I get these often with these two._

"Alice, I'm alright, really. Jake was just flipping through an old album and we realized today is the anniversary." I mumbled into the side of her head. Alice was squeezing me tightly. For someone so tiny, she sure has a strong grip. "Alice, I can't breathe."

She promptly releases me. _Thank god._

"Well what can we do to get his dark cloud out of our lives…" She thought out loud. She does this often. I've learned the hard way to not answer her when she thinks out loud. And the only way you know she is thinking out loud is because she whispers. It is the _only_ time she ever whispers.

She danced around in circles tapping her bottom lip as she thought. Alice, my amazingly perfect, little friend. She was just barely over five feet and maybe a hundred and five pounds. She was growing her short spikey hair out so she really did look like a pixie now. She was beautiful and graceful, something I don't think I could ever possess.

"I've got it!" She shrieked. My poor ears were really in for it now that we are living together.

_Remember to get more ear plugs when you run to the store._

"Give me that album." She demanded. Jake handed her the album that he had tossed into the box and she began pulling out every single picture he was in. Then she practically dove into the box I was unpacking and pulled out a smaller box. The James box. In that box was every memento from our relationship. I had taped it shut when I packed my stuff up at my dad's but I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away. James was a big part of my life for almost three years. I think quite possibly my first love. Panic started to creep in…._yes I know, not logical._

"Alice, what are you doing?" I was trying to hide the panic that was forming in me.

"Bella Marie Swan, we are having a séance and will rid our lives of this crazy." She stated calmly, not yelling but still at least two octaves higher than necessary, as she shook the box at me. She placed the pictures on top of the box and set the box next to the balcony door. Then she pranced back to her room and returned with a box of her candles, a trash can and a lighter.

"Bella, go get all of your candles. " She ordered, not even looking at me as she worked.

"All of them?" I wasn't expecting an answer because I already knew that she did indeed want all of my candles.

I looked at her hesitantly and then at Jake. He gives me a sympathetic look and shrugs. We have also learned that it is pointless to argue with Alice. She always, always wins.

_Really it is not fair. I have yet to figure out how she manages to always get her way._

I walk back to my room and look for the box with all of my candles and bring it back to the living room. By the time I return, Alice has the lights turned off and now lit candles are scattered around the room. She runs over and grabs the box from me.

"Alice, what exactly are we doing?" I ask hesitantly.

"I already said we are having a séance. Remember? Like the one we did for Jessica when Mike left her at the alter? Now will you please fetch me a bottle of wine?" This last part is a command, not a request.

_At least she said please. I really hope this is nothing like the séance we had with Jessica. All we did was get drunk and burned things that reminded her of Mike. Actually, it was kind of fun._

This time Jake follows me into the kitchen. He grabs the wine glasses and a bottle opener as I get a bottle of wine out of the wine cooler.

"Bells, I think she has really lost it." Bless his heart, he looks worried.

_Bless my heart, I am worried. I am not ready to part with the memories in that box. Some of them are really great. _A very irrational part of me believes that if that box is destroyed then I will not be able to recall any of the good memories with him.

"You know as well as I do that once Alice gets an idea in her head that there is no use in trying to change it. What is the worst that could happen? She's probably just going to burn the stuff." I shrug and a shudder goes through my insides.

_I really hope that burning this stuff is it, even though I, in no way, am ready to part with them. No matter how fucked up that sounds_. _I also really hope that Alice didn't drink that tea again, the tea that made her seriously mental last time. I need to remember to throw that stuff out…_

I glance around the kitchen frantically and wonder if Alice has already unpacked it.

We wander slowly back to the living room. Alice has our balcony covered in candles now too and soft instrumentals are playing on the surround sound.

_Oh dear lord. We're gonna be going to crazy town. We didn't have music last time._

Alice jumps up from her spot on the floor where she was cutting James out of all of my pictures. The trash can is already filled with the scraps.

_Holy shit, she works fast._

"Thank you, helpers." She says sweetly as she snatches the wine and glasses from us.

We follow her out onto the balcony. She has our tiny fire pit going and three cushions are carefully sitting on the floor next to it, forming a circle.

"Alice, have you been drinking that tea again?" I ask seriously, but Jake explodes with laughter.

"I'll have you know that that tea is amazing. And, no I have not had any since that one thing that we never speak of." She shoots us her evil eye then pours out three glasses of wine.

_Alice still gets embarrassed from it; I better store that little fact into my memory vault because Alice VERY rarely gets embarrassed._

The thing that we never speak of that happened, happened last August. Alice and I were shopping in Seattle and we came across an herbal shop. Actually, I am pretty sure it was a cannabis shop, but what do I know? _Heh._ Anyway, the hottie working there convinced Alice that he had some tea that she just had to try. She bought it and once we were back at my dad's house in Forks, we made some. I am pretty sure I was fine the whole time, just relaxed but Alice started acting really strange. She giggled at everything and when my dad came home, she flirted up a storm. Like more than usual. I convinced her we needed to run to the store and get some stuff to make dinner. I left her just inside the store for no more than two minutes while I ran back out to the parking lot to get a shopping cart. As I approached the doors, I heard hysterical laughter and screaming coming from inside. Once inside, I saw Alice lying in the crate that was holding the watermelons screaming that her babies were cold. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. The poor cashier was in tears clinging to his sides. I pulled Alice out of the bin as she looked at me mortified finally realizing how crazy she really looked. But that wasn't the last time she drank that tea, even if that is what she claims. That was just the event that we don't talk about. I don't talk about it because I can't without laughing until I cry and Alice doesn't because well, it was embarrassing.

"Sit on a cushion and cross your legs." She orders us. And of course, we obey.

_We are totally her bitches._ I look over at Jake and shrug.

Alice runs into the house and comes back out with her wool shawl draped across her shoulders and her hair hidden underneath a bandana. I try to stifle my giggles. She sits on the empty cushion.

_Oh, dear god. We are really in for it. She dressed up._

"Ok. Ready? Well maybe a toast first. To Bella, her new freedom and to us, her amazing best friends." She holds out her glass to us so we clink ours to hers.

Jake and I down our wine in one gulp while Alice just takes a sip. Being small, she often gets drunk way too fast.

"Ohmmmmmmmmm…ohhmmmmm…." Alice starts to chant with her eyes closed, arms up and fingers pinched together.

I look over a Jake and he mouths, "Let's just give in" before he copies exactly what Alice is doing.

_I need new friends. Mine have gone to loony town._ I giggle.

After a few moments, I give in too and we chant for a few minutes. Jake and I continue to chant but Alice has stopped. I can hear shuffling but I refuse to open my eyes. Then I hear hiss in the fire and Alice starts talking, softly at first, I almost don't hear her.

"This is for you being an incredibly sexy dumbass." Another hiss. "This is for you being stupid." Another hiss. "This is for you going crazy." Another hiss. "This is for you trying to keep our Bella from us." Another hiss. "This is for you stalking Bella." Hiss. "This is for you kidnapping Bella." My eyes shoot open.

I watch in shock as she is throwing picture by picture into the fire. Hiss.

_Well, burning things was what I had expected._

The memories start to flood back to me as I process Alice's words. I am going to be sick.

Hiss. "This is for you beating Bella." I stand up and Alice looks up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, trust me. This will hurt now but we'll get everything out and then we can finally be free of him."

I sit back down. Jake hands me another glass of wine. He also has tears streaming down his face. I gulp that one down too.

These memories are really painful for my friends. I can't imagine what they went through, seeing as I was thoroughly fucked up at the time.

Alice has ripped open the box and gasps. I look over at her confused. She was with me when I taped that box up so nothing inside should be a surprise to her.

"Bella, when the hell did you get his picture?" She holds up a picture of me almost naked, beaten and tied to a tree. All the color drains from my face.

_Holy mother fucking shit. Where the hell did that picture come from?_

"Look, it says something on the back." Jake points out. She flips the picture over so we can all read it.

'Just know no matter how far you run we will always be together. Love you forever.'

"What a sick fuck." Jake gasps.

"Bella?" Alice is holding me in her arms. I think I just passed out. "Bella?" She pats my face with her tiny hand.

"I…I…I d-don't know." I take several deep breaths as Alice allows me to sit up on my own. "I taped that box up and you were right next to me. You… were… right… there." I stammer pointing at Alice. Because you know, pointing at her sort of puts the blame on her.

_Because this totally all her fault. Shit Bella, get a grip._

"Bella, where else was this box?" Jake's voice booms even though he is talking softly.

"I put it into that other box then I wrapped the pictures and put them on top." I am shaking now.

"Did you ever leave that box before you taped it shut and put it in the truck?" He sounds really concerned.

"Jake, I taped it shut, put it in the other box, filled it with wrapped pictures then taped that box shut. Alice and I numbered the boxes but never labeled them then we put them into the truck." I am gasping for air now. I am having a severe panic attack. "We never left that box alone before we taped it shut."

_Oh my god. I can't breathe. This can't be happening. How the fuck did that picture get in that box?_

"I was with her the whole time. The only time any of our boxes were out of our sight was when the moving truck brought them here. But how would he know what box to put that into? That box looked just like any other and the James box is a plain box that was inside of a box at the bottom. The only way to know would have been to actually watch us pack it…. or open every single box on the truck but he would still have to know what the plain box was. And that doesn't sound logical at all." Alice said in practically one breath. Her eyes are wide and the color has gone from her face.

"Call your dad, Bella. He needs to know." Jake said sternly and pointing at me.

_No shit, Sherlock. _

"I will. He's going to want to stay with us though, or make me move back." I take a few deep breaths but they are fruitless. I am still gasping for air. Alice keeps rubbing my arm sympathetically.

"Well, maybe some protection will be good. Maybe he got out or something because if he did, we'll need to protect you Bella. He's gonna be pissed. We know he doesn't take rejection very well." Alice chirped at an astonishing fast rate.

I shoot her a '_Don't you think I thought of that_' look, pull my arm from her grasp and walk into the house. I found my phone sitting on the counter next to my purse and dialed my dad. I am pretty sure that my heart was trying to escape from my chest, it was pounding so hard. He answers on the first ring.

_Of course he does. He's just as paranoid about me as those two nuts out there. Ha, my two nuts._

"Bells, what's wrong? Did he find you?"

"Uh….. No? I don't think so. Well maybe. But dad…."

"Bells, I have to tell you something. Are you sitting down? You need to sit down." My dad mumbles. This can't be good.

"Dad, let me just finish, please. James somehow put a _really_ bad picture into my box that I was unpacking. And….um… Dad? There was a note on the back." I am still trembling but my breathing has somewhat stabilized.

"Bella, what kind of note?"

"I think it said something like 'Just know no matter how far you run, we will always be together. Love you forever.' Or something like that." I say, even though I know that is exactly what it said.

"Bells, James escaped two months ago and no one can seem to find him anywhere. He's vanished without a trace. I didn't want to tell you and have you worry for nothing. But I guess I was wrong. Bells, maybe you should come back home. I can protect you better here."

"What? No, dad. I am not going to let him run my life anymore. If he really wants me, he'll come for me no matter where I am. I can't hide from him. He's a tracker and he'll hunt me until he's satisfied." I let out with anger rising in me.

"Fine. Then I will be there in a few hours." My dad sounds sad and lost. I wish I could just hug him right now.

"No, dad. It won't be good for you to leave your job for God knows how long. The people of Forks need you."

"Alright, fine then. I am going to send a bodyguard to be with you until we get this figured out. Bells, I don't want him anywhere near you."

_You've come so far in this last year though, he can't ruin you again. We won't let him._

"Dad, I've got Alice and Jake. I am sure Jake will be more than happy to follow me around for a while. He's like a lost puppy I can't get rid of anyway." I chuckle a little on the inside because Jake really is like a loyal dog.

_You don't like dogs, though. Just saying._

"Bells, as much as I love Jake, I would feel better if you had a professional bodyguard. I'm going to make some calls. I'll call you back in the morning. In the meantime DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE." Charlie sounds serious. I guess now would not be the time to tell him that we still need to go to the store for lady essentials.

_We could send Jake! That would be payback for not really helping us today. _I smirk. Surprisingly, my trembling has stopped.

"Dad, I'm not dumb. I'm not going anywhere until you hire me prince charming to sweep me off my feet." I reply sarcastically.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This is serious. Have you forgotten everything you have been through with this creep?" My dad bellows and I wince thinking back to the hell that was my life just a year ago.

_Big. Deep. Breaths._

"You have no idea how bad I remember, dad." I reply dryly.

_Yeah, memories that flash up at the worst possible times or even when I am doing something as mundane as brushing my teeth._

"Bells, I am getting off the phone now to make some calls. Make sure you stay with either Alice or Jake or both. I don't want you alone at all. Got that? Talk to you in the morning." Not waiting for my reply, he hangs up.

I stand there numb for a moment.

_Let's recap. Alice decided we needed to do a séance to rid us of this asshole, then she brings up all these awful memories that I keep trying to bury, then she finds that picture. This is definitely all Alice's fault. _

I march back out to the balcony, ready to unleash on Alice. I find her sitting in Jake's lap hysterical and rocking back and forth.

"She's going to kill me, Jake. I just wanted to make things better, make her finally let go. She doesn't need all these reminders of him. How can she not remember all the horrible things he did to her when she looks at those pictures? I do and I didn't even live them! Jake, I just want my happy Bella back again. I just wanted to help." She was sobbing into his chest.

_You can't be mad at her for wanting to help you, her best friend. Double Le sigh._

"Alice, I am not going to kill you." I walk over to them and sit next to Jake, but he pulls me up into his lap as well. "I love you best friend. I'm just in shock. I want to forget him so bad but it's just not working out that way." I hug her close to me as Jake pulls us both to his chest. We sit like this for what seems like forever. Although, I think it might have only been twenty minutes.

_I think I could sit here like this forever though. Jake is just so comfortable and warm._

"Alice? Are you sleeping?" I giggle.

"Hrmm? No I certainly was not!" She shrieked, a little hint of drool in the corner of her mouth. I can't blame her though; Jake is abnormally warm and just so dang comfortable.

"How about we move inside? It's getting cold out here and I think I have lost feeling in my legs." Jake mumbles as he squeezes us before promptly pushing us off of his lap.

_How rude!_

Alice and I stumble up, blow out and collect all of the candles that are on the balcony while Jake puts out the fire in the fire pit. My stomach growls something fierce.

"I didn't know you swallowed a large cat, Bells." Jake jokes.

"Ha ha Jake. Guess it must be feeding time." I glance at the clock and it is only eight o'clock.

_Where did the time go? Has it really only been a couple of hours since Alice came home?_

"We don't have many groceries yet. Want to get take-out?" Alice said from behind the refrigerator door.

"Well, I did promise Jake food. And my dad wants me to stay in the penthouse until he calls tomorrow with an armed, walking muscle ready to guard us." I can't help but smile at the thought of a hot guy guarding me 24/7 until James is found.

_Oh, I hope he is hot. I could really use some eye candy._

"Ugh! He put you on house arrest over a picture?" Alice and Jake shriek in unison.

_Oh right….you forgot to tell them that James escaped the loony bin. Ah, here goes…_

I look at my hands as I tell them this, "Well, see…here's the thing…"

_Yeah keep fidgeting with your hands, that'll distract them. For good measure, bite your lip too._

I bite my lip, "Um…"

"Bella, for the love of God, SPIT IT OUT!" Alice is scary when she really shouts.

"James somehow escaped and no one can find him. He vanished." I let out in one breath and I am pretty certain as one word too.

"WHAT?" Was the response from both of them.

"When were you going to tell us?" Jake booms, the vein above his left eye bulging out of his head.

_Why hello angry vein._

"Well, we were having a moment when I came back out to the balcony and it just seemed wrong to ruin it with more news about him!" I said defensively.

_They really need to lighten up. We can't let that crazy run our lives forever. Plus, we already have Alice for that and she is all the little bit of crazy I can handle._

"Ok fair enough. We did totally have moment out there, didn't we?" Alice smiles as she walks over to me and gives me a big hug.

_Oh my god. Let's stop with the hugging of Bella. Seriously._ I smile back at her.

"Alright then. I'll go get us Subway. It's just right around the corner." Jake mumbles as he walks out of the apartment.

Immediately I receive a text.

**Jake: Just the usual. K?**

**Bella: Of course love! Thnxs!**

"So, Alice…..tell me your news." I look over at her expectantly.

"Well….I met my husband today!" She squealed as she threw her hands into the air.

"What?"

"I was shopping and I dropped one of my bags and there were these two guys walking the opposite direction. And the really hot one stopped and helped me. When I looked him in the eye, I just knew. Even before he said, 'There ya go ma'am,' with a gorgeous Texas accent!" She pretended to faint onto the couch. Complete with a loud sigh and her arm flung across her face.

_Wow. Dramatic much? _

"No. Not the Texas accent!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Bella! I just know it will be him. I just need to figure out how I am going to see him again."

"Yes, that would seem to be a problem, wouldn't it?" I plop myself down into the chair next to the couch.

"He did give me his business card…." She giggled manically.

"And you haven't called him yet? Who are you and what have you done with my Alice?" I poke at her and can't help but join her giggles.

Suddenly, she sits straight up and is dead serious. "You think I should call him _now_?"

"Well he did give you his card and you usually call within the first hour of getting a guy's number. It has already been a few hours but I think you should wait until tomorrow. Only because you think you will be spending the rest of your life with this guy, you can spare a day." I am still giggling.

"Oh. Well I guess that is a good point." She lies back down. "Bella, you should have seen him. He was so gorgeous I couldn't even talk! I just stared at him blankly!" She throws her hands into the air for a dramatic effect.

"What? Alice at a loss for words? That I would have paid to see." Now I'm rolling with laughter so much so that I fall out of the chair.

"Bella! This is serious!" She shrieks as she jumps off the couch, wagging her finger at me. "I have never been this affected by a guy. And one that I don't even know at that!" He voice is steadily getting louder, if that is even possible.

"OK, Pixie! Calm down." I reach up and pull her down to me on the floor. "So you met your soul mate? That is so awesome. I wish I could meet mine." I whisper to get her full attention, as she gets comfortable lying next to me on the floor.

"Bella, you will. Who knows, I could be wrong." She lets out a sigh.

_As if you have ever been wrong Alice._

Jake returns with our food and we eat in silence.

_Man, it sure is nice when it's quiet in here._ And, as if she could read my mind, Alice starts rambling about how we should decorate the penthouse.

~~*ALBoC*~~

'_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine…..I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh'_

"Uggghhh"_ Why is my phone ringing so early? _I slap around my bed until I find my phone.

'_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me…'_

"Hello?" I mumble half asleep.

"Bella? Are you still sleeping?"

_Well I was…_

"What do you want Dad?"

"I told you I would call. There will be a gentleman coming to you shortly, around nine. He comes highly recommended. And he is trained in just about everything." Charlie says proudly in monotone.

"So, he is a hot ninja?" I ask as I roll over and look at the clock.

**8:15 a.m**. _Seriously? He couldn't wait until our standard 'Do not wake Bella until, at the very earliest, 10 a.m.'?_

"Bells, it shouldn't matter what he looks like as long as he can protect you."

"Whatever. Thanks Dad." I hang up and march my happy ass into the bathroom to start my morning routine. Surprisingly, I take a shower, dress, blow dry my hair and am left with ten minutes until my super ninja is supposed to be here. I do what any sane person would do…I turn on the TV and find cartoons. I would be eating cereal out of the box too but we haven't gotten any groceries yet.

There is a loud, solid knock on the door and I jump. I glance into the mirror in the entry way before I open the door.

_I look hot._ I encourage myself, even though I am only in a white t-shirt, my black yoga pants and my hair long and messy.

I open the door slowly as my heart races. I look up at the most beautiful specimen of beefcake. He's tall, over six feet tall, dark blond hair, piercing blue eyes and muscles everywhere.

"Hi." I say shakily.

"Isabella? I'm Emmett, your personal body guard for the next few weeks." He says with a goofy grin.

"Just Bella, please. Come in." I pull the door farther open so he can come in.

_Oh. My. God. I am going to have to remember to thank my dad for my hottie ninja._

We sit on the couch and Emmett fills me in on his job description. I must have zoned out staring at him because he is standing now looking at me expectantly. _Shit._

"Bella, the tour?" He must be used to the staring/zoning out deal. Oops.

"Right." I stand up just as Alice comes into the living room in her nightie and inhales sharply.

"Oh, this is my roommate Alice." I say to Emmett, pointing to Alice. He looks over at her and chuckles.

"Bella, a word, NOW." And Alice retreats back to her room. I look up at Emmett and give him the 'Just a minute' look. He nods.

I run back to Alice's room, to find her throwing clothes out of her closet. "Alice, what is going on?" I ask, truly confused.

"Who is that out there?" She hisses.

"That is my hot ninja protector." I say proudly. "His name is Emmett."

She exhales loudly. "Bella that is the guy that was with my soul mate!"

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: So It Starts

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 2: So It Starts**

"Alice, why are you throwing your clothes everywhere?" _How in the hell did she unpack all of her clothes already? _"Your soul mate is not the one standing in the living room. There is no need to punish your wardrobe." I am treading gently because this can go one of two ways with Alice.

_She could either come to her senses and start acting like a sane person, which will never happen. Or she can go into a hysterical fit, most of which I won't be able to understand because it literally sounds like gibberish. Heh, but my bet is on the latter. Alice is dramatic and like I said before, she will never come to her senses._

"Bella Marie Swan! Don't you see the significance of this? This is a sign! I have to look my absolute best because now the chances of seeing him have just skyrocketed!" Alice threw her hands into the air and the clothes she was holding went flying. She went with number two.

_This is just what I made out of her hysterics. I am pretty sure the rest was something like, 'blah blah blah. Blahity blah blah. Hrmph. BELLA. Are you even listening?' No, I am not because I don't speak crazy pixie._

She is still going off as she marches around her piles of clothes, picking up random items and examining them. She has started a new pile on the bed. I think this must be the acceptable pile because she just threw her killer little black dress into it.

_Uh, I love that dress. I need to remember to ask her to take me to get a new little black dress now that we are in the city for good._

Jake stumbles into the room sleepily. "Dude, what is going on in here? What is with all of the yelling? I was trying to sleep." He rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Jake is super-hot when he just wakes up. It might also have something to do with the fact that he only sleeps in basketball shorts so his ripped body is exposed for me to ogle.

"Well, Jake, if you went home last night then you could still be nice and snug in your own bed right now!" Alice shoots her venom his way.

_Oh, today is going to be fun. Alice is on edge and will not hesitate to rip you a new one._

Jake jumps a little then looks at me for help. "Jake, she has a point. You can't really complain because you only live a few blocks away. You could have easily gone home last night." Then I whisper, "She thinks she's met the one." My only offer for an explanation.

"You mean that beefcake in the living room?" Jake whispers back while pointing towards the living room.

_Right, the beefcake. Hate to say this Jake, but you are a beefcake too._

"No, that is Emmett, my hottie ninja protector." I continue whispering and smile proudly. Jake groans.

"I seriously need to have a talk with your dad. First, the hottie Dr. Cullen after the incident, then the hottie therapist Dr. Whitlock and now this, what did you just call him? A ninja? I think he is way too big to be a ninja, Bells." Jake says, completely ignoring that we were still whispering and shakes his head. I shoot him a 'Whisper, Dumbass' look.

_I am clearly going to have to go over our friendship rules again… starting with the whispering._

"What are you two talking about over there?" Alice shrieks at us.

"I need to go back to the living room now. I need to show Emmett around." I say flatly then practically run out of her room, leaving Jake to fend for himself.

_That boy has it coming anyway. He should know by now. Boys are such slow learners. Le sigh._

~~*ALBoC*~~

I am exhausted. I have given Emmett a tour of our place, our building, our soon to be regular haunts, Alice's job, my job, the place I was thinking about taking classes and now we are back to sitting on the couch in the penthouse. I am staring at him and he is rambling on about football… I think.

_I really need to start paying attention. Just because he is some serious eye candy doesn't mean that I can lose my manners. Bad Bella. Bad._

"Emmett, can I ask you a question?" I ask nervously, my face starting to turn pink and completely interrupting him while he was talking about some football team.

"Bella, you can ask me anything, I need you to be able to trust me." Emmett smiles completely ignoring the fact that I just hijacked our...err…his conversation.

"Anything? Hmm…well let me rethink this then…." I giggle like a stupid little school girl. _I need to work on my flirting, this is lame._ "Do you have a girlfriend?" My cheeks feel like they are on fire. I need to know this though, I need some new friends.

_Not replacement friends, just more options for when my two nuts are…well nuts._

"I do. She is my high school sweetheart. Her name is Rosalie. I think you would love her." He sounds so proud of her.

"I'd like to meet her. Maybe Alice will like her too." I say excitedly, a little part of me feels crushed because I've been eye fucking a taken man… a taken man whose girlfriend I want to be friends with. But I am definitely excited that I may potentially have a new friend. Even though I am usually incredibly shy, I can't help but feel like I've known Emmett forever.

Alice comes out of nowhere then. Literally out of nowhere. I was pretty sure she was out shopping or something. She had hid in her bathroom this morning until we left for our tour of everything outside our penthouse.

_She can be so childish sometimes._

"Hi. I am Alice Brandon." Alice extends her hand to Emmett. She has a huge smile splayed across her face.

"Emmett Cullen." He stands, takes her hand and shakes it gently. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

_Good job, Emmett, play dumb._

"Yes you did, yesterday. You're friend stopped and helped me with my bags." Alice blushes slightly.

"Oh, right. The pixie. My brother hasn't stopped talking about you since." Emmett chuckles.

"What?" Alice and I both say in unison.

"That was my brother, Jasper. You have him under your spell Alice Brandon. He is going to flip when I tell him you are the roommate of the girl I am guarding." He chuckles again.

_Oh, no. Poor Emmett has no idea what he has just done. Alice will be all over him in 3, 2…_

"He is your brother? But you have different last names. Cullen…where do I know that name from? Do I know you from somewhere? You have to tell me everything…now." And with that, Alice jumped onto the couch, facing him with her legs crossed. Emmett looks at me bewildered for a moment then sits down too.

"Emmett, I will warn you now. Alice has a way of always getting what she wants, when she wants it. I wouldn't hold anything back. I'll get us some snacks. We'll be here until she is satisfied with the information that you give her." I smile apologetically and scurry off to the kitchen.

_Thank God I can still see and hear everything from the kitchen. Poor Emmett. Alice's inquisitions are always rough. _I rummage through our bare cupboards and am reminded that we need to go shopping.

"I don't think I know you from anywhere. I'm not from Seattle, though. Jasper has a different last name because our parents adopted him when he was eight. He is a psychiatrist that lives here in the city although he goes back home every once in a while to work with our dad's patients."

_Le sigh. How did I not put it together sooner? Alice is going to find out and now she is gonna come after me thinking I hid it from her._

"He is a what?" Alice asks but before Emmett can answer, "OH MY GOD BELLA! Get your skinny ass back out here….RIGHT NOW!" She bellows. I think her face turned purple just now.

I flinch. I bring out the bowl of chips and salsa and set it on the table. "What?" I ask trying to stay calm, my hands trembling, betraying me.

_Stupid traitorous hands._

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"Tell you what Alice?" _That's it, play dumb. Oh wait, play innocent. She won't be as mad if you play innocent._

"Isabella Marie Swan. You know exactly what." She said sternly.

"Alice, I didn't know. You told me his name but I didn't make the connection until Emmett was talking. I would have said something if I knew." I start turning red and I have no idea why I am blushing. "How was I supposed to know he is the same guy?"

"Oh. Ok. Well then, carry on Emmett." She waves me off.

_What the hell? She actually took the sane route. I don't think she realizes that Emmett and Jasper are Dr. Cullen's sons yet._

Emmett looks confused as I am sure I do too. I was preparing myself for an Alice attack. "Dr. Whitlock was my therapist after the incident with my ex. Alice is now crazy about him and clearly going to drive us both nuts about it too." I decided I better fill him in.

"Oh. Interesting." Was all he gave as a response before he looked back at Alice. "What else do you want to know?"

"Everything. And don't you dare leave a single detail out." She sat with her arms crossed and her face serious.

_Oh damn. We are going to be here all day. Doesn't she have work or something? Seriously._

~~*ALBoC*~~

After Alice got her fill on all things Jasper, which surprisingly did not take nearly as long as I had thought, we decided to make a grocery store trip. We had insisted that Emmett invite Rosalie over for dinner so we could assess if Alice and I would let her join our dark side.

_That is right…if we would let her join. Although, at this point, I would just really be happy with another friend but I don't dare tell Alice that._

On the way back, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that we were being followed. I kept glancing around and finally Emmett asked what was wrong.

"I feel like we are being watched or something. I can't shake the feeling of being followed." I say as I look at my hands. Emmett looks around concerned. He doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary but once we are back to the penthouse he goes out to the balcony to make a phone call.

Rosalie is supposed to arrive around 6 p.m. so that gives us about three hours to get ready.

"Alice, which one do you think I should wear?" I hold up my old little black dress and jeans and a t-shirt.

_Oh yeah, remember to ask Alice to take you shopping. No matter how horrible of an idea that is, you need new clothes. Maybe Rosalie will want to come too….ooh a girls' day!_

"Seriously Bella, you even have to ask? Pretend this is an interview." She giggles at me.

_Of course it is an interview. We are interviewing her to be our friend. She just doesn't know it. Le sigh._

"Will you do my hair then?" I grasp at my hair and hold it out.

"Honey, I am going to do your hair and makeup, no need to worry. Where are the tweezers?"

"What the hell do you need tweezers for?" I say these words filled with panic.

"You wanted me to do your hair and your eyebrows are made of some hair that seriously needs to get plucked." She says earnestly. She puts her hands on my shoulders then marches me into the bathroom.

We emerge to the living room at a half past four.

_I have decided to go French tonight with our meal since Alice can't cook to save her life. I'm going with a French onion soup to start followed by coq au vin (otherwise known as chicken in a red wine sauce, but come on that just does not sound as fancy) with a green salad and finished off with cappuccino mousse in chocolate cups. Heaven in my mouth tonight!_

The salad is done and in the refrigerator. The soup is done and the coq au vin is almost done. Alice is dancing around me smelling everything and begging for a taste. I send her to set the table and get the wine ready.

Just as Alice grabs a bottle of wine, there is a soft knock on the door. Emmett jumps up from the couch and is at the door before either one of us could react.

_That's my new ninja. Le sigh._

I can barely hear a girls voice in the entry way. I nudge Alice who is straining her neck to hear. She shoots me a dirty look but straightens herself up and continues getting the wine ready.

A few moments later, Emmett comes into view and closely behind him is the most gorgeous blonde I have ever seen. Well, technically her hair is a dark blonde but it is still the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. It is long and slightly curly and she has it pulled so it is draped over one shoulder. I look her over, _of course_. She is in a purple draped panel dress and black strappy heels. She looks fuck hot. I look over at Alice and it looks like she approves.

_Welcome to the club, Rosalie. _I smirk.

"Ladies, this is Rosalie." Emmett states proudly.

"You can just call me Rose." She says as she playfully punches Emmett in the shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice chirps as she skips over to Rose to shake her hand but ends up hugging her instead. "That is Bella." She points back to me since I am still cooking away in the kitchen.

"Hi. Welcome to the crazy house." I wave and smile.

The coq au vin is done and I quickly finish the mousse and put it into the refrigerator. Alice helps me bring the food out to the table. Rose offers to help but Alice and I insist that she is the guest and to stay put. Mostly because every time we are back in the kitchen we swap our thoughts on her. In reality, it took us two trips.

"Did you see her dress?" Alice whisper hisses. I almost don't answer because I was unsure if she was just thinking out loud. But then she pokes me in the ribs. "Are you listening?"

"Oh yes. I know. That dress is hot. I vote yes."

"But we haven't gotten to know her yet. Remember the last yes we said before we got to know them. She turned out psychotic." Alice is surprisingly still whispering.

I giggle at the irony of what Alice just said. To some, she would seem psychotic herself.

_Beyond psychotic….probably why we don't have many friends._

We finally get all of the food out to the table and start in on our meal.

"Bella, this is delicious!" Rose exclaims.

"Thanks. I love cooking." I love when people enjoy my cooking. I take a bite of chicken and it melts in my mouth. _Perfection. Le sigh._

"So Rose, what do you do for work?" Alice inquires.

"I work as a receptionist at a plastic surgeons office. What do you two do?" She actually eats. I hate when girls pretend they don't have appetites.

"I am a personal shopper and stylist. What better job for someone who loves fashion!" Alice almost sings.

"I am a receptionist at my step grandma's spa and I have been thinking about taking some classes." I smile. "How do you like your job?"

"I love it! You wouldn't believe half of the things that I see and hear there." Rose exclaims.

"What do you do for fun?" Alice continues with the grilling.

The conversation flows like this until we are ready for desert, the back and forth questioning. During desert, Emmett excuses himself to take a phone call. When he returns he looks embarrassed.

"Em, what's wrong?" Rose asks as she rubs his arm. He gives her a look and she frowns.

_Insider knowledge. Lame._

"Well, Bella….Alice….um…would you mind if my brothers came over?" He is really embarrassed.

"YES!" Alice screams and jumps up out of her chair.

"Wait…brothers? You have more than one? How many brothers do you have, Emmett?" I ask.

"Uh, girls, I know that I don't know you very well but I know these boys extremely well and I don't know if you want to meet them all at once. They are much better in small doses." Rose says cautiously, still frowning.

"I only have two brothers. Don't let Rose scare you." He shoots her a look.

"I am not trying to scare them, Emmett. I don't want you hoodlums to scare away my new friends."

"Who is your other brother?" Alice asks completely ignoring the fact that Rose just called us her friends. We all finish our deserts and bring the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"His name is Edward. He might not be able to make it though. Jasper is waiting for him at his office." Emmett shrugs.

"Of course your brothers can come over!" Alice squeals.

"Really? You don't mind?" Emmett asks a little relieved.

_Of course she doesn't mind, ninja protector. She is in love with your brother…you know, the one she has only seen once and hasn't actually talked to yet! _

"No way! I can't wait to see him again! Oh no! I need to change." Alice runs off to her room. Emmett smiles and two perfect dimples form on both of his cheeks.

"You ladies go help her; I'll clean up these dishes." Emmett offers.

"You don't have to do that. We have a dishwasher." I point to the dish washer.

Emmett gives a wicked smile and winks, "I know."

I look over at Rose, "Ready for the lion's den?"

"Sure. It can't be worse than mine." She smiles.

When we get back to Alice's room, I am mortified for her. Every single item of clothing that she owns is thrown around the room.

"Whoa. This is definitely worse than mine." Rose laughs. "Do you need any help Alice?"

From the other side of the bed, behind a huge pile of clothes, we hear, "Yes!"

I can hear my phone ringing in my room. I contemplate going for it for a few seconds before I decide that sounds much more fun than listening to Alice whine that she has nothing to wear.

"Helllloooo?" I say as soon as I get to my phone.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I ask again.

This time I hear heavy breathing. I can't help but laugh.

_Honestly, who does that?_

_-CLICK- _The line goes dead. _What the hell was that about?_

~~*ALBoC*~~

We're all cuddled up on the couch, watching a scary movie, when there is a knock on the front door. The three of us girls scream bloody murder and Emmett erupts into laughter.

_Not funny. Not funny one bit._

"I'll get it, my scared little kittens." He looks over at the three of us clinging to each other under the blankets and laughs again.

_We do look like idiots._ I laugh nervously, trying to play off that the knocking scared the shit out of me.

Emmett returns with just one brother, and I am guessing that it is Jasper as Alice as now dug all of her nails into my arm.

I yelp and smack her arm off of me. "What the fuck, Alice?" I hiss at her.

"Ladies, this is my brother Jasper. I guess Edward couldn't make it because of some meeting or something." He shrugs.

"Ha! I bet he's with Tanya again." Rose snorts. Emmett and Jasper shoot her a look.

"Bella, Alice, this is my brother, Jasper." He points to his almost equally hot adopted brother. He was tall, lean but muscular but not nearly as beefy as Emmett. He had honey brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes.

_Not bad, Alice. They're going to have gorgeous kids._

"Nice to meet you ladies. Bella, it's nice to see you again. I hope you are doing well." He does a little bow. Alice nudges me. I nod.

"Hello gorgeous." Alice blurts out then covers her mouth horrified.

Before Jasper can respond or any one of us for that matter, there is another knock at the door and again, the three girls scream. This time Emmett jumps and Jasper laughs. He has no idea we were watching a scary movie right before he got here.

_Scary is the understatement of the century. I am going to have nightmares for weeks! _

"Bella, are you expecting anyone else tonight?" He asks. I shake my head. "Alice?" She shakes her head. He furrows his brows and looks at Jasper. They both walk back to the door.

_Oh, maybe I have two ninjas now!_

When they return, Emmett is carrying the biggest bouquet of red roses that I have ever seen. Rose, Alice and I gasp.

"Ohhh, who are they from?" Alice turns to me.

"How the hell should I know? Emmett, is there a card?"

He hands me the little white envelope and with eight eyes watching me, I tear it open and read it.

'_I will always find you. Not much longer now. I've missed you. I hope you still love red roses.__'_

My face drains of color and I drop the card. "No." I barely whisper.

"Bella? Who are they from?" Alice asks as she picks up the card.

"James." I choke out.

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you thought.**

**Also, I promise Edward will be making an appearance next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Family Affair

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 3: A Family Affair**

The rest of last night passed in a blur…or maybe a fog. I do, however, remember drinking a lot of wine…or maybe it was vodka…or maybe whiskey sours. _I'm not even sure, but I do have a killer headache!_

"Ughhhhhhh." I groan as I roll over and scream when my arm smacks into a warm body. I quickly recoil into a ball.

_That'd be my go to safe position. Big deep breaths, big deep breaths._

"Holy shit, Bella!" The body shrieks at me. "Did you forget you were too scared to go to bed alone?"

_Who the fuck is in my bed?_ I slowly stretch my legs back out.

"Umm….yeah. I'm sorry." I try to sit up but clearly am still too drunk. I sway as the room spins. _Crap. How much did I drink? I don't usually drink that much._

"Are you ok? Do you need me to get Emmett?" the body asks, stretching out under the comforter.

"Uh, no? I think I need to die." I groan as I plop back onto my pillow and pull the comforter up to my eyeballs.

"Don't be so dramatic. You just need some hair of the dog."

"No. No more alcohol. Ever. Again." _Why is it that you never seem to remember how bad morning afters are until you have another one?_

"Hey, it works for me." The body rolls over and cuddles up next to me.

_It's Rose. Guess she made it into the club._ I smile and cuddle her back. _She's going to be a great friend if this is how it all starts, cuddling next to a hung over Bella. _Suddenly there is movement on my other side. I jump a little.

"Holy shit! Did we have a party in my bed?" I groan.

"Actually, this is my bed, bitch." The little voice croaks. _Alice._

"What the fuck happened last night? Why are we all in your bed?" I pull the comforter down to my chest and realize I am in a tiny white tank top that I was not in last night. _Thank God I have such an amazing friend…err…friends? But why am I not in my pajamas?_

"What do you remember?" Alice stretches before she sits up and faces us. She pulls her pillow into her lap, hugging it to her chest.

_She is in her pajamas._ _How does she always manage to look so perfect? I am positive I look like shit. I sure feel like shit. Where's her mirror?_ I look around the room with no luck so I turn back to Alice.

"Like all of it… or when it gets blurry and foggy? I think I might have blacked out at some point." I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling.

"When it gets blurry would be a great start." She says sarcastically.

"Well, I remember after we freaked out about the roses, you two decided that I needed a drink and well…. I remember eating a cheeseburger and I vaguely remember being in the shower. I remember walking in your closet, Alice."

"Whoa….wait….the shower? Bella, you were never in the shower last night." Rose tried to hide her giggles.

_What?_ I look at her confused.

"Oh! Maybe you're thinking about when you went out onto the balcony and threw the roses over the rail, one at a time. It was raining then. That could feel like a shower. It was raining pretty hard." Alice exclaims. "By the way, that is a big no no. So, for future reference, no throwing things off of the balcony, okay?" She says sympathetically, shaking her head to the side.

"I did what? Those roses were beautiful. We could have at least had them decorating the apartment." Not logical, I know.

"Are you aware of how bizarre that sounds? Those roses were from your psychotic ex." Rose pulls herself into a seated position with her head leaning back against the headboard but she is looking at Alice and me. She is in one of my big t-shirts, probably because she wasn't planning on sleeping here.

"Oh, Rose is right. No matter how beautiful they were, we couldn't keep them in this apartment. I would be reminded of the slime ball every time I saw them. I'll get you new flowers that will come along with happy memories."

"Maybe I am irrational but I see your points. I don't even like red roses." I chuckle a little. James used to always get them for me no matter how many times I said that I didn't like red roses.

_That would be because he is a fucking idiot. The sooner we jump on that realization train, the better._

"So what else did I miss last night in my drunken stupor?" I love hearing about a night I don't remember. _Not._

"Well, after a few whiskey sours, you insisted that your stomach told you that it had to have a cheeseburger or it was going to eat you from the inside out." Rose chuckled. "I have no room to talk though, because I was thinking the same thing right before you said it."

_Oh no, whiskey sours means giggly Bella came to play. I wonder what outrageous things I did._

"Oh, drunken Bella is so much fun. Unless you give her Jägermeister, then we get angry Bella. Oh and vodka brings out slutty Bella. But whiskey sours seem to bring out fun Bella." Alice fills in Rose, as if this is must have information. _She probably has it all written down somewhere. Note to self: raid Alice's room when she is not home. _

"Oh." Rose nods. _She's probably taking notes too._ "Well, after we sent the guys to get us midnight snacks and you got your cheeseburger, you insisted Jasper teach you how to talk with a southern drawl. That was hilarious. I think Emmett got a video of it on his phone…."

"No! No! No! No! I don't like having evidence of a drunken night." I whine, but am secretly sort of excited to see said video. I've never gotten to witness my drunken escapades; I've only gotten to hear stories. _And damn, some of those stories are very entertaining._

"Umm…oh! Jasper was texting Edward and you insisted that he tell him what a fantastic party he was missing. Edward wanted pictures of this fantastic party so you changed before you would let Jasper take any." Alice giggled.

"Uhhh, what did I change into?" I glance down again to see what I was wearing, which consisted of the tiny white tank top and my lacy boy shorts. _Crap._

"Well, this but you had one of Alice's dresses on over it." Rose waved her handover me. "That's when we decided to do a fashion show. That was so much fun. After that, you pretty much passed out. We tried to put you in your bed but you kept freaking out that James was in your closet, even after Emmett and Jasper did a thorough inspection…twice."

_Hallucinations…fanfuckingtastic. No more whiskey._

"So did I embarrass myself? How bad was it? Did Jasper send Edward pictures of me?" I'm sort of freaking out here. _Did I embarrass myself in front of my new friends? What was going on in these pictures? Why do I even care if Edward sees pictures of me? I don't even know this guy. What if I embarrassed myself before I even meet him? I mean, I'll probably meet him eventually, right? Right? They seem to all spend a lot of time together. _My mind races with even more thoughts along these lines.

"You didn't do anything crazy to be embarrassed about. As for the pictures…well…" Rose started. She glances at Alice.

"He did send pictures of you. But…um…" Alice looks over at Rose and back to me.

_What is going on? Oh no. This is bad, isn't it?_ "How bad?" Anxiety is rising in my chest, my eyes darting back and forth between my friends. I feel my face getting hot. They are really freaking me out right now.

"Oh, it's not bad at all. It's just that…well…don't be mad, ok?" I release the breath I was holding as Alice danced around answering me.

"Alice, for the love of god, spit it out!"

"Hesentmorethanone." Alice says really fast, as one word.

"And Edward thinks you're hot!" Rose squeals and claps her hands like I just won the lottery or something.

"He may or may not have stopped by after you passed out." Alice smiles.

"WHAT? He sent more than one? And this guy stopped by? How is that not embarrassing?" I go to stand up but remember that I am in the middle of Alice's king size bed. _Why a pixie needs a king sized bed is beyond me...maybe it's for nights like these. I should be in my own ridiculously large bed. And I am still hung over. _I groan and plop back down. Alice and Rose burst out laughing.

"I'll go get Jasper's phone. You have to see the pictures Bella before you get upset. You looked hot." Alice seems to float out of bed and throws on her robe before heading towards the living room.

"Bella, you looked fuck hot. I would have been all over you if I was into girls so I'm not surprised Edward stopped by. You piqued his interest. And honestly, I like you a lot more than I like this Tanya chick he's been seeing." Rose smiles, and then fills me in on the only brother I have yet to meet. I learn that he runs Cullen Enterprises with his mom, well, she really just runs the finances, and he runs the company. He is very driven and very successful. Rose thinks he is attractive but he is definitely not her type, in fact, at one point, in high school, she was convinced he was gay. He has a slight reputation for being a man whore but Rose thinks that he just pretends to live up to it since she has really only seen him with two girls, ever. And she has known the Cullen boys since they were in elementary school. That is about as far as she got when Alice came bouncing back into the room.

"Ok. So I had to do a little negotiating to get the phones but I got them." Alice exclaims triumphantly and holding up two phones.

"Ah! You got Emmett's phone too!" Rose's voice is suddenly two octaves higher as well. "Wait….you negotiated? Why did you have to negotiate?"

"Well, Jasper would only give me his phone if I would go camping with him at the end of next month at his parents' property. I don't camp. So he came back with his family's annual fund raising barbeque event thing. That I can do." She smiles triumphantly and Rose laughs. "What?" Alice looks confused.

"The family's annual fund raising barbeque is a two day camp out deal." Rose erupts into more laughter.

"What a sneaky little shit!_ …_That's not funny at all. What am I going to do?" Alice's face turns white and her eyes widen in horror.

"Negotiate. I always stay in the house. I don't camp either." Rose shrugs. "What did you negotiate for with Emmett?"

"Oh, nothing. He gave freely. He wants Bella to see how ridiculous the video is. He wants to post it online." Alice states simply.

"Ha! That would be hilarious. I wonder how many hits it would get." Rose is laughing.

"Yeah, I said the same thing but then he reminded me that we're protecting Bella right now so it probably wouldn't be such a great idea." Alice shrugs and continues on talking, turning her attention towards me. "So I said I would get you to go to this barbeque thing too. Maybe you'll meet your new and improved non-psycho prince charming." She smiles really big and hands me a phone that has a video ready to play. I shoot her one of my killer looks but take the phone.

_Yeah, that's right Pixie. I just killed you seven times with that look._

"Ooh, there will be lots of guys there! There is bound to be one you like." Rose encourages.

I ignore her because I simply cannot handle another guy while I am trying to keep away from the last one. I watch the video and by the end I am crying with laughter. I need to find a way to get a copy of this video. I replay it three more times before I have to go to the bathroom. I get up and my head spins but it only takes a few moments before I am good to keep moving.

When I return to Alice's room, there are a couple of TV trays full of glorious breakfast food. "Where did this come from?" I ask the two girls pigging out on the plethora of food.

"Oh, the boys made us breakfast!" Alice exclaims, waving her arm over all of the food. Her piercing voice immediately reminds me that I still have a headache. Then, as if she could read my mind, Alice holds up a bottle of aspirin and points to a tall glass of orange juice. I smile at her and accept gratefully.

I nestle myself back into my spot from earlier and dig in. Once I am stuffed and laying back down I realize that we haven't looked at the pictures yet.

"Ok Alice, let's see those pictures." I say as I rub my stuffed belly.

"Umm…only if you promise to come with me next month." I hesitate but then nod, which is not technically agreeing to go, however, I know I am going to end up going no matter how much protesting or saying no I do. She eyes me suspiciously but hands me the phone. I flip through the pictures. I can't even believe that it is me in them, even the ones of just me. There are a ton of pictures and a good portion of the photos is of just me. _Slightly creepy that Alice's new guy has all these pictures of me in his phone. But damn! I look good._

~~*ALBoC*~~

The rest of the month passes without much of anything interesting. In fact, I can honestly say the rest of the month was boring. Except, we did manage to get the apartment fully unpacked and decorated. Thanks to Alice, it looked like it belonged in a magazine.

Alice spent all of her free time with Jasper and had I not had the inside knowledge of them just meeting last month, I would have thought they had been together forever. They are that couple. It took all of two days for them to know just about everything about each other, a lot of it without even having to talk, they just knew. Sadly, I now know everything about Jasper too since I have been confined mostly to the penthouse while the manhunt for James continues.

_This is taking an absurd amount of time to find him. Obviously he somehow knew my address since he sent those flowers, right? Can't we like back trace it? Nope, because those flowers were sent to my dad's house in Forks first and he so kindly forwarded them to me without even thinking. Thanks for looking out for me, dad. Thanks a lot._

Yeah, nothing interesting at all…except for the heavy breathing phone calls. _Heavy breathing phone calls that I would get every single night._ I finally changed my number last week. And to be on the safe side, I also got a new phone. The calls stopped. I haven't gotten any more deliveries anywhere, either. I was relieved but the worry was always there, at the back of my mind.

Now it is finally the Friday of the big weekend, and we are packing to go away for the barbeque adventure of me not camping.

_I can't believe I agreed to go __**not**__ camping while my psycho ex is out there trying to hunt me down. Brilliant…Bella…brilliant._

I finish packing my bags and carry them out into the hall. Jasper is waiting for Alice and me. If for any reason during the last month Emmett had to be somewhere else, then Jasper was with me. _So, technically, I now had two ninja protectors. _And sometimes, even when Emmett was here, so was Jasper. _I think he might have moved in this week, I'm not really sure._

"Did you pack enough stuff? We're only going for two nights, Bella. It's camping; you don't need a whole lot." Jasper jokes.

_If you only knew Jasper, if you only knew._ "Just wait until Alice is ready. Then, my three bags won't seem like that much." I snicker. I hear Alice open her door and struggle down the hall to the entryway. I prepare myself for the giggles to follow shortly.

"Oh…my…." Jasper is at a loss for words. I erupt in giggles.

"What?" Alice asks innocently as she struggles to pull her bags all the way into the entryway.

"How many bags are you bringing?" He looks over the five bags that Alice has drug into the entryway, completely in shock.

_Get used to it my friend…it only gets worse from here._

"I only have two more." She smiles and disappears back to her room to retrieve the last two bags.

"How much luggage do you own?" Jasper asks half sarcastically.

The answer is three full sets; however, I will let him discover that on his own.

"I hope your car is big enough." I say as I pat his shoulder. He looks at me like I am crazy. I giggle like a maniac.

"Why on Earth would you possibly need that many bags for just a weekend trip?" Jasper asks as soon as Alice reappears. She scrunches her face at the question like it was some offending smell.

"Baby, I am meeting the rest of your family, for the first time. I need to look my absolute best so I am bringing options." She answers surprisingly calm. She leans up on her tip toes and quickly kisses his cheek. He glances over at me and I smirk.

"This is nothing. You should see her when we go on a weeklong trip." I smile so big my face starts to hurt. He looks horrified.

_Yes, Jasper, welcome to our crazy town. We welcome you with open arms._

Once we are all loaded into the car, I remember that I haven't even asked where exactly it is we are going. I know we're heading to one of the many Cullen properties but it was never clarified which one. They have a lot of properties. _Probably should have found out before I packed. Oh no. What if I packed all the wrong stuff?_ I start to panic. I look up at Alice in the front seat and wonder how long it is going to take her to realize that she doesn't know where we are going either. _How did she go a whole month not even wondering where exactly we were going? _I look out the window and notice we are heading towards the docks. _So, we're taking a ferry?_ _Yeah, I'm not a fan of boats._ Suddenly 'Boats N Hoes' starts playing in my head. I grin thinking about the video.

"Baby, you know what I just remembered?" Alice says sweetly.

"Uhhh…what?" I am sure poor Jasper is thinking she probably forgot a piece of luggage. I wish I could see the look on his face right now.

"I have no idea where we are going."

_And thank you Alice!_ Now I don't have to have the horrible task of wondering where we are going. _You could have just asked yourself._ Shut up.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're going to my parents." Jasper seems out of it.

"Well I know that but I don't know where they are. What if I packed all the wrong stuff?" Alice is starting to get frantic. She is fidgeting in her seat.

Jasper tenses, probably at the idea of having to go back and wait for Alice to repack. "Darlin', I am sure you packed the perfect clothing for any occasion. We're going to the Cullen Compound in Forks. It's their biggest property and the absolute best for camping."

'Forks?" We both yell. I am louder than I intended and Alice…well it is Alice.

"Yes?" He is slightly shocked at my outburst but since he has practically been living with us for the last month, he is not completely shocked.

"We're from Forks! Well I am. Bella was a part timer since she lived with her dad only part time." Alice is unbelievably excited about this. Apparently this was the one piece of information that was not shared before.

"That's right! I first met Bella at the hospital in Forks. Bella how is your dad? He might come out at some point his weekend. He usually stops by for this. I can't believe I didn't think about that sooner."

_Of course he does. That man will go anywhere that he doesn't have to cook for himself._

"Well, I haven't talked to him since last Sunday. But I'm sure he is just fine. I mean, besides this whole James thing. I should probably call him and let him know I will be in town this weekend." _Fantastic._

Once we were on the ferry, we met up with Rose and Emmett. We went all the way to the top deck, which is great when you're a fan of boats but I am not. Being on the very top of a boat is the last place I want to be. _Well besides anywhere with James and maybe prison and quite possible this whole weekend adventure. Triple le sigh._ 'I'm on a Boat' starts to play in my head and I can't help but hum along. Before I even realize what I was doing, Emmett and Jasper burst out singing the song. They were completely rocking out, very enjoyable. Rose, Alice and I burst out laughing and the people around us just stare.

Once the guys were done goofing off, I walk to the rail and look down at the other decks full of people who are watching Seattle get farther and farther away from us. There is an old couple cuddling on a bench by the windows. _I wonder if I will ever have someone to cuddle me when I am old._ There are some teenagers hanging by the rail, probably throwing things into the water. Then, there are a group of men dressed in all black, looking like hoodlums up to no good. There are five of them. I notice that one of them is staring right at me. I squint to get a better look and about shit my pants. I quickly back away from the rail and nestle myself in between Emmett and Jasper. My friends all stop talking and look at me.

"Bella, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Alice looks at me funny.

"I think I just saw James." I whisper as if he could hear me. _Oh shit. This means he has literally found me._ My heart starts racing.

"What? Where?" Emmett starts scanning the people around us.

"On the deck below us. He was standing with a group of people dressed in all black." Alice and Rose scoop me into a Bella sandwich while Jasper and Emmett walk to the rail and scan the decks below.

"Did he see you?" Alice asks quietly.

"We made eye contact."

Emmett and Jasper return. "Bella, we didn't see any group of people dressed in black. Are you sure that is what you saw?" Emmett looks like he's ready to tear someone apart.

"I swear. He was looking right at me. I can never forget those eyes."

Rose makes a suggestion. "Maybe we should go inside and sit in there or go back to the cars."

We go inside and head down to the booths on the other side of the ferry, my friends careful to surround me on all sides. We get nice and comfortable in a very large booth. It doesn't take long for me to feel like the fifth wheel. This is going to be a great weekend….me and two sickeningly mushy couples and being paranoid that James will pop up at any moment. I have been really enjoying being single but it is times like these that I wish I had someone too. _I should have asked to invite Jake. Maybe I still can?_ I decide to text him.

**Bella: Hey turd, what's up?**

**Jake: Turd? Ok toothpick. I'm packin**

**Bella: WHAT? Y?**

**Jake: have a thing this weekend**

**Bella: OIC. Miss u stinky**

**Jake: Ha! I knew it. Can't get enough?**

**Bella: We don't see each other as much now…even in the same city**

**Jake: I know. Sucks. I'll be home wed**

**Bella: Dinner?**

**Jake: Wut about ur ninja?**

**Bella: Uhh…he can bring his ninjette **

**Jake: His what!**

**Bella: His girl…new word…just made up…have to keep up if u want to hang**

**Jake: Ur a loser**

**Bella: calling the kettle black, huh? Got to go, ferry ride almost over**

**Jake: Ferry?**

**Bella: going on a mini trip, I'll be back Mon**

**Jake: oh ok. Be safe& have fun. Luv u fruit loop**

**Bella: will do. You too!**

Before I knew it, the ferry ride was over and I was in the back of Jasper's Mercedes suv. Sometimes I wish I knew more about cars. This is a really nice one. What really entertained me though, was that Emmett was driving the same exact thing in a different color. _Did the whole family drive the same cars?_

I couldn't help but look at every single person and car as we left the docks. I didn't see him or the people he was with again but now I am on high paranoia mode.

A few hours later, I have pushed the ferry incident out of my head. We are tuning down a road now, that I never knew existed and are pulling up to the most secluded, gorgeous house that I have ever seen. It was tall, four stories, with tons of floor to ceiling windows. It looked like a glass house. It had beautiful landscaping that was covered in twinkling little lights that looked perfect in the twilight. Behind the house you could see the river and a meadow. Beyond that, you had the most amazing view of the mountains. There were two more vehicles like Jasper and Emmett's and a few other fancy cars. _I think I might look into cars as a hobby from now on. Le sigh._

I was starting to think that Alice had fallen asleep since I hadn't heard her make a peep for almost an hour. But in true Alice fashion, she let out a ridiculously high pitched squeal. "This is your parents' house?"

"Yes ma'am." I can hear the grin in his voice.

We were met at the front door by Dr. Cullen, who I remembered from the hospital and was still as gorgeous as ever, and the most beautiful older woman I have ever seen. Although, she looked like she was thirty five at the most.

"My boys!" The lady sighed and flung her arms open awaiting their hugs. They obliged. "And who are these lovely women?" She gestured towards Alice and me.

"Bella!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. "How have you been? Better, I hope?"

"Much better. Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I hug him back.

"Ah, when we're not at the hospital, call me Carlisle."_ Ooh, first name basis. I get first name privileges!_

"Why, hello Bella! I am Esme." The beautiful woman reached out and pulled me into a hug. "Rose has told me so much about you! That must mean you are Alice! Jasper has not stopped talking about you!" Alice was then pulled into the hug as well. "Welcome to our home!"

After everyone had said hello, Alice shot me the kid in a candy store look as we were led into the massive home and given a tour. _Massive would be a slight understatement._

Once we were all settled, our bags in our respective rooms, we meet up in the dining room for dinner. Jane, their maid, _or servant or whatever_, serves us some pretty fucking sweet home cooking. There is baked macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, cornbread, twice baked mashed potatoes and a bowl of greens. I am not even sure how or why I will eat all of this. _But I damn sure will try. This food looks so delicious. I wonder how Esme and Rose stay so thin if this is how they eat._

After dinner, we all met up in the grand family room because Fridays are family game nights. _Who knew people still did this as adults? I sure didn't._

"What would you ladies like to play?" Esme questions Alice and me.

"Oh charades!" Alice chirps before I could even take a breath. Charades is her most favorite game. Ever.

"OH, yes! It has been so long since we last played." Rose jumps up and runs out of the room. She returns with a box of cards, a giant pad of paper, an easel and markers. _What, do they have a stock room somewhere? I wouldn't be surprised seeing as they seem to have everything else._

"Charades it is! Women versus men this time?" Carlisle grins. Jasper and Emmett quickly jump up and sit in the chairs on the other side of the coffee table. Rose sets up a chart to keep score on the pad of paper and puts the easel at the end of the table by the fireplace. Carlisle pushes the coffee table out of the way.

"Ladies first." Jasper almost growls as he raises one eyebrow and hands the box of cards to Alice. _Did Alice just swoon?_

We make it through several hilarious rounds before Jane walks in and asks if we need anything and to let us know that dessert is ready when we are.

_Dessert? How could I possible eat dessert when I, not too long ago, gorged myself on some fantastically fattening, amazingly orgasmic food?_

"What is for dessert, Jane?" Esme inquires.

"Chocolate mousse."

_Holy fuck! I think I just died and went to food heaven._

There was a collective sound of groans of happiness. And after a quick break for dessert, we were back to charades with a vengeance. The trash talking was at full hilt.

"You ladies are going down!" Emmett bellows and thumps his chest.

"Ha! Like you could ever beat us! We own you!" Rose practically shouts back.

It is now my turn and I pull the card, 'Phrase- Top Dog'. _Seriously? How the hell am I going to do this? _Just as I finally figure something out and get all into it, the boys erupt with laughter. I was crawling around like a dog, sniffing people and sticking my tongue out.

Alice screams, "TOP DOG!" _How the hell she figured out the whole phrase is beyond me but I am very grateful for her being on my team._

"YES!" I shout as I jump up and down and do my happy dance. This puts us girls in the lead…um….well actually, we're slaughtering the guys in this game. Twelve to three.

"How the hell did you get that?" Emmett whines. I am quickly learning that he is a very sore loser.

Just as I am about to spit out some smart ass comment, there is a flash of light in the window. A car pulls into the driveway and everyone gets quiet.

"Edward is here!" Esme squeaks. I sit back down on the couch in between Alice and Rose. I feel my cheeks getting hot. _Time to meet the other brother. It is about damn time! Rose, Emmett and Jasper have all been talking about him all month long._

But I am not prepared for what I see come around the corner and into the family room, the most beautiful specimen of man that I have ever laid my eyes on. He is tall, thin and muscular but not big and beefy like Emmett and not as thin as Jasper. He has the most gorgeous bone structure in his face, a jaw that I just want to lick. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ These gorgeous, smoldering green eyes and undeniably the most amazing just fucked bronzed hair. He has on a black suit with the jacket undone and a thin, black tie loosely hanging around his neck. He smiles.

_I think I just died and gone to heaven._

And then… she walks in.

**A/N: Opinions? Reviews? Let me know what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Edward

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence.**

**Chapter 4: Edward**

_Who the fuck is this whore? …Oh, where did that come from?_ This woman looks older than Esme_. _She has curly strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes with little wrinkles spreading away from them. There really wasn't anything spectacular about her except that _he_ was holding her hand and leading her into the room.

"Ah, Edward! We are so glad you were able to make it." Carlisle walks over and hugs Edward forcing him to release the lady's hand. The look on her face is priceless. Carlisle turns to the woman, "Welcome to our home, Tanya." _So this is Tanya? I was expecting someone… well, younger…and not so plain, especially after what Rose had said._

Carlisle shakes her hand. I am almost certain that he just grimaced. _I wonder why he grimaced? Was Rose right about no one liking Tanya? Why wouldn't they like her? I don't even know why I don't like her; I haven't technically even met her yet. Why can't I stop staring at Edward?_

"Join our game. The girls are beating us!" Emmett whines to Edward. _When did my beefy ninja turn into such a baby? Oh, that's right, when his ass gets handed to him in a simple game of charades… by women._

"It's because we're letting them win." Jasper laughs. Four angry looks are shot his way. He abruptly stops laughing and mouths 'Just kidding' to us as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Don't they always win?" Edward laughs as he walks further into the room, reaching back and pulling Tanya along with him. He lets go of her hand to hug his mother. Then looks at Rose, Alice and me, and smiles the most wickedly amazing crooked grin.

"Hello ladies." His voice is like velvet._ Keep it together Swan._

I smile back, sort of. I probably look like I'm slow or something but my eyes haven't left him since he hugged his father. I've been so busy examining every curve and angle of his body that I didn't even realize Rose getting all huffy.

"Hello Edward, so glad you could finally make it." Rose says exaggeratedly. "But why did you bring her?" She mouths the last part and gestures towards Tanya as if no one could see her gesture. Clearly they hate each other because as Rose says this, Tanya gets the nastiest look on her face, even though I am pretty sure she couldn't actually hear what Rose was saying. I could barely hear her and I was right next to her.

"Rose!" Esme hisses under her breath, giving her the behave look.

"Rosie, you just have to give her another chance." Edward states impatiently, his eyes darting between Rose and Tanya. _Clearly I am out of the loop on something._

"I gave her a chance and then she tried to make her move on Em. She doesn't get any more chances." She takes a deep breath. "Why did you bring her?" Rose shoots Tanya a nasty glance. Tanya takes an instinctive step back, clearly afraid of Rose. _Note to self, do not find out what Rose's bad side looks like._

"Whatever, Rose. She's here now so deal with it." He sneers, reaches out and pulls Tanya towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She stumbles and looks up at Edward, confused. I notice that she has some stray eyebrow hairs and I suddenly get the urge to rip them out with some tweezers. _I wonder if I even packed my tweezers. Alice probably packed hers, maybe I can borrow them._

"You must be Bella?" I jump a little because I was too lost in thought about plucking Tanya's eyebrows. He looks at me with those intense eyes and I notice that they are not just green but have a bluish tint with a little bit of light brown around the pupil. I think Tanya squirms a little but I'm not totally sure because I just can't stop staring into his eyes. They are hypnotizing. _I could get lost in them forever._

I just nod because apparently my brain has lost transmission to my mouth. I nod again. _You know for good measure._

"You look even better in person." He purrs and I knees about give out. Luckily, I catch myself. _God, I am so embarrassing._ So instead, I turn five shades of red.

He smiles even bigger before turning to Tanya and telling her they are going to play a few rounds. At this, her face turns sour. "Ed, you know I hate charades." Her voice is nasally. She pouts. I think she was going for cute and sexy but instead it came out looking like she drank some sour milk_. I am really liking her less and less._

"Tanya, you don't have to play if you don't want to." Carlisle speaks up, probably hoping that she won't play._ Thank god. She is really annoying me by just standing here and I don't even really know her. _I have no idea where these reactions are coming from.

She glances over at him, relieved and then back at Edward. "I'm not going to force you to play, Tanya, but its family game night and my guys really need some help." He looks over at his brothers, who are making some crazy hand gestures that I clearly do not understand. Edward laughs and releases Tanya's hand. She walks over to an empty chair and plops herself down. _Is she pouting?_ I quickly look back at Edward. He hugs each of his brothers before sitting down on the floor in between them.

After a few more rounds, it was Edward's first turn. I could not take my eyes off of him. Alice has already jabbed me in the ribs a couple of times for my blatant gawking and I could feel her shifting in her seat again. I glance over at her and she glares at me, burning a hole into my forehead. I look at her confused.

"Stop staring, he's obviously taken. Back down." Alice whispers so quietly, I think I'm hearing voices. I smile and turn back to watch Edward act out 'Gone with the Wind'. I figured it out pretty quickly but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. _He is just so stunning and he is really into this game. How hot is that?_ I suddenly find my mind wandering to the dark depths, as I like to call it. _How fantastic would it be to lick that jaw? Do you think he'll let me? What about unbuttoning some more of those buttons on his shirt? I bet I'll want to run my tongue along his chest too. I wonder, on a scale of one to ten, how mad everyone would be if I just pounced on him right now?_

"Bella, it's your turn." Alice pokes me really hard in the ribs. I wince, and all of the thoughts in my head are gone instantly.

"My turn?" I look at her confused. I look around the room and everyone is staring at me.

_Surely I didn't zone out that long, did I? Who got that point? _I glance up at the score board and we are still winning.

"Bella, it's your turn to go. This is the last turn." Rose offers me the box of cards. I let out a nervous laugh and pull out the next card. (I want to point out that these 'cards' are index cards that the family has made over the years and kept in an index card box.)

I draw the card 'Love Birds'. _I fucking hate birds. They are so creepy and loud and like to fly at my head. Ugh._ _And they poop on everything._ I get chills just thinking about them.

It takes me almost an entire minute to think of a way to act out love without humping someone. I finally decide that I might as well make out with myself, you know, where I turn my back to everyone and cross my arms and caress my shoulders so it looks like I am making out with someone. As soon as I start, the guys erupt in laughter. I shoot them the nastiest look I could come up with before I start fluttering about like a bird.

"LOVE BIRDS!" Alice jumps off the couch and screeches at the top of her lungs. I squeal, run over and hug her. We start jumping up and down like idiots. _Thank god that was quick!_

"See, bro. I told you, it's like she has some psychic ability. She just _knows_ everything, literally." Emmett is talking to Edward.

"Dude, I figured it out but was having too much fun watching her flit about." Edward laughs.

Emmett glares at him, the vein in his temple starting to bulge. "You knew the answer and didn't shout it out?"

Edward starts laughing harder.

"We could have won!"

"Man, don't get your panties into a bunch. We still lost by fifteen."

Emmett huffed. "Whatever. A point is a point. That is a point lost. Thanks a lot. We could have lost just fine without you. I'm getting a drink, anyone else want one?"

"Well, love, that is our cue to head upstairs." Carlisle walks over and extends his hand to Esme.

"You children behave. Breakfast is at eight thirty, I expect everyone there bright eyed and bushy tailed." Esme is careful to look at each one of us before they head to the stairs. "Good night my loves."

"Goodnight." We all said in unison. As soon as we hear their door close upstairs, Emmett continues.

"So I'm having a whiskey sour. If you want something else, Rose will make it." He grins at Rose and walks over to the bar in the far corner of the room.

"Gee thanks. Offer me up as bartender." She makes her way over to the bar and punches Emmett in the shoulder. He pretends it hurts and mocks an 'Ow'.

"Whiskey sour, please." Jasper mumbles.

"Me too." Edward gets up and walks over to _her_. "Do you want anything?"

"I don't drink anymore, remember?" Tanya stands up and faces Edward.

"Are you going to be social tonight or bitchy all weekend?" He looks at her sternly.

"I didn't want to come, you know I hate Forks." She looks over at us; we're all staring at her like she just said we were trash or something. "I'll be better tomorrow, I promise. I'm just going to go to bed." She pulled him into a hug and whispered something in his ear. That wicked, crooked grin reappeared.

"Let's do Jäger bombs." I turn to Rose.

"Really? Awesome." She starts pulling things out of the mini refrigerator.

"No! No Jäger for Bella. We want a happy Bella. Whiskey or vodka only. Maybe rum but sometimes with rum we get pirate Bella." Alice chirps as she steps behind the bar to help Rose. Rose looks at me and shrugs. Unfortunately, she has also learned that Alice will always get her way.

_Le sigh. I was really in the mood for Jäger. Being reminded that I am in Forks, in the middle of the forest, just reminds me of being tied to that damn tree. So excuse me if I have some anger I need to get out, Ms. Brandon. And this Tanya bitch is really getting under my skin. …What the fuck is happening to me?_ I try to discreetly shoot Alice an 'I need a trip to the bathroom to talk' look but when she looks at me she just smirks and continues making drinks. _Bitch._

Once all the drinks are made (Alice decided we should have Cosmopolitans), we make our way to the back deck. We sit at the patio table and begin playing various drinking games. Alice and I learn a lot more about the guys growing up through the same stories from three different points of view.

"Boysssss, go make us anudder round!" Alice shouts at Jasper. We just finished our fourth round and drunken Alice has come out to play. "Puhhleeeasssssee." She gives Jasper the most seductive look she can muster. I must say, she has that one mastered.

"Babe, are you sure you want some more?" Jasper should know better.

"Of course I am sure." She folds her arms over her chest and glares at him. Her eyebrow is slightly raised.

After the guys look us over and retreat to the house to follow orders, Rose looks over at me and very seriously says, "So, what do you think of Edward? Do you think he is hot? You think you could fuck him tonight and get rid of that Tanya bitch once and for all?"

I scrunch my face, "Ugh. Why is someone as hot as Edward with something that looks liked it crawled out of the sewer?" I quickly put my hands over my mouth. I'm not usually mean towards anyone.

I also avoid answering the actual questions because: one, I think he is amazing and I am drawn to him like a moth to a flame and I have no idea why, two, yes I think he is fuck hot and I want to rip his clothes off, three, no matter how much I'd rather not see that girl's face again, I cannot be a home wrecker, four, I am way too shy to actually make a move no matter how perverted my mind gets and five, I've never actually had sex. I'd really prefer my first time to be making love not fucking. No matter how ridiculously gorgeous the man bait is_. Although, vodka is flowing through my veins…_

"That is a fantastic idea!" Alice yells. She just fist pumped the air. Rose and I burst into laughter.

"Did you just fist pump?" I barely get out between fits of laughter.

"So what if I did?" She huffs.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure he's into you. He keeps staring at you and every time you talk, he is in full attention mode." Rose goes to drink from her glass only to realize it is gone and pouts. "Where are those guys and our drinks?" She slams her glass down just as the guys return with the fixings for our drinks.

"We don't actually know how to make cosmopolitans." Jasper shrugs apologetically.

"Not one of you?" I am sure the look of shock was apparent on my face. All three guys shake their heads no. _Holy shit, Edward just bit his lip._

"Tomorrow, we are teaching you." Alice announces. "We cannot have our men unable to make our drinks." She smiles really big at me.

"Wait, 'our men'? I'm not part of that am I?" Edward looks confused. "I don't make drinks; I pay people to make them."

"You are one of our men now Eddie." Rose smiles. The guys shake their heads and sit down. This time though, Edward sits next to me instead of across from me. My heart starts racing.

"So, your drink is a Cosmo?" Edward smirks at me. A million butterflies just took flight in my stomach.

"No!" I say a little more forcefully than I had anticipated. _Damn alcohol._

"No? Didn't Alice just say these were your drinks?"

"Yes but my drink depends on my mood. Ask Alice, she can explain better, she takes notes." I tilt my head to the side and inspect his face. I really want to reach my hand out and run my fingers along that jaw.

"What?" Edward runs his hand over his face to make sure there isn't anything there. I can't help but laugh.

"You are so beautiful." I smile. My face instantly flushes when I realize I just said that out loud. I quickly grab my drink.

_Holy shit! Where is my filter? _

"Thanks? I wasn't aware that men could be beautiful." He mimics me and cocks his head to the side. "You, however, are gorgeous." He smiles wickedly. Those butterflies just quadrupled. _I think I need new panties. That is, if I was wearing some._

"Uhh, thanks." I turn even more crimson.

Alice claps her hands. "They thi…hhaarrrrrrmmmppphh." Jasper quickly covers her mouth and she bites his finger. He immediately withdraws his hand and shakes it.

"That was not gentleman like!" She wails.

"Babe, you need to be quiet, don't ruin their moment." He whispers into her ear and then leans in and distracts her with kisses. He waves us to continue. I secretly thank Alice for the distraction.

I look back at Edward and he is just staring at me, taking me in. I really wish I knew what he was thinking. A slow smile spreads across his face.

And then, out of left field…

"So, Ed, what's up with Tanya?" Emmett decides now is a good time to get information. Rose sinks her nails into his fingers that she was stroking. "Ouch!" He pulls his hand from her and shakes it dramatically. "What the fuck, Rose?"

"Tanya needed to get out of the city for a while and even though she didn't want to come to Forks, it really is the best place for her right now. Some guy has been stalking her. She can be fun, you know." He looks at Emmett and shrugs. Emmett smiles knowingly.

_What does that mean?_

Edward looks back at me and whispers, "She's really not that bad. I don't know why my family makes such a big deal about her. She is just a friend that I care dearly about."

_Dearly, as in fuck buddy?_ I just nod and form an O with my mouth.

Rose huffs. "What, Rosie?" Edward is starting to look irritated.

"We make a big deal about it because we love you. We just don't like her. And no matter how much you insist you are just friends, she is convinced otherwise. She is a total nut job."

"I don't have to explain, but, she really is just a friend that I care about and I'm not going to say it anymore. Leave it alone, Rosie." Edward states, getting more and more irritated. I down my drink and look for the vodka bottle.

"Wait, you said she has a stalker?" Emmett gets excited. _Apparently, stalkers are his thing._

"Yeah, some guy keeps insisting that they know each other. He keeps coming by C.E. He showed up at her place today, trashed it. I think he was looking for something."

"Oh, that reminds me, Bella saw her stalker today."

"Why didn't you call me?" Edward glares at Emmett and then looks over at me as I am desperately trying to open the vodka bottle. I look up confused.

"Do you need some help?" He says gently and reaches out his hands, offering his help.

"Not the kind of help that you could give." I snicker. Rose explodes into a hysterical laughing fit. _I am so glad that she got that._

"You mean with your stalker?" Edward asks, confused. " I am already lending you Emmett and I am using every resource that I have to track him down" He runs he hands through his hair and pulls on it, making his already sexy just fucked hair look even better.

"Lending me Emmett? What does that mean?" Not only am I disappointed that I can't drop a hint to a guy but now I am confused. _Edward has been helping me?_

"Your dad called my dad for a favor. My dad called Emmett, who is my head of security, and got him to help you out. I figured that I have more available resources than Forks P.D. so I offered to help too." He smiles, realizing that I had no idea about any of this, his smile fades. "You had no idea, did you?"

"No, I did not." I look over at Alice and Jasper and they have disappeared. I look at Rose and Emmett. Rose gives me the thumbs up. "Everyone else knew?" Emmett nods. "Oh. Well, thank you Edward." I look back at him.

"Any time." His smile returns and I can't help but smile too.

I pick up the bottle and struggle again. " Please. Help. Open. Now." I thrust the bottle at him. His fingers brush against mine and a shock shoots through me. His eyes shoot to mine just as mine widen. All those butterflies in my stomach feel like they are about to escape from me.

Edward takes the bottle and effortlessly pulls the top off. Without taking his eyes off of mine, he pours two shots and hands me one. There is some rustling around us but I can't unlock my eyes from his.

_I think he may be eye fucking me. I sure as hell am eye fucking him._

"Shot?" He holds up his shot glass. I hold mine up too, still not taking my eyes away from his. "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings." I whisper and we down our shots. I feel the burn down my throat and spread through my chest. I scrunch my face. _That after taste is a bitch._

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Uhhh…." I look at him nervously.

"I'm not a man whore as Rose so affectionately calls me." He looks at me seriously. "I'm not with Tanya either. We've just been pretending."

"Huh? Why would you pretend to be with someone?" I am totally lost. _Please do not tell me you are gay._

"I have always been friends with Tanya, for as long as I can remember. I dated Tanya's sister, Irina. I thought she was my first love. A couple of years ago, she got involved with some bad people. I tried to get her away from them but eventually I had to let her go. I couldn't be with someone that was doing the things that she was doing. She ended up with one of the guys leading that cult." He tugged at his hair. His face turned to pain. "She pulled Tanya into that lifestyle for a while. I lost contact with both of them. They were living in some compound in the middle of nowhere. After about a year, Tanya calls me out of the blue. The guy she was involved with had started beating her and she was scared for her and Irina's lives. She asked if I could help get them out of there. It took me almost three months to get to them. By that time, it was too late for Irina." His eyes start to water. I rub my hand on his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward."

He took two shots before he looked up at me. "I was late by two days…." He took a deep breath and looked out toward the river, shaking his head. "Tanya was in bad shape but refused to go to the hospital. So she has been staying with me. About a month ago, one of the guys from the cult tried to get her to come back but she told him she wouldn't. She said she had met someone and wanted to move on with her life. The guy was relentless. He followed her everywhere and eventually wanted to know who would possible want her…so I stepped in. We've been pretending to date since. We've been planning for her move back to Europe to live with some relatives. So she can just get away."

He looks back at me. "She hates Forks because of the memories. A lot of bad things happened here to her."

"Yeah, I can understand that." I look down at my empty shot glass and debate if I should take another drink. _I still don't understand why his family doesn't like her. Don't they know the situation?_

Edward placed his finger on my chin and tilts my head up. "Hey. It'll get better I promise. We'll find him." _He thought I was thinking about James. Well, now I am. Shit, now I want that next shot._

He stares into my eyes "Bella, you are so beautiful, I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt you." He leans in slightly and my breath hitches. _Is he going to kiss me?_

"Ah hem." Someone clears their throat. "I am really sorry to interrupt. But Edward, your phone keeps going off." Tanya speaks really quietly. I look over at her and realize that Rose and Emmett have left as well.

Edward pulls away from me slowly, looking torn. He looks over at Tanya. "It's ok. It's probably Marcus with some news."

_Well, there goes that…._

~~*ALBoC*~~

I wake up the next morning to Alice jumping in my bed.

_What the hell is up with people waking me up so goddamn early?_

"Time to get up sleepy head, it is almost eight thirty!"

_Who the hell fed her sugar this early? Jasper is no on my shit list…_

"Uggggggghhhhhhh." That was all that I could get out. My mouth is so dry. _Why is it that I always drink more than I plan?_

Predictably, Alice hands me a glass of orange juice and an aspirin. "So, you want to fill me in on last night?"

"Huh?"

"Last night. We left you and Edward out on the deck. He carried you to bed around two a.m." Alice's face looks like it is about to split into two with the grin she has plastered on it.

"WHAT?" I pull myself up and out of bed.

"We left you so you two could be alone. We're all rooting for you two. Tanya looks pretty pissed today." She somehow manages to smile even bigger.

"Nothing happened. We just talked." _Until Tanya joined us and Edward left…then she and I drank more as she told me her story and I filled her in on mine._

"Yeah, ok. I actually think you passed out. You did drink a lot, Mon Ami."

"Of course I did." I brush it off like this is something that happens regularly because, as of late, it does. I get dressed and follow Alice down to the dining room.

"How long have you been awake?" I just realized that Alice is showered, completely dressed and has her hair and make-up all done. I look like crap, _of course._

"I've been up since seven." She says matter of fact.

"You've been up since seven and didn't bother to get me up so I could shower?" Now I am annoyed.

"I didn't know you wanted to take a shower. Jeeze Bella, it's not like I can read minds or something."

_Ha! I find that one difficult to believe._ I look at her like she has to be kidding.

We enter the dining room and it is filled with people. Just about everyone is dressed in khakis and plaid shirts. _I missed that memo because I am in my yoga pants and concert t-shirt. I look like death, of this, I am sure._

"Alice, what is going on? Who are all of these people?" I whisper as I stand next to her. Rose spots us and weaves her way through the crowed room.

"It's this fundraiser weekend event thing, remember? Teams are separated by color. You and I are just extras so we don't need to wear that horrible pattern." Alice makes a face that I have only seen once when she dragged me to a local fashion show in Seattle. It was at a dress that looked like a trash bag. I can't say that I blamed her. _I hate plaid._

"Ladies!" Rose scoops us both into a hug. She is not wearing plaid either.

"What team are you on, Rose?" I giggle.

"I'm on our team amazing!" She hugs us again, this time tighter. "You couldn't pay me enough to wear plaid. I'm on Emmett's team. I just wear the color not the pattern." She waves her hand down the front of her brown t-shirt.

"Brown?" Alice asks, trying to hide her disgust.

"Emmett picked it because he said we are the shit." Rose shrugs. Surprisingly, she is completely serious but Alice and I laugh.

Breakfast flies by and before I am even really sure what is going on, I am setting up a tent with Alice and Tanya all the way down by the river.

"I have never set up a tent before." I state, just in case no one heard me say it five hundred times at breakfast.

"You don't have to help put it together, just hand me what I ask for and I will get it together. The rest of my team should be here soon and then you two can run off and play." Tanya says impatiently_. Guess our heart to heart last night was quickly forgotten._

We spend the next forty five minutes trying to figure out why we have three extra poles.

"Well, maybe they go across the top because that doesn't seem to be very high up and it's sort of sinking in." Alice offers.

"I have already said that is not where they go. I told you to just let me do this myself." Tanya snaps. She is not a fan of Alice.

"Ok, you know what! You need to knock this shit off. I am sick of you having some chip on your shoulder and taking it out on me." Alice snaps back. She pops her hip out and shakes her head with attitude.

"Excuse me?" Tanya looks her up and down. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am someone about to remind you that you do not treat people like shit." Alice takes off her earrings. "Hold these Bella." I take her earrings and desperately send mental messages to Jasper for help.

"Alice, calm down. It's just a tent." I try to reason with her.

Tanya laughs. "Are you serious, midget?" She pulls her hair into a ponytail.

_Oh dear god. Please, please someone come help!_

"Bella!" _Oh thank god! I don't even care who is calling my name right now, just glad someone got my mental signals._ I turn and see Emmett running towards me, waving his arms. I notice his face change into horror and out of the corner of my eye I see two blurs. Before I can even turn around, I hear Alice scream.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING MIDGET!"

By the time I turned back around, Alice had Tanya pinned to the ground. I couldn't tell if she was punching, scratching or pulling her hair. It was quite possible a mixture of the three. Tanya was screaming uncomprehendingly and frantically clawing at Alice. Alice was screaming explicits.

I took a few steps back, not because I didn't want to help Alice or Tanya but because I was terrified of fighting. I fell to the ground.

"_I want to go home. Can you please take me home now?" I stood next to the couch._

"_After the game." He hissed._

"_I can just call my dad." I started walking towards the phone._

"_You are being a real bitch right now, Bella. Maybe I need to remind you of your place." He snarled at me. He grabbed a fist full of my hair before I could even take another step and pulled me into him. He glared into me, his eyes completely empty. He picked me up and carried me out of his cabin and into the forest. I was shaking with fear and screaming for him to put me down. He had never scared me like this before. I've never seen him snap over something so little. _

"_You want down, bitch?" He threw me down next to a rotting tree stump, knocking the wind out of me. He walked back to the shed next to his cabin and disappeared inside. I slowly pulled myself up and looked for anything to protect myself with against his rage. I think I he broke one of my ribs. I winced as I leaned over and picked up a sharp rock._

_He emerged from the shed with his hockey stick. I froze in fear. He walked right up to me and raised the stick above his head._

"_Please, James! Don't hit me!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. He looked at me and smiled as he struck me with the hockey stick. I screamed out in pain. I could hear a car coming so I just kept screaming. Someone was bound to hear me screaming. He had hit me in the shoulder, rendering my arm useless; of course it was the arm that was holding the rock. I'm not sure how many more times he hit me. I heard a car door open and I could hear someone screaming his name._

_It was Laurent. "James, that's enough!" _

_James struck me one more time before I blacked out._

_I woke up in the hospital. That day, I ended things with James._

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I look up at him and realize I am crying. "I'm ok. I just had a flash back."

"Hey, come here." My ninja scoops me up into a hug. "I'm here now. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise Bella."

"Em, you have an important phone call….they think they found him." Jasper runs up to us, out of breath.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I look forward to reviews. **

**Just in case: C.E. is Cullen Enterprises and Mon Ami is French for my friend.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forks

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: This chapter may contain violence, language or adult situations. However, it will probably contain all three. Read with caution.**

**Chapter 5: Forks**

We were all spread around the bon fire, roasting marshmallows and talking about old folklore. Emmett and Jasper were telling a story about a vampire family that used to live in Forks.

"His coven lived out here in this forest." Jasper sweeps his hands out into the air in a grand gesture. "They were very peaceful with the locals and even had pacts with the local tribes. They lived here until there was an epic vampire war in this field right here." He half whispers, as if someone was listening in.

"Wait…I thought this was the field that the aliens landed their spaceship?" Edward interrupts, a confused expression spreading across his face.

"No, no, no. Aliens don't exist." Jasper assures him, shaking his head.

"There is no way that vampires exist." Rose laughs. "This is werewolf country. Everyone knows that."

"There are as many vampires out there as there are werewolves." Emmett says rather seriously.

"Do you know how ridiculous you both sound? There is no such thing as either." Alice sighs. "There are only telepaths and witches, so much more believable."

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. "You all sound ridiculous."

"You don't believe in any of these things?" Emmett asks in disbelief.

"Oh, I didn't say I don't believe, I just said you all sound ridiculous. If I could have me a vampire or even a werewolf, I would be set. I'd take those options over the ones I have now." I laugh at the thought of a vampire/werewolf love triangle. _Ridiculousness for sure._

"Oh, well if those are my options, I'd take a vampire. He'll never go soft." Rose smiles really big. Emmett just shakes his head.

"…your options now?" Edward looks curious.

"Well, I don't technically have options. But with my situation, option one would be my best friend who is a football player and travels a lot. But I think he might be gay so that complicates things." I frown at the thought of big, gorgeous Jake cuddling with another man.

"HE IS! I SWEAR HE IS!" Alice shouts. We all look at her and she quietly sits back down and takes a big dramatic breath. She had been doing so well this weekend without many 'Alice' outbursts.

"Anyway… then there is my psychotic ex. Because of him, I haven't been out and about since we moved to Seattle, so it's sort of hard to obtain more options. So, a vampire or a werewolf is an option I would gladly accept." I kick at the dirt with the toe of my shoe. _I'm not really looking for options either…not that I was trying very hard before. _I look up at Edward.

"Am I an option?" He asks just barely above a whisper.

My heart stops and I turn beet read. "I…uhh…I hadn't considered that." I half lie. It's not an entire lie because I'm not really looking for anyone right now. However, ever since I have laid eyes on him, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I just haven't considered him an actual option. Mainly because, until recently, I thought he was with Tanya. _He is_ _just someone I want to pounce and…_

"Oh." He sounds defeated.

"What about Tanya, Eddie?" Rose almost growls. I didn't think anyone was paying attention to us since everyone else continued talking about the super natural after Alice's little outburst.

Edward just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you play dumb with me!" Rose snaps.

He sighed. "Rosie, how about you mind your own damn business and stay out of mine." Rose was shocked into silence. Since I have known her, I have never seen her shocked before. She just sat there with her mouth hanging open and shock just radiating from her face.

"Why don't you just tell them, Edward? She'll back off once she knows the truth about Tanya." I say this so quietly that for a moment I am sure I just thought it.

Edward turns to me slowly. He looks at me like I just stabbed him in the back. That's when I realize that I did in fact say it out loud. "I'm sorry." I whisper quietly. Everyone has stopped talking and is looking at us.

"Wait…tell us what?" Jasper looks at me. My eyes widen as I start to freak the fuck out. There is no way I can tell them Edward's story.

"Nothing." Edward snaps. He glares at me. _You just ruined any chance you had with him. Way to go Bella. Big le sigh._

"Dude, just tell us. We won't judge." Emmett nudges Edward's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward gets up and walks to the house.

"Bella, tell us." Rose encourages.

"I can't." I take a deep breath and head towards the house too.

"Edward, wait!" I shout to him as I try to catch up. He's already going up the back steps and heading towards the door.

"Edward! Please!" He slams it shut. I follow him through the house and out to the driveway. "Edward! Please stop!" Tears are now streaming down my face. Tears that are a mixture of frustration, disappointment, regret and pain from practically chasing him across the property.

He abruptly turns around just as I am finally catching up. I bend down to try to catch my breath. _You know, because that totally helps. _I also wipe my eyes. I can't stop panting. _Big, deep breaths, Big, deep breaths._

"What, Bella?" He practically spits at me, his face full of anger. I straighten myself out and look him dead in the eye. _Why is he so angry?_

"I am so sorry." I pant. "Sometimes my filter just doesn't work and I just say things that I am thinking. And I am really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I just think that…What?"

His face changes from anger to disappointment to something I can't quite place. And before I can even react to his sudden mood change, he scoops me into his arms and crashes his mouth onto mine. It's rough and hard and frantic at first but he calms down, giving way to more gentle, patient kisses. His tongue glides across my bottom lip, encouraging me to open my mouth to him. _How could I not? _Instantly, his tongue is all over mine, caressing, exploring. He tastes fantastic, a mix of s'mores and Edward. _Yum…Edward._ His hands are everywhere at once, on my back, in my hair, on my ass. He pulls me closer to him and deepens our kiss. He lets out a gentle moan and I about combust at that heavenly sound. _I already need new panties and now probably pants too. _My hands explore his muscles through the back of his shirt as I run them up from his back, over his shoulders and up into his hair. I grasp at his hair as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the house and pushes me up against the garage door, grinding his very noticeable attraction to me. _Wow._ I groan out in pleasure and quite possibly frustration. He pulls his face away slowly and I almost cry at the instant loss of contact, but he quickly nuzzles it into my neck.

"Bella." He groans into my neck as he trails kisses up to my ear.

"Mmmmhhh…" is all that I manage to get out. He feels amazing, all over me. Suddenly he pulls away and this time I really cry out. "Nooooo."

"Someone is coming." He sets me down gently and grins wickedly. He straightens out my hair and quickly kisses me one last time. His lips are so soft and supple and form perfectly to mine. "I have to go." He looks into my eyes and I can see the struggle of wanting to stay but having to go. He smiles again before he turns for his car. He got into his car so fast, I felt like I had just imagined everything that just happened.

"Bella?" Alice and Jasper we coming around the side of the house just as Emmett and Rosalie were coming from the front door. I refuse to answer them. I straighten out my shirt and prepare my bitchy voice and the most evil look I can muster, which really isn't as bad ass as I think it is. _Hey, I try._

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice walks over to me and instantly regrets being the first to reach me.

"I am fanfuckingtastic Alice." I use the unidentified feeling I felt, when I lost contact with Edward and he left, to get my bitchy voice at its most acidic. "What do you guys want?"

"Umm…we wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you catch up to Edward?" She talks hesitantly.

I stare at her for almost a full minute before I look at her three sidekicks standing at least ten feet away. _Ha! Everyone is scared of angry Bella._ I can't see their faces because it's quickly getting super dark. I look back at Alice, who has taken two steps back. "No." This was the first lie I have ever told Alice in the history of our friendship.

Alice flings herself onto me and squeezes with everything she has, which surprisingly, is a lot. Slowly my unidentified feeling washes away and guilt slowly creeps in. My bitchyness and my non-badass evil look melt away too. _Ugh, why do I feel so horrible right now?_ I squeeze Alice back with all that I have, which is really not much at all. _I am totally not a badass like Alice._

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened back at the fire or just now. I am here for you, B, no matter what and even if you want to lie to me." Alice sighs into my shoulder. Remorse floods through me.

_How the fuck does she always know?_

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I lied. This is the first time I ever lied to you and it lasted a whole thirty seconds." I try to pull away from her strong ass pixie grip.

"I know you haven't lied to me before and I forgive you for you momentary lapse in judgment just now. I heard he has that effect on people." She lets go of me. She smiles and whispers, answering my questioning look. "You smell like him." _Does she just memorize what everyone smells like?_

The other three slowly make their way forward.

"Bella, can you please tell us what just happened?" Rose asks softly.

I look at her but still can't see her face. "I know something that I think you all should know but it is not my place to tell you. I apparently cannot control my filter when I am around Edward and I just caused problems, I guess. I actually have no idea why he is so mad about it. But I am sure he will tell you when he decides that the time is right." I sigh. My mind slowly wanders back to what happened after I caught up to Edward. My insides warm at the thought of him all over me.

"Oh. And it has to do with Tanya?" Rose takes a step closer to me. I just stare at her, trying to focus on current events. _It is really hard since I can still taste him._

"Rose, that's enough. Bella, let's go inside. I need to fill you in on something." Emmett sounds cold and distant. My heart jumps up into my throat and my stomach bottoms out. _I really don't want to learn anymore secrets._

As soon as I sit on the couch, Alice asks me if I want a drink. I decline since I drank too much last night. Alice sits on one side of me and Rose on the other. I suddenly feel like I have been put in a hot seat, a new twist on the Bella sandwich. _They've tricked me, I just know it. With their combined brain power I bet they figured out a way to extract information._

"Bella, they've located James." Jasper blurts out.

Emmett shoots him a look then looks at me. "Bella, he's been spotted in Forks with another guy. We had their van tracked. They went to some compound right before you hit Beaver. It's a ways out there in the sticks. We've set up surveillance, but whoever is out there with him really doesn't want to be found. Everything is tucked away between trees and rocks, even caves."

I just stare at him dumbfounded. _They found James…..that's good. He's practically hiding in the forest…that's bad. James knows the forest like the back of his hand. Who was he with? Is it Laurent? Did he find Laurent? Did Laurent find him? Why do I care? I'm moving on, right? He hasn't actually attempted to see me in person. He's just been trying to creep me the fuck out. Why don't I have any real answers yet?_ I scrunch my face as more questions flood through my head.

"But don't worry, Bella. We're gonna make sure he won't ever get near you." Emmett picks me up off of the couch and scoops me into a bear hug. _My god, he's crushing me!_ I gasp for air and he gently loosens his grip. "Sorry."

"Em is the best at what he does." Rose chimes in.

"I'm sure he is. But James hasn't actually tried to see me yet. And he escaped over three months ago. I'm not really that worried." I struggle to get out of Emmett's grasp.

"He broke into your dad's house this morning." Emmett half whispered.

"What? How come nobody told me?" I push my way out of Emmett's arms as hard as I can.

"Rose, why don't we go see if Esme needs any help?" Alice gets up and pulls Rose to the doorway. She looks reluctant but follows Alice into the hall.

"We had to wait for the prints to come back with a match. And our guys had to comb through the footage to be sure." Emmett shrugs.

"WHAT! What footage? What guys? How many people are involved in this little operation?" I pull at my hair as I pace around the room. _My dad always overreacts but this is a bit much, even for him._ I try to steady my breathing. _In…out…in…out…_

"The security camera footage. We had cameras installed around your dad's property. And we have as many people working with us as we need. Why? Do you think we need to up our manning?" Emmett rambles on. I just tune the rest out. I need a minute to think. _Why would my dad install cameras? What are they not telling me?_

I guess I'm going to just have to pick a place to start. "Why does my dad have cameras everywhere?" I blurt out as Emmett continues to ramble.

"…uh….well….erm…you don't know?" He looks up at me hopeful.

"No one tells me the things that would be the most helpful. It's 'Always keep Bella in the dark' mode. I'm sick of it. Emmett, just tell me everything. Tell me why this is getting to be such a huge deal with ninjas, cameras and an operations team!" I'm yelling now and throwing my arms into the air for good affect. _That's right, you better know I am angry and frustrated._

"Ummm…well what do you know? Start with what happened first." Emmett walks over to the bar and pours three drinks. I had forgotten that Jasper was still in the room, sitting quietly by the fireplace.

"Um, I know that I was brainwashed for a while by James. He had me convinced that we were soul mates and people were only trying to tear us apart. He started hanging out with some really strange people and that's when things started getting bad. Uh… after I ended up in the hospital the first time, I broke things off with him." I paced in circles, twisting my hands around each other.

"A week later he kidnapped me and took me to some shack deep in the forest. He'd been planning for us to get married and kept telling me that we had to wait for his friend to get there so we could be. Umm… he locked me in that shack for three days, torturing me." I shiver, thinking about the things that he did to me.

"I tried to escape when he said he was leaving to get more supplies. I thought that meant he was going to town, but he didn't. He found me almost instantly. He beat me with a rock before he finally knocked me out and when I woke up; I was almost naked, bleeding and tied to a tree. I remember Jake was cutting the ropes away from me." I take a deep breath and positioned myself onto the couch.

"After that, I spent a week in the hospital. I had several broken bones and a really bad concussion. The only good thing was that he didn't actually rape me, of course that's because he believed in being married first. I think it took almost a week before they found James. My dad said he plead insanity and was sent to Western State Hospital. Then, I was told that he escaped about three months ago."

Jasper let out a long sigh, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time I was talking. He already knew the story from my point of view, since he was the psychiatrist I saw for the first few months after. I look over at him, slumped in the chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "That is all you know, Bella? No one told you anything else?" Jasper encouraged.

"That is everything." I am starting to get really irritated. Jasper looks up at Emmett, talking to him with just his eyes. Emmett nods. _How do people do that? I want to learn some of these ninja skills too. I've only mastered giving the look._

"Um, so…there are some things that you don't know." Emmett mumbles before gulping down his drink.

"What don't I know?" I'm glaring at Emmett now.

"Well….umm….see…" He is having trouble finding a good place to start. "Bella, there is evidence that James was involved in some… attacks that happened in Seattle. Another shack close to where you were found had umm… memorabilia of you. He also had a journal in the institution that he kept. It was very detailed about you and a lot of the last few entries were very angry. And this morning at your dad's house, he trashed your old room. We think he was looking for something."

"Attacks in Seattle? When?" I need to just focus on one thing at a time.

"Uh, I think this was about a month ago. Some women, looking like your doppelgängers, were brutally attacked and pretty much left for dead."

"Around the time that I moved to Seattle?" I feel all the blood drain from my face.

"Uh, give or take a few days." He looks at me solemnly.

"Oh. Ok. Well, moving on then." I don't even know what to say to that. Except, _thank god I've pretty much been in hiding for the last month._ "There was 'memorabilia' of me? What does that mean?"

"There was a shrine to you. The walls were covered in photos of you. There were bits of your clothes, finger nails and hair. There were even drawings of you. There was a journal there too but wasn't nearly as graphic as the one at Western."

"So this journal was bad? What did it say?"

"Bella, just trust me when I tell you that you do not want those nightmares." He was very firm; leaving me to feel like any more questions about the journal will only make him angry.

"Oh. That bad, huh? Alright then….he trashed my old room? Did he take anything?" I'm twisting hair around my finger. I like to do this when I'm trying to think things through. _What does he want from my old room? I took just about everything from there with me to Seattle._

"Yes, that bad. Uh, we're not sure that he took anything. It seems like he was looking for something."

"Looking for something? I wonder what he was looking for." I'm racking my brain for anything that James might want; that he thinks is in that room._ Noooooo….he wouldn't be after that, would he? Surely he's forgotten all about it._

"Bella, if you remember anything, anything at all, please tells us. It might be what we need to figure out his next move." Jasper talks so calmly, causing me to calm down some.

"Umm…well, there is this notebook we would write in. We'd take turns having it. We'd write all sorts of things in there. Like things we were doing, things we both liked, plans for the future but mostly stupid, childish love letters. After he started hanging out with those weird people, he started writing some dark things in the form of letters to me. He said he needed to warn me of the evil in this world. He made me promise to never tell anyone about the stuff he would write down and I never did because it scared the shit out of me. After I broke up with him, I buried the notebook just inside the forest by my dad's house. I didn't want to see those memories anymore."

"If we take you to your dad's, do you think you would be able to find where you buried it?"

"Of course. I gave it a tombstone. It's how I grieved for the whole situation. Dr. Whit…Jasper encouraged me to grieve like I lost a person that had died. It helped me to get over everything fairly quickly." I smile at Jasper.

"I'll arrange for us to go tomorrow." Emmett runs his hand though his hair, reminding me of Edward.

"Emmett….how involved in this is Edward?" My heart starts racing just hearing myself say his name.

"Oh. Well, he's the one who set up the whole operation and arranged for the cameras at your dads. He's pretty much running the show." Emmett smiles, proud of what his brother is doing.

"Oh." My heart sinks. _What if Edward feels like he just has to protect me like he does with Tanya….like he has some superhero complex?_

~~*ALBoC*~~

**Bella: How's your weekend thing?**

Ten minutes later and when I am almost asleep…

**Jake: Uh good…u?**

**Bella: Horrible. I can't wait to get back to Seattle.**

**Jake: horrible?**

**Bella: more James drama**

**Jake: do tell…**

**Bella: Later…pls distract me.**

**Jake: r u alone?**

**Bella: Never really alone these days…but I'm in bed alone ;)**

**Jake: Then go to sleep**

**Bella: Wow. Brushing me off?**

**Jake: Never! Just sort of busy right now**

**Bella: Am I the other woman now?**

**Jake: sort of. I'll text you 2morrow**

**Bella: USE PROTECTION ;)**

**Jake: Shut UR face. Night Bells**

**Bella: Night **

_Buuuzzzzzzzz. Buuuzzzzzzzz. _

"Ugggghhhh." I roll over and pick up my phone. It's 245 a.m. _This better be a fucking emergency._

**Jake: Shit hit the fan. I'm coming to Forks**

_What the fuck?_

**Bella: What shit? What fan?**

**Jake: Promise you won't kill me**

**Bella: It is 245 in the fucking morning. Tell me what the hell is going on!**

**Jake: I found James…he knows you're in Forks**

I drop my phone. I fly out of bed, my heart racing, and practically fly down the hall to Emmett's room. I knock softly but no one answers. Then I remember that he is outside in a tent with his brother. I debate on going outside when I hear voices across the hall. I walk to the door and listen. _Bad Bella….shame on yourself for eavesdropping._ I feel a pang of guilt, almost unnoticeable since my heart is pounding so hard and loud in my chest.

"…he's involved. We have to tell her." Jasper whispers, loudly, angrily.

"No. it's better to try to just contain this right now." Emmett talks quietly since he's not the greatest at whispering.

"She needs to know. What if she tells him things and it gets relayed back to James." I let out a small squeak when I realize that Edward is in there too.

"Fine. But be gentle, they're …."

I don't want to hear any more so I swiftly creep back to my room. I jump into my bed, making a loud _thunk_ against the wall. I cover my mouth as I try not to laugh at how ridiculous I am being. My heart races even faster when I hear a door open down the hall. I lean over the side of my bed as grab my phone off of the floor. Three new texts.

**Jake: I didn't know I would run into Laurent too**

**Jake: B, I am so sorry…you know I was good friends with them**

**Unknown: Looking forward to seeing you soon. Xo**

I hear footsteps in the hall and a faint knock on my door. I jump three feet into the air.

There is another soft knock before the door knob starts to turn slowly. I hide under the blankets. _The safest spot from anything that scares the shit out of you._ My mind starts racing to the worst possible scenarios.

"Bella?" Rose whispers.

Instantly, I throw the blankets off of me, jump out of bed and fling myself into her arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Whoa! Are you ok? What's wrong?" She gently rubs my back.

"I'm just working myself up. I was texting with Jake and then I was going to tell Emmett something and I just scared myself. It snowballed." I sob into her shoulder.

"You were talking to Jake? What did he say?" Rose guides me over to the bed and we both climb in.

"He said he found James and Laurent. And James knows I am in Forks. Jake said he was coming to Forks. And got text from a number that I don't know." I wrap my arms around my knees.

"Did you tell Jake you were in Forks?" Rose sounds really concerned.

"Uhh…..no. Actually I didn't." My mind goes through all of the texts and not once did I say I was going to Forks. "Maybe he just figured it out on his own? I did say I was on the ferry."

"Bella, I have to tell you something." She pauses dramatically. "Jake is also a suspect in those attacks in Seattle. And he's been to visit James at the loony bin. The guys think that he is giving James information about you."

I stare at her in disbelief, shaking my head slowly. "No. Not Jake. He's too nice to attack anyone. He wouldn't do that. No." I keep shaking my head.

"Bella…."

"No. Not Jake. He's one of my best friends. I know he went and saw James once but he would never tell him anything about me." I look down at my hands but continue to shake my head.

"Think about it Bella. Does anything that Jake said or anything that he's done stand out to you as odd?" Rose is talking so gentle that I look up at her to make sure I am still actually talking to Rose.

I think back over the last few years to when Jake introduced me to James. James had just moved over from Port Angeles. Jake and Laurent took to him instantly and the three of them were inseparable. After Jake had realized that our friendship was strictly plutonic, he set me up with James. We clicked until things fell apart. I don't think that Jake hung out with the weird people that James did but I know they still talked a lot. He seemed devastated when things all fell apart. He even disappeared for a while when James was sent to the institution. But nothing seemed to stick out. Except his recent texts. _How the hell did he know I was in Forks? How did he and why did he find James? And what about Laurent?_

"Nothing stands out until the texts tonight." I sigh.

~~*ALBoC*~~

We're driving to my dad's house in Emmett's truck that he keeps at his parents' house. This drive usually calms me, knowing that I am going towards a source of comfort. But this time is different. I feel a sense of dread and helplessness.

My phone buzzes again. Jake has been texting me all morning. I've been ignoring his texts until I can figure out this mess. I don't even read this text.

Emmett and I pull into my dad's driveway behind Jasper's Mercedes.

"Let's get this over with quickly, please." I say to no one in particular as I get out of the truck. I'm on a mission to retrieve the buried notebook as quickly as possible.

Luckily my dad was at work, so I didn't have to worry about talking to him about any of this mess.

I walk past Jasper, Alice and Rose before Emmett is all the way out of his truck. I head around the house and towards the back yard. I walk past my favorite tree in the whole world. _Don't judge, this tree is amazing!_ I look back and see four faces watch me head toward the forest. I turn back to my destination and speed up my pace.

My nerves start going haywire as I get closer to the tombstone, which is really just a rock with a tiny black heart drawn on it with a sharpie.

I step into the forest. I look back and my friends are now sitting on the back porch, watching me but giving me my space.

The rock is exactly six Bella strides into the forest, turn left at the tree and it is right there by one of the bulging roots. I look back towards the house and can no longer see the porch, just the far side of house. My heart starts beating louder and louder. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was in my ears.

I look around for something to help me dig and settle on a short fat stick. I walk over to the root, bend down and get ready to dig when I hear the crunching of footsteps behind me. I turn slowly to see who is coming and I jump up, screaming.

**A/N: You know the drill…I love those reviews.**

**Oh! Just in case: Beaver is a small town between Port Angeles and Forks.**

**Also, with the holidays coming up, I may not be able to update as quickly. However, I will try my best to stay on schedule.**


	6. Chapter 6: Game Over?

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:**** This chapter may contain violence, language or adult situations. However, it will probably contain all three. Read with caution.**

**Note: This chapter will switch point of views…when this happens, I will let you know. Obviously. ;)**

**Chapter 6: Game Over?**

"Son of a bitch! You fucking scared the shit out of me!" I scream, my heart trying to escape from my chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Bella." With a smug look, he leans against a tree about ten feet from me, his coat falling away from his body revealing a nine millimeter Beretta. _Holy shit!_ _He has a fucking gun!_ My poor stomach joins my erratic heart in abnormal gymnastics inside my body.

"What the hell did you expect to happen when you creep up on someone in a forest?" I pant, trying to get my heart to calm the fuck down. "What are you doing here?" I slowly take a step back trying to not focus on the fact that he has a gun and that I actually knew which kind. _Thank you dad, for all those boring gun talks that have finally become useful._

"I need you to come with me." His voice is like velvet, it has always been so smooth and hypnotizing.

"Uhhh…I don't think that is such a great idea." I stumble backwards as he takes a step towards me. I'm shaking like a little dog now.

"Bella, please don't make this difficult. I need to show you something." He looks towards the house as Alice erupts into a laughing fit. He looks back at me, his eyes widening. "I thought your dad was at work? There are other people here?" His hand slides to his side that has the gun.

_He doesn't know? _"That's just Alice." I say hesitantly. _God, I hope my ninja has something to counter a gun. Oh god! Does he carry a gun?_ My mind races with different scenarios of how this will play out.

He looks towards the house again, unable to see anything except the weathered paneling of the far side of the house. "Is there anyone else?" His voice is low as if someone was suddenly listening.

"Uh…."

"Bella, don't lie to me." He looks at me, deep lines forming in his forehead. Before I can even answer he starts walking towards me. Instinctively, I take another step back and trip over a giant root sticking out of the ground. The air is knocked from my chest as I slam to the ground, successfully hindering any chance of me screaming for help.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You have always been so clumsy, haven't you?" He shakes his head as he leans down and picks me up. After he delicately places duct tape over my mouth, he handcuffs my hands and feet. He throws me over his shoulder and carries me deeper into the woods.

_Holy fuck! I hope my ninja has tracking skills!_

~~*ALBoC*~~

**Edward POV**

"What do you mean she disappeared?" I holler. I pace to the window and back again, pulling at my hair, trying to relieve some of this frustration. I run my hands down and over my face.

_How could they be so stupid? Why wouldn't they just go with her to get the damn notebook? Who's fucking idea was this?_

"She's vanished without a trace. We've searched and researched a two mile radius around the house." Jasper offers.

"Dude, we were close enough to hear her and respond if she made any sort of noise." Emmett's only offer to an answer just isn't good enough.

"Clearly you didn't hear her if she screamed at all." I pace another lap around the room. "So you're telling me, you couldn't see her and that the thought of moving so she would be in view NEVER CROSSED YOUR MIND?" I slam my fist into the wall, leaving a hole. _Sorry, Charlie._

Alice squeaks and buries her tear streaked face into Jasper's side.

"Edward, calm down. We'll find her. We've never lost anyone before." Emmett looks crushed. I feel bad for him. He has, or I guess has had, a flawless record. _How can he be so stupid!_ Rage pulses through my veins again.

"Em, I'm serious, if we don't find her, you're dead." I glare at him. I can feel the vein above my eye bulging out. I clench and unclench my fists and my jaw.

She's been missing for about four hours now. But since my halfwit brother isn't sure on the exact time she disappeared, it's hard to know for sure. _I need to punch something, or scream, or rip someone apart. I shouldn't have left. I should have just told them. I should have told her the truth. Now I don't know if I will ever get the chance to._

"Edward." Rosie's voice is quiet and shaky. "I'm sorry for before." She looks down at her hands as tears silently streak her beautiful face.

I pull her into me and grip her tight. "Rosie, I know. I know." I lean my face into her hair, mostly to hide the fact that I am about to cry.

"You like her?" Rose whispers into my chest so only I can hear.

"You have no idea." _I am inexplicably drawn to her, before I even saw her in person, before I even knew her. My dad and Jas talked about this girl being attacked and I had an overwhelming urge to help. Then, I find out it's my dad's friend, the chief of Forks police. Charlie had helped me so much when I was going through my rebellious years .I wanted to help._

"When we find her, don't you dare hurt her or I will kick your ass myself." She pulls her head back and glares at me.

I can't help but laugh. "Rose, I will never hurt Isabella Swan. I swear." Her face softens as she smiles.

The front door swings opens and slams into the wall leaving a hole where the doorknob hit.

"Do we have any news?" This ridiculously large boy bellows.

"Jake!" Alice pulls herself from Jasper and flings herself at Jake.

_So this is the douche bag that I am going to tear apart?_ Emmett places his hand on my shoulder as I take a step towards _Jake_. I look at him confused.

"Wait. Let's hear what he has to say for himself." Emmett whispers, nodding his head towards Jake.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." He bear hugs her before looking up at me. "Who are you?" He nods his head at me and sets Alice down.

It takes every nerve in my body to hold me back from pounding this guy's face in. "Edward Cullen." I say through gritted teeth. I extend my hand out but he ignores it.

"Are you here to help find Bella?" His voice is smug. _What the hell is this guy's problem?_

"You could say that. Do you know anything?"

"Me?" His voice creaks. He looks around the room at everybody and avoids looking back at me. "Why would I know anything?"

"Oh Jake, if you know anything at all, please tell us!" Alice pleads with him. He looks down at her and seems to contemplate making a comment.

"Jake, look, we know about your connection to James." Emmett steps forward.

Jake tenses. He surveys Emmett, who is significantly bigger than he is, before answering. "My connection to James? You have no idea about my connection to James."

"We know he has you wrapped around his finger. We know you give him information about Bella. We know you let him stay with you right after he escaped Western. We also know about the attacks." While he spoke, Emmett moved to stand in front of the front door as Jasper blocked the path to the back door.

Jake's face fell. "How do you know any of that? Erm…too bad none of that is true." He quickly looked at Alice who has retreated to and is now clutching Rose, horror spreading across her face.

"How could you!" She spat at him, tightening her grip on Rose.

"It's not what you guys think."

"Where the hell is Bella?" I try very hard to keep the patience in my voice.

"I….I….I can't tell you." He face changes to defeat.

"Where is she?" I roar as I fight the urge to beat this punk to a pulp.

Jake looks at Emmett then to Jasper and back to Alice. "Look, I got a message telling me she was missing. I was sent to find out as much information as I could."

"Information?" Jasper calmly asks.

"Progress….you know….like if there is any indication that you guys know where she is. If there is any sign that she is about to be rescued." He sighs, never breaking his eye contact with Alice.

"What the fuck does that mean? You know where she is, don't you?" Emmett punches his right hand into his left. He is starting to lose his patience too.

I've had enough of this shit. Bella has been missing for far too long. I barrel across the room and plow Jake into the wall. "Where the fuck is she, you piece of shit?" I clench my hand around his throat and push him harder into the wall.

"G...g…gone." Jake sputters. I loosen my grip on his neck, slightly. "She is with James now, I'm sure. He sent Laurent to get her. Bella has always trusted Laurent." I pound my fist into his face until Emmett and Jasper pull me off of him. I walk out onto the back porch, slamming the door shut.

_He has her. He fucking has her!_ I kick the chair off the deck and into the yard and let out a loud growl. My hand starts to sting. I look down at my busted hand, dripping with blood. I open and close my fist making sure I didn't break anything. _Damn, that felt good._

~~*ALBoC*~~

**Bella POV**

We stop after Laurent has been hiking forever. He sets me gently down onto a giant rock.

"I am so sorry Bella. I am going to have to blind fold you now." He pulls out a handkerchief from his back pocket. I try to scream even though I know no one can hear me, tears stream down my face. "Hey no crying, ok? I don't do crying." So I start sobbing loudly. _Of course._

He pulls me into a hug. I can't help but feel helpless. "James just wants to talk to you." He tries to sound reassuring.

_If he just wanted to talk to me, he would have one of the millions of times he called. I'm not stupid Laurent. Le sigh._

As soon as I stop sobbing, he carefully ties the blindfold and hoists me back over his shoulder. I feel like throwing up, not that it would do me any good, my mouth is taped shut. It seems like Laurent walks in circles for a while before he finally choses a path. _Trying to confuse me? Sort of stupid since I can't see anyway._

Eventually we stop and I am set down on the ground, I think. I hear footsteps walk away from me and then two sets of footsteps coming back.

"Did anyone see you?" The voice is low and raspy but unforgettable.

"No."

"Good job, Laurent. I sent Jake to keep us updated."

_Jake? My Jake? That son of a bitch!_

"You know he'll wimp out. He's too attached." Laurent laughs.

"I don't know about that. I promised him something he couldn't refuse." I feel a cold hand on my back. "It's been a long time my love." I am abruptly lifted into the air and carried into a building. The door creaks as James kicks it in.

"Who the hell is that?" A girl shrieks dropping something that makes a loud crash as it hits the floor.

"You will be taking care of her for me. Take good care of her, understand?" I am set down into a chair. I hear James leave and the door slam shut. There is clanking and what sounds like a lock turning.

Very gently, the girl removes my blindfold. I blink several times to try to adjust to the bright light. "Please don't scream. No one can hear us all the way out here and it just makes them mad." She very carefully removes the duct tape from my mouth. _Them? Who the hell is them? James and Laurent?_

"Who are you?" My voice is hoarse from trying to scream.

"My name is Kate. I've lived at this compound for the last two years." I look at her in disbelief.

"Two years?" Kate just nods as she looks through the cupboards for something.

Kate is small like Alice. She has long pale blonde hair and golden eyes. She is beautiful, just desperately in need of a shower.

She finds a small box and brings it over to me. "I don't know a lot about hand cuffs, but here are some keys. One should work, right?"

"Uh, I'm not in the habit of getting handcuffed very often." I shrug and pretend to inspect the box of keys.

"Oh, right. I'll just try them all." She smiles. It takes her five keys before she finds the right one.

I am so tempted to knock her out and breakout of this place but she has been so nice to me thus far. Plus, I'm clumsy and can't run fast. So instead, I manage a small, "Thank you."

Kate shows me around the small three room building. She sets up a bed for me next to hers in the room at the back of the building. There is one tiny window but there is a giant tree on the other side conveniently blocking an escape.

She sits on the edge of her bed, fidgeting with the corner of the blanket. "What does James want with you?" She asks shyly.

"He wants something I have, I guess. He probably wants to hurt me too." I look over at her when she makes a little squeak.

"_You're Bella!_" She jumps up and pulls me into a hug.

"Uh…yeah?" She lets go to look at me before squeezing me even tighter.

"You're our only hope of getting out of here!" She squeaks again. She releases me and plops onto her bed.

"What?" I am thoroughly confused.

"I heard Laurent saying that Tanya was taken by a guy. Um, I think his name was Edwin or something. "

"Edward?" My insides tingle as I say his name. I instantly perk up to this conversation.

"Yes! That's it. Anyway, I overheard Laurent saying his men have been following them when they go to town for supplies. He said you were being protected by Edwin...Uhhh…Edward's men. So that means if they managed to get you here that this Edward will come looking for you!"

"Wait…back this train up. Tanya was here? In this place?" I gesture around the room.

"Yes. I think she escaped in March, right after James got here." She taps her finger on her chin. "It's a good thing too because James really had a thing for her. He was almost as obsessed with her as he is with you." She looks over at me and looks me up and down. "But I am pretty sure Garrett claimed her. I always saw them together."

"Have you had a lot of interaction with James and Laurent? Who is Garrett?" I nestle into my bed, ready for full gossip mode.

"Garrett is like second in command here or something, Laurent is the boss. Well, now that James is here, he's been in charge. So I am confused. I haven't had much interaction with Laurent since James came. I see James all the time though. He has me take care of the other girls. I guess you could say he's put me in charge of them."

"Other girls? How many people are out here?" I try to not let the shock show in my voice.

"Uhhh…there are like five or six guys but sometimes the Native Americans come out. There are like twenty of them. They never stay. They usually only come for what James calls negotiations. There are four other girls now that Tanya and her sister are gone." She shrugs. "And now you're here."

"Where is everyone else? Do you live in this building alone?" This is getting more and more confusing.

"We're on a compound. There are like ten other buildings. I guess you didn't get to see that since you were blindfolded. James stays in this one with me." She looks over at me. "I'm so sorry if he's yours our something."

"No…no…no you're good." I assure her. "So where are we?"

"The forest." She looks at me like the answer couldn't be more obvious. "Hell. They trick people into coming here and once you are here, you never leave. We used to be able to go to town, until Tanya fucked that up for us." Bitterness coats her words. "Garrett had a meltdown after he found out she was planning to leave."

We hear the lock on the door scratch open. Kate flies out of bed. "Come on. James likes us to wait by the door when he comes in." She grabs my arm and pulls me back into the main room.

We stand a few feet away from the door as it slowly pulls open. James walks in carrying a big box.

"Ladies." He nods at us as he walks past and into the next room. I feel weird seeing James. He comes back into the main room a few minutes later, dressed in all black. "Remember this?" He gestures to his outfit.

"It was you on the ferry." I gasp.

"You almost ruined everything that day. We just got lucky that you were there too. It made finding you so much easier." His grin sends chills down my spine.

"James, why do you want me so bad? What do I have that no other girl has?" I feel a pang of guilt wash over me when Kate's smile fades.

"You are you. And you have my secrets." He states simply.

"James, I don't even know what that means. " I'm tired of playing his game.

"You have something of mine. I want it back." He sneers at me.

"The notebook?" I ask even though I know that's what he wants. "I got rid of that when I erased you from my life over a year ago."

"Ouch. That stings. I thought we were soul mates, Isabella. We are meant for each other." He circles around me, eyeing me up and down. "You can't just erase someone from your life. Especially not a life I have spent so long planning. If I have you, I have no need for that stupid notebook." He faces me and curls his arm around my waist.

"Mmmm….you still smell so delicious." He rubs his nose into my hair.

"James, you give me the creeps. Let me go." I push him away and he actually takes a step back, letting me go. "Any feelings I ever had for you were beaten out of me with a hockey stick. And in case that didn't do the trick, I'm sure as hell the rock did." I feel my face flush with anger.

James stares right at me. "Who would possibly do these things to you?" He sounds shocked.

I'm dumbfounded. _Is he fucking serious right now? I feel like I just took the last one way ticket to crazy town._

"James, you did these things to me." I speak slowly and say it as nicely as I can just in case it sends him into a rage.

He face contorts. "No, no I don't think I did. I love you too much. I could never hurt you."

I am about to lose it when his radio goes off. "Nomad, come in Nomad."

He pulls a radio (walkie talkie) out of his pants pocket. He smiles at me. "This is Nomad."

"Nomad, the Dog has returned. He has information and a mutilated face."

James face turns three shades of purple. "Mutilated? Send him in here. Over and Out." He snarls into the radio. He turns to me, "Things are about to get real good."

~~*ALBoC*~~

**Edward POV**

It is dark out now and we still haven't found her. I just can't seem to relax. I've paced this room so many times that the carpet is starting to wear. At this rate, I'm going to have to buy Charlie Swan a whole new house.

My muscle, Felix and my right hand man, Marcus have come out to help Emmett and his team, but it still doesn't feel like it's enough. Forks Police Department, Port Angeles Police Department, and the Clallam County Sheriff's Department are all looking and it is still not enough. Right now, where does all of our hope lie? In tracking devices planted all over Jacob Black.

I cringe thinking about how much Bella seems to trust him and how close Alice says they are._ How could you do this to someone you care about? This is something I will never understand._

"Mr. Cullen?" Marcus pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I'm not sure I can even form friendly words right now.

"I have what you requested, sir." Marcus hands me a small satchel.

"Thank you." I manage to choke out. My throat is so dry and raw from yelling at everyone. I swallow a few times hoping to moisten my throat. "Let Emmett know I am retiring for the night. I am only to be disturbed if there is any news."

"Yes, sir." Marcus nods.

I've set up my base in Bella's old room. Right now it is the only way for me to stay close to her. I pull out a water bottle from my bag and lay on the bed with the small satchel clutched in my fist. I contemplate if sleep is really necessary. I didn't get much sleep last night because I could not stop thinking about her. Now, I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about her. _It'll probably be better if I'm not sleep deprived when we find Bella tomorrow and I kick some major ass._

I open the satchel and dump the contents onto the bed. I sort through the various items until I find the aspirin bottle. It's not really aspirin; it's the valium I have to hide from my pill popping assistant, Victoria. I pop one to take some of this anxiety away. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. I let my mind wander to last night and my kiss with Bella. Instantly I'm hard and smiling like a kid in a candy store that was just told had free rein.

I slide my hand into my boxers and gently stoke myself as the memory of me all over her floods my head. My hands caress her ass as my tongue explores hers. I feel her breasts pressed firmly against my chest. I let out a small moan, thinking about her hands running through my hair, gently tugging at it. I rub myself harder, thinking about how amazing it felt just rubbing against her sex. Her hot, wet sex. _Thank you to who ever invented yoga pants._ I stroke myself faster, thinking about how her breathing hitched as I showed her how excited I was just by kissing her, and her groan in response. But the moan when I said her name is what does it for me. I erupt all over my hand with a final grunt and a sigh. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I check my phone one last time before I am out for the night.

~~*ALBoC*~~

**Bella POV**

I about shit my pants when Jake walks into the room. I just stare at him in disbelief. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Then the conversation with Rose runs through my head. I shake my head, hoping that I am just imagining it. But he is still standing there, avoiding looking in my direction. This gives me ample time to stare at him though.

His face is fucked up. _I wonder who did that to him? I hope it was Emmett._ His right eye is swollen shut, he has double black eyes, his top lips is busted open but looks like it has recently stopped bleeding. He at one point had a bloody nose; in fact, I think his nose is broken. Actually, the whole right side of his face is swollen. I think that's where most of his smack down happened. _That leaves me the left side._

James laughs. "What happened to you?" _As if that is not obvious. What a dick._

"He's back, with a vengeance. I think it's personal this time." Jake reports to James with a few sideways glances at me, his hand doing those nervous twitch things.

"Fantastic!" James claps his hands. He walks over to inspect Jake's face. "It's a shame; you had such a perfect nose." He reaches out to touch it but Jake flinches and steps back. "Kate, get Mr. Black an icepack."

"I'm fine. Can I talk to Bella, alone?" Jake speaks to James, still not looking at me.

_No, you cannot talk to Bella alone!_ I look at James, pleading with my eyes.

"Nonsense. The icepack will help with the swelling." He holds up the ice and Jake reluctantly takes it. "Kate, let's give these two a moment. Bella, try not to smash his other eye…please." He shoots me a look.

_Wow, he said please…wait, where are they going?Don't leave me alone with this traitor._ I look to Kate for help, but she's useless. She is out the door so fast without as much as a look over her shoulder.

Once the door is shut, Jake finally turns and faces me. I quickly sit on the small wooden chair at the back of the room, as far from him as I can get. Jake sighs and walks towards me. He leans against the wall about three feet from my right. I can feel my heart trying to escape through my mouth. _Oh god, I think I am going to throw up._

"Bella…"

"Don't. I don't want to hear what you have to say. How the fuck could you do this to me?" I snap at him.

"Bella, this isn't about you. You have to believe me."

"What? How is this not about me?" I stand up and yell but quickly sit back in my chair when Jake starts to speak. _He's fucking scary with a smashed in face._

"Just let me explain, and you'll see." Without waiting for me to interject, he continues. "These guys are very bad guys, carrying on their father's legacy. Yeah, long story short, James and Laurent are brothers, we can come back to that later. They have a deal set up with the tribe. There is pack of us that enforce our terms. Remember when I started hanging out with Sam Uley? Well it wasn't completely by choice. I had already been chosen." He pauses and looks towards the door for a minute then returns his gaze towards me.

"Bella, the only reason you were dragged into this was because of your dad and who he is. But then James actually fell in love with you. That really messed up a lot. Anyway, I was sent to follow you to Seattle to keep you safe, and it was closer to James. I was able to keep him updated on what was happening back here. James was an idiot and actually wrote everything down in that stupid notebook you two passed back and forth. That notebook has things in it that will put us all away for a very longtime. You don't want that, do you Bella?"

"Uhhh..."

"Bella, please. Just get that notebook back to James. He's a few nuggets shy of a happy meal. Who knows how far he will go to get it. And if I had known that he was capable of doing what he did to you before, I would have gotten you away sooner."

"Whoa….you mean when you saved me, you were already out here? You knew what he was doing?" I spit at him, rage boiling in my skin.

_Do not hit him. Do not hit him._

"Um, well…um…"

"Holy shit Jake! You got me into this shit. This is because of you. If I had listened to Alice, I would never be in this position." I am screaming into Jake's face, poking my finger as hard as I can into his chest. "Get me out of here, Jacob Black. You get me the fuck out of here!"

"Bella, it's not that easy. James is um…a little upset with how things went down the last time he saw you. He's not willing to just let you go. We've tried negotiating…Look, I'll figure something out. I promise." He leans towards me to pull me into a hug but I can't hold back my anger anymore. I deck him as hard as I can in his left eye.

"Ow!" I howl in pain as I clutch fist to my chest.

"Fuck, Bella!" He retreats from me, towards the door. "James is going to be pissed, and I can't help you once he loses it."

~~*ALBoC*~~

The next thing I know, I am waking up in the hospital.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me."

I open my eyes but everything is blurry. I hear the steady beeping and swooshing of the machines. I blink a few times but everything is still blurred.

"Bella, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Dr. Cullen, err…Carlisle's voice is calm and smooth. I feel his soft, strong hand gently grasp mine.

"Eghh...ermm..." I try to speak but realize there is something in my mouth. I want to panic but strangely, I feel calm.

"Bella, don't try to talk just yet. You still have a tube. I'll have a nurse come and remove it." He calls for a nurse and let me tell you, having a tube removed is no walk in a park. I erupt into a coughing fit and cry out in pain.

"Bella, are you ok? I want to try to refrain from talking for a while. Ok?" I nod ok.

"Do you know where you are?"

I blink a few more times to try to clear my eyes, they are still hazy but I can make things out, sort of. I look around the room and smile. I nod yes. _A hospital, duh._

"Do you know what happened to you?"

I look down my body, I think my right arm is in a cast and I can't even see my legs. I can't feel anything. Again I want to panic but feel strangely calm. I shake my head no.

"Alright." He makes some notes on his chart. "Here, have some water. Your throat will be sore and your voice may not be much more than a whisper for a while."

I gladly accept the water. I feel so thirsty. The cool liquid coats my parched mouth and I feel so much better. I look back over at Carlisle. He is now sitting on a chair next to my bed. I realize that I am in a seated position as well.

"Bella, I need to check your eyes. I am going to shine a small light into them, ok?"

I nod ok. _Like I would deny him checking to see if I was ok. Come on now._

"Hmmm…ok…good…wonderful. Well, Bella, your eyes will make a full recovery. No permanent damage there. Is your vision still blurry?"

I nod yes.

"Yes, it should be back to normal in the next day or two. You're lucky that Emmett got to you when he did." I think he smiles at me.

"Whaaa hap-app en?" Talking is a struggle. _Struggle is an epic understatement._

"Well, I don't know for sure. Your face looks like you were struck with something, causing grade one hyphema which should heal itself in about a week. Um…a hyphema is a hemorrhage to the anterior chamber of the eye. It sounds a lot worse than it really is, I promise." He pauses to gauge my reaction. So I nod that I understand.

"There are some small fractures to your zygomatic bone, also known as your cheekbone. The fractures are really tiny and there was no displacement so surgery was not necessary. So, we're going to keep talking to a minimum and absolutely no blowing your nose. Ok? I'm also going to have you placed on a soft food diet." He looks over the rest of my body.

"Your right hand suffered some damage; there were multiple fractures. The surgeon had a look and determined it wasn't serious enough to do surgery but you'll have to go to physical therapy to regain full function. There was only soft tissue damage, mostly bruises, to your legs. We have you on meds to control the pain." He takes a deep breath. "Bella, you are one hell of a fighter. I can honestly say that I am amazed at how well you are recovering." His cell phone vibrates in his pocket.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _I'm a fighter. I am going to be ok_. _I'm a fighter. I am going to be ok_. I repeat this several times while Carlisle finishes his call.

"Bella, you have some visitors if you are up to it. I can limit it to two people at a time, if you want."

I nod. "Ooo."

"Two at a time it is. Press this button if you need anything or if you need me to kick people out." He smiles as he places a controller with a red button on it into my left hand. I try to smile but it hurts.

First to come in is Emmett and Rose.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose bursts into tears as soon as she sees me. "Oh my god!" She sits down next to me where Carlisle had been sitting.

"Bella….I am so sorry." Emmett kisses my forehead gently. His eyes are red and swollen.

"K." It is really all I can get out that people can understand.

"You won't have to worry anymore. James and Laurent have been taken care of." Emmett shakes his head as he says this. _What does that mean? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_

Rose sobs quietly on my other side. I want to reach out and hug her but I can't move. "Bella, it's ok. I'll be ok. I'm just so glad you are alive!" She kisses my hand. "Alice is dying to see you, so we're going now. Carlisle said we can come to visit whenever, as long as you are up to it. So I'll be here every day, before and after work. Ok?"

I nod. _That's a long commute to come to Forks to see me then head back to Seattle for work._

"We love you, little sister." Emmett runs his hand gently down my arm. I forget and try to smile. It still hurts. So I just nod. _I sure hope Carlisle explained to them about my face_.

As soon as Rose and Emmett are out of the room, Alice bounces in with Jasper close behind her.

"Bella!" Alice shrieks. I flinch and instantly regret it. Pain shoots through my face.

"Uuugggghhhh." I sort of cry out in pain.

"Alice, baby, let's take it down a few notches." Jasper rubs his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, I was so worried about you! I am going to kill Jake the next time I see him. But guess what? You don't ever have to worry about James again!" She smiles so big.

"Uhhh…" I really wish I could talk.

"It's taken care of for good. That is all you need to worry about, Bella." Jasper smiles.

Alice talked for almost a half hour before there was a small knock on the door.

"Baby, I think it's her dad's turn now." Alice looks crushed.

"Oh, ok. I'll be here every day. I promise!" Alice tries to hug me but gives up and settles for a pat on the shoulder.

Next my dad and Esme come in.

"I'm just going to be real quick, love." Esme kisses my forehead. "I just wanted to see for myself that you are ok. I am so glad that they let Carlisle continue to be your doctor. You are in great hands. I am here if you need me at all. Just let one of the nurses know." She waves goodbye and leaves the room.

My dad walks in slowly. He sets a beautiful arrangement of wildflowers on to the table next to my bed.

"I had Alice collect these from our yard." He smirks. "I thought you needed something from home that hadn't been destroyed." He lets out along deep breath and sits next to me.

"Thank you." I say as slow as I can so it will come out clear. A single tear rolls down my dad's face.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I…I…I'm just so sorry." He drops his head down. After a few minutes of silence, my dad tells me about the day I was born and how happy he was. He never thought that happiness could be topped until he found out I was alive and safe. "I just don't know what I would do without you." He shakes his head at the thought.

My dad stayed with me through dinner and until the nurse kicked him out, insisting that I needed some rest.

"I'm just a phone call away." He says as he hesitantly walks to the door. "I love you, Bells."

I just got comfortable after the umpteenth inspection of my injuries by the nurse when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Men." Is what came out instead of 'Come in'. _Cut me some slack, I'm broken. Le sigh._

There was a slight hesitation before the door creaked open and in walked Edward with the most beautiful arrangement of Orchids, Stargazer lilies, and red and pink roses.

The monitors that I was hooked to started to go crazy. _Guess I can't hide the reaction I have to him when I'm attached to loud machines._

**A/N: Give it to me…please and thank you. **

**Do we like having and Edward POV? Is this something we want more of? Let me know.**

**Oh…just in case…the current U.S. military standard sidearm is the 9mm Beretta…this might be useful information in a later chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:**** This chapter may contain violence, language or adult situations. However, it probably doesn't contain any violence this time. Read with caution just in case.**

**Chapter 7: Moving Forward**

Edward either pretends to not notice the loud, annoying machines or is really deaf because he shows no response to the machines selling me out. He walks slowly to the side of my bed, without looking at me once, and places the flowers by the ones from my dad.

"These are for you, obviously." He whispers. He hesitates before he finally looks at me. "I'm sorry. It's late, I should go."

I can't see his face clearly but I'm certain, for a split second, he winces before gaining control of himself.

"Stay." I say as slow as possible so he can understand me.

"I had to see you. I am so sorry, Bella. Um…Carlisle said that talking was a little rough for you right now, so I brought something to help with that." He reaches into a bag that I hadn't notice and pulls out a laptop.

"This is for you. If you want to talk, you can take your time and type so you won't have to strain yourself trying to talk. Also, it can keep you busy when you're alone here, recovering."

"K." I nod just in case he couldn't figure out that 'K' meant that I would love to talk to him.

He pulls the little bed table over and positions it over me. He sets up the laptop so he can also see the screen. "I wasn't sure which hand you use more so I figured a keyboard would be easier than actual writing." He proudly half smiles to himself.

_I'd be proud too if I thought this through, Mr. Hotness._ I take slow deep breaths so my machines don't go crazy again. _God, that is embarrassing!_

After a fairly quick tutorial, Edward asks if I still want to talk or play with my new toy.

_Is this a trick question?_

He smiles at my confused look and sets up word. "Here, type. I need to know what you're thinking." He pulls the chair as close to the bed as possible and sits down.

**Thank you, Edward.**

"You're welcome. Do you like it?" He looks at me eagerly, then back to the laptop.

**Yes! So thoughtful. **** -smiling hurts **

"Ha. I don't want you in any more pain, so tell me when it's too much. Ok?"

**Of course... I'm glad you're here.**

"I wanted to come earlier, as soon as I heard you woke up, but I had some things to take care of."

**Work?**

"No…well, sort of. The last few days have been horrible. We didn't know when you would wake up so we all sort of camped out here." He blushes.

**Oh. How long was that?**

"Three days." The look he has on his face is heartbreaking. I want to scoop him up and squeeze him tight.

**Oh. That's a long time. I'm sorry.**

"No. Don't be sorry. You were healing."

**That's a long commute for work.**

He looks at me funny for a second. "Bella, we're in Seattle."

I take a few minutes to process this. My brain must be lagging.

"We felt that being in Seattle would be better. You're closer to more options if needed."

**Oh. It's that bad?**

"Um, well…I guess it depends on what you think 'that bad' is. You're injuries are bad and at first we weren't sure exactly how bad. What happened to you was really bad. That whole experience was a lot worse than bad. But you're alive, that's what matters." He looks away from me and runs his hands through his gorgeous just fucked hair. My monitor's beeps pick up their pace.

_Thank you, modern technology, for selling me out. Again. Le sigh._

**Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything after I punched Jake.**

"You punched Jake?" He sounds really surprised.

**I think he broke my hand. It hurt so badly after.**

Edward laughs. "Yeah, your hand is messed up. That explains those fractures. Good job, Bella. Jake's face is fucked up."

**Did it look as bad as the other side? I forgot to thank Emmett for that.**

"Yes, it was almost as bad. His left eye was swollen shut too, so he couldn't see anything." He smiles really big. "Why would you thank Emmett?"

**Didn't he do that to Jake's face?**

He lets out a low, dark laugh. "I did that Bella. We knew he knew where you were and he wouldn't tell us. I sort of lost it." He looks down. He seems embarrassed.

Right now I can't decide if I think that Edward is crazy or if that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. After a few moments, I decide.

**THAT. IS. AWESOME! (I'm smiling really big on the inside.) :D**

He lets out a long breath. "I was worried that you would be so mad at me. He's your best friend."

**WAS. I don't want anything to do with him now.**

**Plus, I don't think I could be mad at you, Mr. Cullen.**

"No Mr. Cullen here. Just Edward." He does that Über sexy half smile thing that always gets me all worked up.

_Not fair!_

"So you don't remember what happened?"

I just stare at him, because I know he can just glance up the screen to my previous question.

"Right. So, I don't know what happened to you before we got there but I can tell you what happened after we did." He looks me over and shudders. "Bella, it was the worst thing I had ever seen in my life. There were torture chambers and dead people still in them. I can't even describe the feeling of thinking that was what happened to you too. We were going in and out of building after building and we couldn't find you. Then we saw Jake laying in front of one that was tucked away from the rest." His face drains of color.

"We entered slowly because we could still hear James yelling and things crashing around. There was a girl crumpled by the door. What happened next took no more than thirty seconds. I was making sure the girl by the door wasn't you when we heard James in the back room screaming. Screaming your name." He scrunches his face and shakes his head. I can't help but feel an overwhelming magnetic pull to Edward.

"Emmett and Felix bolted to the back room before I could lay the girl back down. I heard Emmett growl and a gunshot. I've never moved so fast in my life. By the time I reached the door, Emmett was carrying you out." He closes his eyes and barely whispers. "You looked dead. You were covered in blood and unconscious. Emmett was crying and just kept saying sorry but I didn't want to believe we lost you. I yelled for the paramedics. They confirmed that you were still alive but they didn't have much hope for your survival. I insisted you be life flighted to Seattle. I know this hospital well." He shrugs. "I sort of own it. I insisted that Carlisle be your main doctor and a team was assembled to help you. The first two days were the worst. But once the blood was cleaned up and some swelling went down, our hope was renewed. You were healing incredibly fast." He looks over at me, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Bella! Don't cry. I'm so sorry." He gently runs his thumb across my cheek to wipe away my tears. "You're going to be ok. I promise."

I just stare at him and cuss myself out on the inside. _My damn face doesn't work when I fucking need it too._

He leans back in his chair and looks me dead in the eye. "Bella, I care about you, a lot. More than I ever expected to. I'm drawn to you…like some magnetic pull. I can't stop thinking about you. I mean that in the least creepy way possible." My monitors go nuts. This time he glances quickly at them and then looks back at me, confused.

A few minutes pass. I can't stop staring into those intense green eyes. I again notice that they are not just green but have a bluish tint with a little bit of light brown around the pupil. His eyes are really dilated, taking me in.

"Bella, please say something." He urges but not breaking our gaze.

I very reluctantly look at the laptop and start to type as fast as I can with one hand. _I need to continue to stare into those eyes…I need to._

**Edward, I feel the same. From the moment I saw you, I felt a magnetic pull to you. I was worried that I would never get to see you again. You're not creepy at all. **** That is a good thing.**

He laughs and kisses the top of my head. But I continue to type.

**You do have some explaining to do, Mister. I have questions from what I learned while I was kidnapped yet again.**

"I will tell you anything you want to know, Isabella Marie Swan."

**Did you know Tanya was where I was?**

I don't want to sound bitchy but I need to know.

"I didn't at first. I recognized Laurent as the guy that had been harassing her out here. They were in a different location when I got Tanya but it doesn't surprise me that they move around. When I realized James was with Laurent, I tapped into our extra resources. I got more people to track him down. I know what Tanya went through and I didn't want you to go through that too."

**Do you have feelings for Tanya?**

"I won't lie. I did at one time. But that was a long, long time ago, before I dated her sister. After a while, it became clear that our relationship would always be plutonic. She's like a sister to me. I want to protect her and be there for her as if she was my real sister."

**Oh.**

"Is this all the explaining I needed to do?" He slyly smiles at me.

**For now.**

~~*ALBoC*~~

Five days later, I am finally released from the hospital.

Alice and Rose insist that my first night home be girls only. They setup the penthouse like a spa. Rose claims that she can give the best pedicure ever so I play along. _I mean seriously, who turns down a pedicure?_

Alice takes the daunting task of ordering takeout. I'm allowed to eat most foods now but they still have to be a bit soft. She orders Thai. _Mmmm…I missed Thai._

"So…Bella. Tell us about you and Edward? He's visited you a lot since you woke up." Rose is always probing for information. If I didn't know better, I would think she had a thing for Edward.

"Nothing. He is just my friend." It still hurts a little to talk but it's not unbearable.

"Ha! Friends my ass!" Rose snorts.

"Serious. I promise. I don't need anything more than friends right now."

"No matter how you feel?" Alice chirps from the kitchen.

"No matter how I feel." I sigh. _Little more subtle ladies? I haven't even been home two hours and they are already ganging up on me._

"Ah ha! So you like him!" Rose jumps up and points at me.

"I never said I didn't. There is just nothing going on with us. I promise I will tell you if that changes." I mock defense.

"You better." Rose smirks before she continues rubbing my feet in the bowl of hot water.

~~*ALBoC*~~

Six weeks ago today, I was released from the hospital. Today, I am heading to physical therapy…with my dad. Apparently, I am not allowed to be alone these days. _You know, since I keep getting abducted and beaten and what not. Le sigh._

Jake was put on house arrest at his dad's house… for only six months. _Don't get me started on how mad that makes me_. And as far as I know, James and Laurent were taken care of. I didn't want to know details so I still don't know exactly what that means. I'm sure someone will slip up soon and tell me. Rose and Alice have been dancing around it since I was in the hospital. My dad has been giving me the impression that James is still out there, which creeps me the fuck out.

"You ready, Bells?" Charlie leans in my doorway.

"Just putting on my shoes." I tie my shoes and jump up. My legs healed first, then the bruises on my face. There is still some tenderness on my cheekbones and slight, almost healed bruises under my eyes. I had my cast removed yesterday. Carlisle didn't think it would take as long to heal but he had wanted to be safe.

My dad insisted on coming to my first appointment with me, even though I insisted that I was a big girl and could go by myself.

I studied the side of his face as we made our way through morning traffic. Charlie looks older. There are more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth than I remember. His hair looks a bit thinner and there are some shiny silver hairs sprouting up around his temples. _My goodness! He's aging right before my eyes._

"Dad, I love you." I whisper.

"Huh? I love you too, Bells. Where did that come from?" He glances over at me quickly.

"I just thought it so I said it out loud. I don't feel like I tell the people I love that I love them or how much they mean to me enough. By the way, you mean a lot to me. I appreciate you coming with me today. Even though one of my friends here could have gone so you didn't have to drive all the way from Forks. But I still appreciate it."

"Bells, I would do anything for you. A small drive to see my only daughter is worth it. This is a big step. You're moving forward with your recovery."

Two hours later we are walking back to the car. "Bells, where do you want to go to lunch? I'm starving."

"Um, Edward wants to meet us for lunch. He said to meet him at CE Tower One."

"Cullen Enterprises has a Tower One?" He mocks surprise.

"Dad, you've been there before. Remember that 'Bella's Alive' party the Cullen's threw? It was at Tower One."

"So there is a Tower Two?"

"There are three towers total. But Tower One is the main one and it's right up the road. Tower Two is that shorter building next to Tower One. Tower Three isn't even a tower and I have no idea why they don't call it something else. But that one is on the north side of city." I point out the directions as Charlie grumbles about having lunch with Edward.

After parking in the underground parking, we make our way to the twelfth floor, where they have a restaurant called Volterra. It is a really nice Italian place that makes you feel like you've been transported to Italy.

Edward greets us at the elevators then leads us to a private booth in the back.

"How was therapy, Bella?" Edward crooked grins as we sit down.

_Why does he do this to me? I told him how it makes me just want to jump him. That damn crooked grin._

"It was ok. My hand is stiff but it works." I glare at him as soon as my dad buries his face into his menu.

"That's great." He grazes his fingers against my extra sensitive right hand as he picks up his menu. Every hair on my body stands at attention. _Oh, Mr. Cullen. You think you are so sly. Just wait until my dad leaves. You. Just. Wait._

Lunch was not awkward at all. _Nope, not at all._ My dad doesn't like Edward in the least and made sure he was making that perfectly clear without actually saying that he didn't like him. While Edward was trying his hardest to turn me on and keep me turned on the entire meal.

I couldn't be more relieved when the meal was finally over and my dad announced that he needed to head back to Forks.

"Bells, I'll drop you off at your place then be on my way. Mmmkay?" My dad practically glares at Edward as he says this. I can't blame him. My last boyfriend tried to kill me. _Oh right! Yes, Edward Cullen is my new boyfriend. New, as in, two days ago new._

I look at _my boyfriend_ and smile. "Yes dad, that's fine. I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can before you head home."

Edward possibly grumbles before shaking my dad's hand and thanking him for joining him for lunch. He pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear. "I'll see you tonight, Bella." He exaggerates the last part of my name making my lady parts tingle.

I quickly give him a peck on the cheek as my dad gets into the elevator. "I'm looking forward to it, Edward." I use my most seductive voice. I notice him readjusting himself as I turn and face him once I'm in the elevator. I wink at him as the elevator doors close. The longing in his face is beyond satisfying. _And…That's what you get for torturing me during lunch with my dad._

~~*ALBoC*~~

I spent the better half of the afternoon after my dad left, cleaning. I was cleaning an already clean penthouse but I have nothing better to do. I just finished putting clean sheets on my bed when I decided that playing on my laptop, yes the one from Edward, was a much more fun idea.

Edward insisted that I keep it after he had come to visit me in the hospital. We became really great friends, talking every day and usually emailing back and forth while he is working but we took a break while my dad was here. He had told me how he felt about me when I was still in the hospital and while I felt the same strange pull, I couldn't just jump into a relationship with him. I didn't want to be in any relationship. I was so terrified that the past would repeat itself. But after daily emails and seeing each other just about every night, I realized that this was different. I trusted him more than anyone I had ever known. I was attracted to him in every way imaginable. I just couldn't NOT be with him.

When he asked me to be his girlfriend the other night, I had just taken a drink of my wine. I accidently spit it out all over him. Yes from shock but I can't say that I was shocked he asked me, I was just shocked that he actually waited so long. Not that I would have said yes if he had asked sooner. He did it right. We waited to get to know each other. We're not like Alice and Jasper who can just sit there and know everything.

I felt so bad for spraying my wine on him but he took it in stride, making me fall for him even more. Everything he does just makes me like him that much more. Now, tonight will be our first official date as a couple.

Once my laptop is fired up, I open my email to find three new messages.

The first was from Alice.

**Subject: ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!**

**Date: Tuesday, August 12 - 10:02 am**

**From: Alice Brandon**

**To: Bella Swan**

DAMN IT BELLA!

WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?

YES, I AM USING SHOUTY CAPS BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY SHOUTING!

CALL ME!

Alice Brandon

Personal Shopper Extraordinaire

I wonder what the hell her problem is. I was at my appointment, she knows this. _Plus,_ _I don't have any missed calls. _I pick up my phone and I have seventeen missed calls. _Oops._ Thirteen are from Alice, two from Jasper, one from Rose and one from Emmett. I also have seventeen voicemails. I decide to listen to those later.

The next message is also from Alice.

**Subject: Don't you call people back anymore?**

**Date: Tuesday, August 12 – 1:28 pm**

**From: Alice Brandon**

**To: Bella Swan**

Jeez, Bella. I wasn't aware that you hated me this much. I am not exactly sure what I did to make you not want to talk to me anymore or return my phone calls. Whatever it was, I AM SORRY! Not shouty caps….just emphasizing how sorry I am.

Alice Brandon

Personal Shopper Extraordinaire

_Whoa!_ I'm not mad at her. I decide I better listen to my voicemails.

The first one is a calm Alice asking me to call her back ASAP. The next nine are a progressively angrier Alice, yelling at me for not answering my phone or calling her back or responding to her email or her text messages. The twelfth message is Alice apologizing and asking how my appointment went. The thirteenth message is Alice freaking out that I am either missing or that I actually hate her and don't want to talk to her anymore. I roll my eyes.

The last three messages are Jasper, Rose and Emmett, in that order. All three are begging me to call Alice even if it is just to tell her that I am alive or that I don't want to talk to her. Emmett also mentions that he'll see me tonight and I have no idea what he is talking about. Once I listen to all my voicemails, I notice that I have thirty two text messages from Alice. All pretty much the same message as the voicemails and emails. _I better fucking call her. Poor pixie probably had a heart attack from lack of contact with her Bella._

I decide to check my last email before I get the wrath of Alice.

**Subject: Hi there**

**Date: Tuesday, August 12 - 2:46 pm**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

Ms. Swan,

I just thought that I would remind you of our date tonight. Please dress formal. Also, be prepared to stay out late….or all night. I will be at your door promptly at six. Please be ready.

Counting the minutes,

Edward Cullen

CEO Cullen Enterprises

_I thought we were just going to the movies? Where did this formal stuff come from? Now I really need to call Alice._

The phone gets half a ring in before Alice screams, "BELLA? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hello to you too, Alice. You know that I've been with my dad most of the day. I just got all of your calls, voicemails, texts and emails. I am not ignoring you. I have no idea why I never heard my phone go off. I do not hate you nor am I ignoring you. What is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me when you got home?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She shrieks into the phone so loud that when I drop it and I am still able to hear her. I quickly pick it back up.

"Holy shit! That's awesome! When did this happen? Isn't it a bit soon?"

"He asked this morning, I wanted you to be the first to know! But I couldn't get a hold of you so I had to tell Rose then Emmett then Edward. Hey! If you know then it's never too soon! Bella, Please say you'll be my maid of honor!"

"Ok, I understand that, but please tell me the wedding is not this weekend. And, yes now I am sad that three other people found out before me but I still love you. Are you asking me to be your maid of honor or are you telling me? Either way, you know I will!"

There is some incomprehensible shrieking and a loud crash followed by muffled voices. "Alice? Are you ok?"

"I AM PREFECTLY FINE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" She is yelling but sounds far away.

"Alice, you sound far away." There is a knock on the door.

"You are crazy. I'm fine. Go get ready. I'll see you at seven!" Before I could tell her that I already have plans, she hangs up.

I grab my mace that my dad insisted I carry with me everywhere now and head for the door. I hesitate before opening it slowly and then I only open it a crack.

"I have a delivery for Isabella Swan." A man is a black dress suit holds up a garment box. I pull the door open and there are three more boxes leaning against the wall.

"That's me. Who are these from?" I'm sure shock is dripping from my face.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. But there is a card." He pulls a card out of his clipboard. "I just need you to sign here." I study him for a moment before I sign. I notice I am the only person listed on his clipboard. _Interesting…_

"Would you like help with these boxes?" He seems really polite.

"Uh, no. Thank you. I think I can handle it."

He nods. "Alright then. Have a great day, ma'am." Without hesitation, he turns and heads to the elevators.

_How the hell did he carry all these boxes up here by himself?_

I lift the closest box, preparing myself for something heavy, but I am surprised at how light it actually is. Three boxes are incredibly light and the fourth is actually quiet heavy. Once I have carried everything to my room, I debate on opening the boxes first or the card. After a good two minute internal debate, I decide to open the boxes first. _Who reads the cards anyway?_

The first box contains a midnight blue, lace and organza, vintage Chanel dress. My eyes water, it is so beautiful. I delicately hang it up on the open closet door before I tear into the second box and find a vintage, pale blue, pleated Valentino dress. My heart is racing. _Surely these must be for Alice. Or wait, maybe they are from Alice? _I'm also pretty surprised I know who the designers are._ Guess I paid more attention to Alice's ramblings than I thought._

I hang the Valentino just as delicately next to the Chanel. Then, I hesitantly pull the third box to me. My heart is racing as I open it. Inside is a beautiful, deep red Marchesa gown. I'm actually shaking as I pull the dress into my hands. _This dress __has __to be for me._

I carry it over to the mirror and hold it up to me. I'm speechless. I twirl in the mirror a few times before I bump into the fourth box and am abruptly brought back to reality. I gently lay the dress out on my bed. This box is heavy and the only thing that I can think of that would make it this heavy is…shoes! A collection of Christian Louboutin heels! _Now, I'm not big into fashion, but I can appreciate some nice, dressy, designer things…things that would make Alice shit her pants._

I decide I better read the card. _You know, just in case this was Alice's doing and/or really a delivery for Alice._

_Dear Isabella,_

_Change of plans. A very overly caffeinated pixie we both know and my brother have hijacked our date and we will now be celebrating their big news instead. I was told formal and I know that you said you needed to go shopping for dresses so I recruited Alice's help in finding you the perfect dress for our first official date. I hope we did well. I can't wait to see which one you pick. See you soon, beautiful._

_Edward_

_P.S._

_All three dresses and the shoes are yours to keep. No fighting this one. Alice has already planned to borrow one. And you know how she can get. ;)_

Nope. Not for or from Alice at all!

~~*ALBoC*~~

At six o'clock on the dot there was a knock at my door. This time I was standing right next to it, waiting.

I did one last glance into the mirror before opening the door.

Speechless. Breathless. I think my jaw is on the floor around here somewhere. My Edward can really dress up, and it's only a tuxedo. I don't even have words for the way he looks._ Is there a word better than sexy? Or fuck hot?_

There were a few moments where I am sure Edward was doing the exact same thing, except he was able to gain control of himself a lot quicker than me.

"Wow! Bella, you look amazing! That dress was made for you. And the color…wow." He shook his head as his took me in. Once I collected my jaw from the floor, I did a slow, little spin for him. "Bella, you…you're beyond amazing."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Mister." I wink at him.

"I was secretly hoping that you would pick this dress." He flashes his wickedly amazing smile and my knees buckle slightly. "Shall we go?"

Like any sane person when asked a question, I stood there and stared at him. _He is so…..ugh…and I want to just run my hands…ugh…and his hair….oh my and that look. Big le sigh._

"Bella? Am I going to have to carry your to the car?" He laughs and bends like he is going to throw me over his shoulder.

"Noooo!" I laugh as pretends to pick me up but pulls me into a hug instead.

He leans in like he is going to kiss me but pecks my cheek and pulls away. "We better get going or we'll be late. And you know how Alice can get."

"Damn Alice." _Oops._ I steal a quick kiss before we head for the elevator.

We finally make it to the car after what seemed like the longest elevator ride ever. Turns out we're going in style.

"Bella, this is Marcus. Marcus, Bella."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He winks and I realize he's the guy that delivered my boxes of awesome this afternoon. But before I can call him out, Edward ushers me into the back of his big, black SUV of mystery.

We snake in and out of awful city traffic. _It's literally the only thing I dislike about living in a city._

We come to a stop. On the interstate.

"It looks like it's going to be a while, sir."

"Can you get to the next exit? We'll just have to go the back way." Edward sounds irritated.

"It's ok if we're not there right at seven. Alice will understand." I try to comfort him.

"It's not that, Isabella. Nothing is going right today. ..Except you…in that dress." He tilts his head towards me and I can't contain myself any longer. I reach up, put my hands on both sides of his face and pull him to me. I pause for a moment, waiting for a protest but more likely just to build up tension, before our lips collide. Instantly, I feel tingles throughout my body. My kisses are fast and frantic with Edward matching me in intensity. I'm clawing at the buttons on his tuxedo.

He tries talking while I am still attacking his face with my lips. "Bella….we have...mmph…We're….uhhhhh…there."

I pull back and pout. "Let's skip it. Alice will forgive us. She'll _understand_." I exaggerate the last word hoping he'll just go along.

"Who are you and where is my Bella?" Edward jokes, pulling back and straightening his shirt. I don't find it funny. _Not at all._

_What can I say? I've been holding out since out first kiss. We've got some built up tension. And he's been so patient…so very patient._

"We've been so good since, well you know. And that kiss is all I can think about. And my face is pretty much healed. Your dad said it was ok….err…sorry. I just…God Edward. You're my swan." I put my hands over my mouth so fast, Edward explodes with laughter.

"What? What…does…that…mean?" He manages to squeeze out in between fits of laughter.

"Never mind." I pout with absolutely no humor in my voice._ I was not trying to be funny. Not. At. All._

Marcus pulls up to a building and quickly jumps out to open my door. I glare at Edward as I get out causing me to fall. Luckily Marcus catches me before I embarrass myself.

"We're late. Alice is going to kill us both." I shoot him one more dirty look before walking to the door. Then I stand there and wait for him to open it. I actually have no idea where we are going.

"I thought you said she would understand." He kisses my cheek before opening the door.

No worries, we actually arrive on time and Alice spares both of our heads.

"Oh. My. God. Bella! You look amazing! Red is definitely your color! Edward, your brothers are waiting over in a room that way." Alice points to a hall to the left. "Come on Bella. You have to help me get ready!"

"Alice, what are we getting ready for?"

**A/N: So sorry this chapter was later than normal….lots going on over here. Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think.**

**Any predictions for what Alice has planned? Comments? Love? Hate? Do we still want Edward POV's? Do we want other POV's? Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Time

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:**** This chapter may contain violence, language or adult situations. However, it probably doesn't contain very much violence at all this time. There is some citrus goodness though. Read with caution just in case.**

**Chapter 8: The First Time**

Alice completely ignores my question and pulls me along a ridiculously long hallway and into a room where Rose and Esme are waiting.

_Oh. My. God. Slow down. I can't walk that fast in heels!_

I'm panting slightly as we reach the farthest possible room from the front of the building.

"Oh Bella! You look stunning!" Esme clasps her hands together. I blush.

"Whoa! When did you get a sense of style?" Rose jokes as she finishes strapping her stilettos.

"Thank you, Esme. And, um… thanks, Rose?"

Esme motions for me to turn around so I twirl around, showing off my dress.

"Bella, you're such a dork." Rose hugs me. She looks stunning. She's in a one shoulder, long, black tulle dress.

"Do you like it? Alice picked it out." She struts to the end of the room and back, posing dramatically like she is on a runway.

"Versace for one of my besties!" She beams. She walks to a black garment bag hanging on a hook across the room. She pulls her dress out from it.

"Holy shit! Did you trick us into coming to your wedding" I shriek. _I'm gonna kill her if she planned this and I didn't even get to throw my bachelorette party!_

"No! This dress isn't white. My wedding dress will be white!" Alice looks offended, clutching the dress to her chest.

"From here it looks white. White, Alice. It looks white." I point at the dress like it's on fire.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it does look white." Rose chimes in. "Alice, you're dress IS white!"

"Wait until it's on, it won't look white. It is a champagne color. I promise. Plus, you both know that I need at least six months to plan the perfect wedding. Oh! By the way, the wedding will be in six months!" She glances over her shoulder to make sure her words were heard.

"Oh, Alice!" Esme's tears fall freely as Alice pulls the dress on. "You look stunning!"

Alice does a slow turn so we can admire the dress. It's a long, flowing satin gown with a plunging V-neck halter. Alright, it might have a _slight _champagne tint to it.

"This was my favorite dress that I found when Edward and I went shopping. It's Valentino. Do you like it?"

_Of course it's Valentino. _Alice only does designers.

"And you're sure this isn't your wedding dress? This looks like it could be your wedding dress. Even though you claim it's not white. I really feel like you're up to something Alice." I cross my arms to make a point. "And when did you go shopping with Edward?"

"We went shopping yesterday. You thought I was at work and Edward probably told you he was in a meeting or something. Technically, he was in a meeting…with me….finding you the perfect dress." Alice pulls out an ungodly amount of makeup bags from a suitcase on the floor.

"Wait! Bella's onto something here. You're a sneaky little sprite. I wouldn't be surprised if this was your wedding, except, I would be super pissed because you chose a black dress for me. I don't want to wear black to your wedding." Rose pops her hip out as she crosses her arms.

"So…you don't like it?" Alice probes.

"Of course I like it. I just think you're up to something. You hijacked my first official date so tonight better be good." I huff.

"Tonight will be good. It's ending in a girl's night." She winks at us.

_No. Fucking. Way._ _I have big plans for tonight._

"Uhhh…" Rose starts to protest.

"No excuses. The men already know." Alice sits in the chair and starts to do her makeup.

Rose and I look at each other. She makes a strangle Alice gesture and I silent evil laugh

Esme starts talking to Rose about how sometimes it is ok to wear black to a wedding. I decide to text for help.

**Bella: Help! This nugget stole my whole night!**

**Edward: The whole night? Not the whole night!**

**Bella: She said you knew…**

**Edward: No. I had no idea. I have my own plans for us**

**Bella: Fine…what plans?**

**Edward: Surprise. Just let me surprise you.**

**Bella: Only you. No one else can be involved**

**Edward: Got it. See you in a few Gorgeous.**

**POP**

"What the hell…."

"A toast!" Esme popped a champagne bottle and handed us each a champagne flute.

"What are we toasting?" Rose asks as she excitedly grabs for her flute.

"New beginnings and new families!" She holds her flute in the air.

The three of us stare at her for a moment then repeat what she said. I down my entire glass. I have a strange feeling that I'm going to need more of that tonight.

"New families?" Rose stares Esme down.

"Alice is joining our family. New family." She smiles.

"Hey, Rose, when are you and Emmett getting married?" Alice chirps as she finishes her makeup.

"Umm…." Rose sets her empty flute on the table next to Alice's pile of makeup bags.

"Oh! You ladies don't know?" Esme speaks up, glancing at Rose.

"Know what?" Alice and I say in unison, snapping our heads towards her.

"Emmett and Rose have been married for almost a year!" Esme exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly. It's hard to not feel joy and happiness around Esme. Rose, however, is another story.

"WHAT?" We both screech in unison then death glare Rose.

"Esme, it hasn't been a year. It's been four months." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Seriously?" I can't believe Rose _and _Emmett never told us. _Ninja was withholding information!_

"You guys just said you were boyfriend/girlfriend!" Alice whips out her finger and points at Rose.

"It was sort of…um… well, we were drunk in Vegas. We'll have a real wedding one day." She shrugs. "Maybe on our anniversary. Which, just in case you must know, is April first." She adds with a laugh.

"I can help you plan!" Alice squeals with delight. Rose's smile quickly fades and she looks to me for help.

"Hey, you dug your grave…." I smile back at her.

Esme laughs. "Well girls, I better go make sure the boys are ready and now screwing around."

As soon as Rose and Alice determine that Esme is out of hearing range, they turn to me and fold their arms._ I feel a Bella gang-up coming on. Le sigh._

"So we've been sworn to secrecy but we can't hold it in from you anymore." Rose starts slowly. I feel my stomach start to turn. _This can't be good. Where's the champagne?_ I glance around the room.

"Jamesisalive!" Alice blurts out in a single word. I stare at her dumbfounded for a moment as her word…err…words, sink in.

"What?" I look at Rose for what I am hoping is a 'Just kidding'.

"Bella, we thought Jasper and Emmett killed him in the fire but somehow he escaped. He's like a fucking cock roach. He just won't die." She grimaces.

"What fire?" _Why am I always on the outside of knowledge?_

"The fire they set at the compound. They made it look like an accident. They burned almost all of the buildings down. They got Laurent but not James."

"Wasn't he shot?" My heart beat picking up speed.

"Felix shot him but he says it was only in the knee to keep him from moving." Rose offers me a drink, which I gladly accept.

"Felix didn't want him the satisfaction of a quick death." Alice added. _Because keeping him alive was a __**much**__ better idea!_

"How do we know he is alive? I mean, how do we know he didn't die in the fire?" I gulp down my drink so fast that I don't even know what it was. _Champagne?_

"Well, they couldn't find his body in any of the rubble. They were able to identify the bodies that were found but James wasn't there." Alice looks at Rose to finish.

"He also tried to attack your dad today. You're dad called and told Edward so he can protect you from here. Edward made us swear to secrecy." Rose pulls me into a hug. "Your dad is ok. Just cuts and bruises but nothing serious." She says quietly into my ear.

_Nothing serious? Nothing serious? Are you kidding me?_

"It is serious, Rose. James is going to kill me now. And he's going to start coming after you too." Tears start to form and I try my hardest to hold them back.

"We'll find him first. We have ninjas, remember?" She tries to get me to smile. And while I appreciate her attempt, it only makes me more upset.

"I can't do this anymore. What else haven't you told me?" I sigh as the tears stream down my face, effectively ruining my makeup. I try to clear it up with my hand but I see smeared mascara and know I'm going to have to redo it all.

"Tanya is pregnant." Alice offers. I snap head towards her so fast I hurt my neck.

"What? How? Who? Where? When?" I say as I run my hand up and down my neck. _I think I covered it all._

"Ugh, well she ground her girly bits onto some manly bits and badda bing, badda boom." Alice smiles as she smashes her hands together.

"Thanks, Alice. I always wondered how that worked." I shoot her my death glare, making sure she knew I was in no mood for jokes. She opens her mouth to say something but Rose cuts her off.

"She says it's some guy named Garrett's. She claims it would have had to have happened at the compound right before Edward got her out. Although, that sounds fishy to me and I keep telling Edward to make sure to get a DNA test. He just yells at me that it wasn't him." Rose explains. _It fucking better not be his!_

"So, what, she just talks to you now? I thought you two hate each other?"

"Well, not exactly. Edward left us alone in his office a few weeks ago when he had to run to a meeting. Emmett was checking on you, so we were just sort of sitting there. She kept rubbing her stomach so I just asked her if she was. She played it off at first but I told her it was ok that Edward told me. I told her that he made me promise to be nice to her. She looked confused at first but then relaxed and told me pretty much everything. You can't even tell she's five months along!" Rose smiles like she won some sort of prize. _The conniving prize. _"But please, Bella, don't let anyone else know we told you anything, especially Edward. The guys would kill us."

"Oh! It's almost time for us to get out there! Bella, let me fix your make up." Alice comes at me with a compact and a powder brush.

Fifteen minutes later we are entering a fancy banquet hall, where there are at least a hundred people. There is a huge orchestra playing beautiful music off to one side. There is a dance floor is set up in front of them and a DJ booth at the other end of it.

"Um, Alice, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I whisper to her as she pulls me along to a long table facing all the round tables set up around the room. People are greeting us as we make our way through the crowd and a photographer keeps taking our picture. _Damn paparazzi._

"This is my engagement party slash fundraiser." She pauses and smiles for yet another picture to be taken.

"WHAT?" I say a little too loudly and the people around us all stop what they are doing to stare.

"Shh..." _Did_ _Alice just shush me?_

"How did you set up such a large party slash fundraiser so quick? I thought he proposed today?"

Alice pauses for a moment to look me in the eye. "Don't underestimate the power of Alice Brandon… soon to be Whitlock."

"Yes ma'am. So what's this fundraiser for?"

"Children. It's always about the children." She nods to a giant banner for the Children's hospital. _Of course it's for the children. Who wouldn't want to donate to save children?_

Emmett spots us from the long table and waves his arms frantically in the air. "Hey! We're over here!"

"Who gave Emmett liquor before the event?" Rose hisses to us but not really looking for us to answer. However, an answer was quickly given as Carlisle and Jasper stumble into the banquet hall, laughing like teenage girls. Carlisle realizes they are in the banquet room and straightens himself out. He walks over to Esme joins into her conversation with an elderly couple.

"Oh dear god!" Rose mumbles under her breath.

Alice's eyes widen as Jasper's gaze falls on her and he bellows to her. "Hey, my little lady! You look mighty fine in that dress!" Then in a slightly quieter shout, "Is this our wedding?" He throws his arms up to gesture to the room then staggers towards her and practically falls into her arms.

Alice's face turns purple with rage. I step back and pull Rose with me.

"Are you drunk?" She hisses as she tries to hold Jasper up.

"No! I'm just tipsy." He tries to mock shock on his face but instead it looks like he might throw up. Alice pulls her arm away and Jasper sways for a moment before catching his balance.

"Jasper Whitlock! Please tell me you are not drunk at a function that we are throwing!" She whisper screeches, which is quite a feat for Alice.

"I…uhhh….I may have celebrated some with my family. Come on Ali, we should be celebrating, not fighting." He wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses her until she calms down.

Emmett saunters over and places his arm around Rose's shoulder. "Hey baby. How you doin?"

"Holy shit Emmett? How much have you guys had to drink?" She playfully slaps his chest.

"Juss a lil bit." He slurs as he holds his pointer finger and thumb up to show just a little bit.

"Where's Edward?" I tap Emmett on the shoulder.

Emmett looks at me like he's seeing me for the first time. "Whoa Bella! You look hot!"

Rose slaps his chest even harder. "Emmett!"

"Whaaa? I juss sayin."

"Emmett, Bella asked you a question. Where is Edward?" Rose pinches his face between her hands.

"He's comin. He had a call. You gonna be mad if he's drunk too?" Emmett looks at me expectantly.

"I don't care if he's plastered, as long as I get an amazing first date! I want my damn date!" I practically pout.

"Hey now! No need to get your panties in a bunch… That is… if you're wearing any." Emmett smiles so big, his dimples look painful.

"Alright drunkie, let's go get some food." Rose looks at me apologetically and pulls him towards our table.

I look over to where Alice was but she's no longer there. I only have to take a few steps towards the nearest doorway to see she's making out with Jasper in the hallway. _Of course. She can never stay mad at him._

"Care for a dance?" I hear his velvety voice in my ear. I turn and see my gorgeous Edward holding out a Calla Lily for me. "For you, my dear."

I throw my arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you for finally rescuing me from this crazy. Come on…let's get out of here." I start to pull him towards the door.

"What? But we haven't eaten yet or danced or anything." He shakes his head at me. He pulls me back into his chest. "And Alice will definitely kill us if we leave early."

"Right. Ok…so what's the plan?" I rest my head on his chest and inhale deeply. _He smells heavenly._

"We're going to eat then dance then bid in the auction then dance some more then have desert then leave."

"Ok...desert? Really? Did you just say desert? Did you mean dessert?"

"Minor details." He waves his hand in the air.

"Ok. There is one flaw with your plan."

"What's that?"

"I can't dance. I'll hurt myself or worse. I'll probably hurt you!"

"Nah. There's no way you can't dance when you are with me." He smiles a wicked smile and grabs my ass.

"Mr. Cullen, did you just grab my ass?" I grin.

"No. Not me!" He mocks offense and does it again.

"Are you drunk?" I lean in again to see if I can smell alcohol on him. _Nope, none. Just heavenly Edward._

"Uhhh….define drunk?"

"Being in a temporary state in which one's physical and mental faculties are impaired by an excess of alcoholic drink. Did you consume any amount of alcohol with your brothers and father?"

"What are you a dictionary?"

"How much?" I try to pretend to be irritated. It's hard since I think it's highly entertaining that our men are wasted.

"I drank a few drinks. I'll be fine before we leave. I promise." He jolts forward and smashes his lips onto mine. _Oh, tonight is going to be fun. Le sigh._

~~*ALBoC*~~

After several hours of eating, dancing and an auction, Edward and I are finally climbing back into his big, black SUV of mystery.

"Did you have a fun night?" He rubs my arm as Marcus pulls away from the building, which turns out, is CE Tower Three.

"Amazing." I rest my head onto his shoulder. I can barely keep my eyes open, I am so tired.

"Did we ruin it with our Cullen men drunken stupor?"

"Ha! No way! Emmett's lap dance for Alice was a highlight!" I laugh.

"Ha. That was pretty funny." He laughs again as I am sure the scene replays in his head. "Hey…The girls didn't ruin it with their gossip?"

"Uhhh…"

"It's ok Bella, I know they told you. I know Rose can't keep a secret to save her life and Alice…well…she's Alice." He lets out a small chuckle.

"Actually, Rose can keep a secret."_ Yes, I am totally defending Ms. Big Mouth._

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He pulls away from me to look me in the eyes.

"She's married."

Edward thinks about it for a minute. "To Emmett? No way. He would have told me."

"They did the whole drunk marriage thing in Vegas in March." I revel in finally knowing something that someone else doesn't.

"Interesting. Is that something you would ever do?"

"Oh no! No. I need my dream wedding. I need my family and friends there. Nothing huge…more small and intimate but definitely not in Vegas. It'll probably on the beach or overlooking the ocean."

"Hmmm. Good to know." He winks at me and runs his hand through his hair.

_Oh, Mr. Cullen. Are you aware of what you do to me?_

"The other stuff, were you going to tell me?"

"Not tonight but yes. I wanted tonight to be perfect." He leans his head onto the headrest.

"Whenever I am with you, it's perfect." I lay my head on his chest.

We're quiet for a few moments before Marcus quietly announces that we have arrived at my building. _That was fast. _I sigh.

"I'll walk you up." Edward offers. _Such a gentleman. _

I hold onto him, with my head on his chest, as we quietly ride the elevator up to my floor.

We silently walk to my door and he pulls me into a hug. "Thank you for a wonderful first date, Ms. Swan." He leans in and gently grazes my lips before pulling away.

"No. Thank you, even though I don't want it to be over." I half fake pout. _Maybe he can take my hint?_

"Me either. I don't like being away from you." He runs his fingers down the side of my face. _Bingo!_

"Come in then." I open the door and step inside, holding it open for him.

"Really?" He sounds surprised. _Oh, please! You are not surprised Mr. Cullen._

"Of course!" The second he steps through the doorway, we are all over each other. His hand glides through my hair, effortlessly releasing it from its restraints.

"You are so beautiful." He pulls me into him, caressing his lips against mine. We make our way down the hall to my room without breaking contact. He lifts me up and sets me on the bed, breaking contact long enough to take off his tux jacket and kick off his shoes. I place my finger on his lips as I stop him from attacking my face with kisses again. He looks hurt.

"I need a moment. I'll be right back, ok?" I give him a quick peck before I scoot to the end of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door, I take my shoes and my dress off as quickly as possible. I admire myself in mirror for a moment before I use the toilet and brush my teeth as fast as I can. I pull on a tank top and yoga pants out from under the sink. I put them there earlier, _just in case_. I do one more once over in the mirror before I head back into my room.

Edward is sitting on the edge of my bed, talking on his phone. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I trail kisses up and down his neck until he finally gets off the phone.

"Sorry about that." His eyes widen as he takes me in. "You are just so beautiful, Bella."

I lean in and kiss him with everything I have._ How can I have such intense feelings for someone I haven't know for very long?_

Edward pulls me onto him and flips me over so he's hovering over me. He trails kisses down my neck to me chest. He looks up at me, waiting for permission. I nod. He pushes my tank top up and he smiles as he looks down at my chest. I close my eyes as he delicately kisses down to my breasts, somehow releasing them with his magic hands. He delicately traces my nipple with his tongue before pulling it in between his lips, nipping lightly. I let out a soft moan. He repeats this pleasure on the other side but this time his hand travels farther south. His fingers run over my folds through my pants. This time I buck my hips. _I want him._

"Edward." I moan even louder. His hand is replaced with his hips and a very hard penis grinding into me. He rests his body weight on his elbows and puts his hands behind my head, kissing me with intensity.

"I want you Bella." He moans into my mouth.

"I…have… to…tell…you…something…first." I whisper into his in between kisses.

He stops kissing me and looks at me, confused.

"I'm…I'm a virgin." I barely whisper.

He bites his lip and then that crooked grin appears. "I know. Just tell me if you want to stop. I'm ok with stopping if you're not ready."

"I want to. I'm ready." A million butterflies take flight in my stomach as I say this.

"Are you sure?" He pulls himself off of me. He positions himself next to me, pulling me close to him.

"I've never been more sure." I roll onto my side and face him. He runs his fingers up and down my arm.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to. I want your first time to be perfect." He kisses my forehead.

"It'll be with you. What's more perfect than that?" I kiss his nose.

He chuckles. "Well you know, candle light and rose petals. Romantic and unforgettable." He grins that wicked grin that disintegrates my panties. _Every. Single. Time._

"Oh." I think for a minute. "I'll be right back."

I run to my closet and grab the box of candles that were last used in Alice's ridiculous séance. I set the candles up around my room and light them. I flip off the light and then face Edward.

"Candles." I wave my arm around the room.

He laughs. "Perfect." I smile so big my cheeks hurt.

He gets up from the bed and walks over to me. "You're sure?"

"Positive." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me deeply. He grinds himself into me. I moan. He kisses my neck. I nibble his ear. He pulls me away from the wall and carries me to my bed. He leans me slightly back and with one hand, pulls my tank top over my head. He sets me down and crawls over me as I lay back. His face is pure lust. He kisses me from my neck down to my navel. He swirls his tongue around my belly button before continuing on to the band of my pants. He glides his tongue along the sensitive area right above my waistband. He slides two fingers into my pants. I lift my hips as he slides my pants off effortlessly. He trails kisses up my legs and stops at my apex. He lets out a long, hot breath onto my sex. _Those millions of butterflies? Yeah, they just multiplied._ Chills run through my body.

I close my eyes as he kisses me through my panties until they are soaked and completely useless. He pulls them off and tosses them aside. He's back to me in a split second, licking and tasting me. He swirls his tongue over my sensitive bundle of nerves as he gently enters a single finger into me.

"Oooohhhh." I run my hands into his hair and gently push his head into me as the pressure builds. He glides his finger in and out of my wetness. He enters a second finger and I lose it. I explode into the best orgasm I have ever had. Ever. The tingles radiate out through my body. He continues licking and sucking until my body calms down.

He looks up at me and wipes my juices from his chin. "Good?"

I can't form a sentence so I nod and moan.

He pulls himself up to my face and kisses me. I run my hands into his hair. Once I feel like I have regained enough strength, I push him over and climb on top of him. I grind down onto his erection and kiss him along his jaw.

"I want you, Edward." I whisper seductively into his ear.

He responds by grabbing my ass and pushing himself into me. I giggle and slide off of him and off of the bed.

"First, I want this. In my mouth. Now." I stand over him and point to his bulging pants. He scoots to the edge of the bed and I pull him up. I quickly unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and boxers down in one movement. _Probably my only graceful moment ever._

His penis bounces free and I can honestly say I am fucking shocked at how big he is. _That will never fit inside of me! _

I kneel in front of him. I wink up at him even though I'm thinking this is never going to work. I place my hand on his hip to help keep me stable and I start to stroke him with my other hand, not that he could possibly get any harder. I tentatively kiss his tip before sticking my tongue out and licking it. I swirl my tongue around him and I pull him into my mouth. I slowly pull him deeper into my mouth as I stroke the rest of his shaft with my free hand. I pull my head back and then push him back into my mouth, all the while swirling my tongue, sucking and pumping him in my fist. He puts his hands on the back of my head and gently helps set a pace. I feel him twitch in my mouth.

"Bella stop!" He pulls himself away from me. I look up at him, so confused. "Sorry. I don't want to cum yet." He helps me up to me feet. He pushes me onto the bed. He grabs a foil packet from his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me seriously while shaking the little packet.

"Yes." I bite my lip and he groans.

He tears the foil packet with his teeth and slides the condom onto his massive cock. _The massive cock that I am positive will __**not **__fit inside of me._

He crawls over me again and lines himself up with my entrance. "You're sure?"

I don't even answer him this time. I buck my hips up and he, as gentle as he can, slides just the tip into me and waits as I slowly expand around him. He looks into my eyes as he slowly slides all the way in.

"Uggghhhhh." I sigh. It hurts but feels unfuckingbelievable at the same time. I feel whole….full…in a way I've never known before. He pulls back and thrusts again this time he lets out a groan. He kisses me as he pulls out and thrusts in again. And again and again and again. He slowly picks up speed. He starts gliding out of me and slamming back in, making me more and more wet. It doesn't take long before I feel the pressure building and the tingles shooting throughout my body.

"Edward, I'm going to cum. Again." I moan into his ear in between my incomprehensible moaning. He kisses me with such intensity that I clamp down hard around him as I scream out with my orgasm. As soon and I stop quivering he arcs his back and grunts as he finds his own release. He collapses on top of me, his heart racing.

He nuzzles his face into my neck. "So amazing." He kisses me gently as he slowly starts to pull out. I wince as the last of him is freed from me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. That was…better than I imagined." I roll over to get out of bed and wince again. "I guess I never expected to be sore after."

Edward blushes. "I'm sorry. I'm a little bigger than average. I tried to be gentle." He shrugs as he walks to the bathroom.

I snort. "Just 'a little'? I think a lot."

Edward laughs and I can't hear what he mumbles from the bathroom.

I stand up and look at the bed. My face drains of color. "Um, Edward?"

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Yeah, baby?" He kisses the side of my head.

"I think you broke me."

He laughs. "That sometimes happens your first time."

"I know that. But look. Is that normal?" I point at the blood drenched sheets.

He lets go of my waist. "Umm…I don't know. You're the first virgin I've been with. Should I call my dad?"

"No! Well….maybe ask a hypothetical question. I feel really sore now that I'm standing."

Edward looks me up and down. "Lay down. I'll check if you tore."

I stare at him like he just told a really bad joke.

"Bella, trust me. I'll be able to tell if we should take you to the Doctor."

I position myself so I'm not lying near the blood. _Because blood outside your body is toxically gross._

Edward checks me over for what seems like forever. Then he finally kisses my clit, sending a wave of chills through me before sitting up.

"I think you'll be ok. I didn't see any tearing." He smiles really big. "You're perfect."

There is ringing coming from the pile of clothes. Edward pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Edward looks at me puzzled.

He listens to the voice on the other end of the phone for what seems like an eternity. I can't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body, including his flaccid penis. My mind slowly wanders back to the gutter.

"Ok. Tell him I am on my way." Edward walks over to me and kisses the top of my head. "I am so sorry, Bella. I have to go. Tanya is in the hospital."

"What? Don't go. Please." I feel pathetic begging.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go. Bella, you have to come too."

"What? Why? I don't need to go see Tanya after this perfect night."

"Bella, it's your dad. He's in the hospital too."

**A/N: Tell me what you think.**

**Got my definition from dictionary (dot) com**


	9. Chapter 9: Making Progress

**See A/N at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:**** This chapter may contain violence, language, adult situations or WTF moments. However, it probably doesn't contain very much violence this time. Read with caution just in case.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Making Progress**

Nightmare after nightmare kept me tossing and turning on the tiny cot. When I awoke, it took several minutes before I realized where I was.

I rub my eyes and look around the room groggily.

Pale green walls, plastic "comfy" chairs, wide plastic blinds, a T.V. mounted to the wall, wooden cupboards with machines coming out of them and an IV leading to my dad. _Charlie!_ I straighten up into a seated position.

Memories from the night before flood my head. My high from my night with Edward came crashing down when we were on the way to the hospital.

Tears fill my eyes and I look at my dad laying there so helpless. Still not waking up like everybody had promised.

"_Don't worry, Bella. He will be ok. It was tough to determine what exactly happened but he should be waking up anytime now." Dr. Cullen calmly patted my back. "Hey, where is Edward?" _

"_Edward is with her." I wanted to rip his hand from his arm and slap him with it._

_He gave me a sympathetic look before leaving._

…

"_Bella, don't cry. He'll wake up. We just need to let the doctors do their thing." Rose had brought me a midnight snack. She stayed for a few hours and tried her hardest to comfort me. I just ignored her and her food, no matter how good it smelled or how hungry I was. _

"_Bella, I'll be here when you need me." She left._

…

"_Bella, come on. Let's go home. They'll call us if anything changes." Alice had come in a few hours ago, INSISTING I needed to go home to shower and get some proper sleep. I told her to go fuck herself. She almost cried. I didn't feel as bad as I should have. She hasn't bothered me since._

…

_After disappearing when we first go the hospital, Edward finally showed up shortly after Alice left. She probably called him. She probably hoped he would convince me to go home for a while._

_He brought me breakfast. I didn't touch it._

"_He's going to be fine. That's good news, right?" He tried to rub my back but I jerked away from him. He was acting like he hadn't abandoned me for her when I really needed him._

"_Hey, you know I'm here for you, Isabella, right?" I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him. "Just please, tell me what you need. I'll do anything I can." He was getting mad. I didn't have to look at him to know he was pulling on his hair out of frustration. So predictable. Le sigh._

_After several moments I finally turned to him. "Just go away, Edward. You weren't here for me when I really needed you. Now, I just need you to go away." I had yelled at him, a deep down, mother bear growl. I didn't mean to yell. It was like vomit…it just happened. Hurt and sadness had covered his features as he slowly walked out of the room. He didn't even look at me when he left._

_A tiny part of my heart ached. I had formed feelings for him. Strong feelings._

_Guilt briefly flushed through me until I looked at Charlie again. The guilt was quickly replaced with pain and fear._

…

_For hours, I just stared at my dad, willing him to wake up. My phone would go off every so often. It was mostly Emmett and Jasper. I ignored all of the texts. Edward tried to call twice. I sent him to voicemail twice. Eventually, all of my friends just left me alone. Eventually, I silently cried myself to sleep with the steady beeping of the machines._

The steady beeping of the machines had suddenly become erratic. I jolted up off the cot and slammed my finger on the nurse's button.

"Nurse's station."

"The machines are going crazy in here." I try to speak with as little panic as I could.

"A nurse will be there in just a moment."

"Please hurry!" I all but shriek at the intercom.

Almost two whole minutes later, a nurse that I hadn't seen before, walked into the room.

She doesn't even acknowledge me as she inspects the machines. She pulls something off one of the machines. After looking over the rest of the machines and possibly pushing a few buttons, she walks out of the room, without a word. The machines are still going nuts. Tears steadily stream down my face as I pull my dad's hands into my own.

Dr. Cullen, err…Carlisle, and a different nurse rush into the room. The nurse looks exactly like a girl that I went to high school with but I can't place her face with a name. She tries not to stare at me but sneaks frequent glances my way, smiling when caught.

"Bella, when did these machines start going crazy?" He pushes a few buttons and the machines finally go back to their steady rhythm.

"Almost ten minutes ago." I choke out between sobs.

He mumbles something to the nurse; she nods and leaves the room.

He walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I know this is frustrating. Your father seems to be having a reaction to the medicine. Do you know of any allergies that he might have?"

I shake my head no.

"Are you sure?"

"Not that I know of." _Was my first no not good enough for you, Doctor?_

"Alright then. Bella, I am here if you need me." He gives my shoulder another pat before leaving the room.

_An allergic reaction? That doesn't sound right. Wouldn't he have had a reaction sooner?_

There is a soft knock on the door but before I can say anything, it creaks open.

"Bella, is it alright if I come in?" A gruff, older voice mumbles before just walking in anyway.

_What's the point of asking if you're not going to wait for an answer?_ I glare at the door as Billy barges in. Billy is my dad's best friend and, unfortunately, Jake's dad.

"Don't worry, I didn't bring him." He grumbles as he positions himself on the other side of my dad's bed. "How is he?" He nods to Charlie.

"He's not good." _How the fuck do you think he's doing?_ I glare at him. "They think he had a reaction to the medicine."

Billy grunts. "He'll be fine. He may be old and rickety but he'll pull through. He won't go out like this." He pats Charlie's arm roughly.

"Billy, what the hell happened?" The words fall out of my mouth. _Thank you, word vomit._

He looks up at me and wrinkles his face. He thinks for a moment before talking. "We were fishing in the same spot we've gone to for twenty years. When we got there something just didn't feel right but your dad insisted things were fine. He said I was losing it with my old age."

"What didn't seem right?"

"The atmosphere was wrong. Things just seemed out of place." He shrugs. "I felt like we were being watched. It felt like there were was something or someone out there just watching us. My senses have been on alert since this whole James shit has played out."

"Things out of place in the wilderness? Being watched? You sound paranoid, Billy." I fold my arms across my chest. "Didn't James attack my dad yesterday?"

He grumbles again and looks down at Charlie. "He said the same thing and look what happened to him. And yes, James attacked him. I would have shot him but your dad hesitated and he got away."

"I can't look at what happened to him because no one will fucking tell me! No one will fucking tell me anything. I'm not a little girl. I've been through enough to be able to handle things if people will just fucking give me a chance!" I'm pacing the room and shaking with anger.

Billy stares at me for a moment. He walks to the foot of Charlie's bed, I think so we could be face to face. I stop pacing and look at him.

"Bella, I will tell you what happened." He motions for me to sit down.

"We were sitting on the bridge at our favorite spot, just like always, telling stories. Your dad was eating his sandwich. He grunted like he was choking. Then his body went limp and he fell into the water. He smacked his head on the side of the bridge on his way down. There was rustling in the trees on the far bank of the river. I couldn't see anything but I swear someone was there." He pauses while he rubs his eyes. "I'm not positive but I think it was James. I looked back at where your dad fell in and he hadn't surfaced yet so I jumped in and pulled his head out of the water. He wasn't responding. I got him to shore and I tried CPR. Hell, I even tried hitting him. He just wouldn't come too. Bella, I thought he had died by the time any help got to us. He was blue, unresponsive and his head was all bloody." He still hasn't removed his hand from his eyes.

"That explains his head being wrapped up. But why is he still unconscious now? They said he would wake up by now."

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. I'm not family." He pounds his fist onto the foot of the bed.

I walk over to Billy and put my hands on either shoulder. "Billy, we will find out what happened. I'll let Dr. Cullen know you are considered family." I pull him into a hug.

We spend the next two hours sitting quietly watching junk TV, neither one of us really paying attention and both of us constantly checking on Charlie.

My phone beeps, indicating I have yet another new text message. _Maybe I wasn't clear enough that I didn't want anyone to bother me._ I glare at my phone. There are twenty six messages I haven't read yet. I skip to the newest message.

**Rose: I just wanted to let you know that Tanya lost the baby. **

**Bella: Why should I care?**

**Rose: You shouldn't except YOUR man seems pretty upset**

**Bella: Are you fucking with me? Cause now is not the time to fuck with me.**

**Rose: I don't lie**

**Bella: Why's he so upset over it?**

**Rose: I have my theories. He claims he doesn't care. But he's like a bull in a china shop right now.**

**Bella: Could it be from me? I was being a bitch to him.**

**Rose: Possibly. But he wasn't that worked up til she called him though. He lost it then.**

**Bella: She called him? I thought he was at her side? Are you sure that's what happened?**

**Rose: We were all out in the waiting room. We asked if it was you calling. He said it was Tanya & told us what happened. Then he stormed out.**

My chest constricts. It takes a few minutes for me to control my breathing. Billy gives me a funny look.

**Bella: I'm done. I quit.**

**Rose: You quit what?**

**Bella: My Life**

**Rose: Don't say what you don't mean**

**Alice: You're quitting life? WTF? Don't let them get to you like that. **

**Alice: I feel I need to slap sense into you right now**

**Bella to Rose: Bitch! Seriously… you told the Pixie?**

**Rose: I know I'm a bitch but I'm a bitch that loves you**

**Bella to Rose & Alice: I'm not going to off myself. I'm just done. I have no more energy for this shit**

I pause for a minute and look at Charlie before I start my next text.

**Bella to Rose & Alice: I just want a normal life. No psycho ex's, no one in the hospital, no other woman drama**

I throw my phone onto the table. It slides across and crashes to the floor. My phone rings. I just stare at it.

"You ok over there?" Billy looks at me surprised. He bends down and picks up my phone and hands it to me. It rings again.

"I'm just done. This shit is getting out of control. How hard is it to find a psycho and dispose of him?" I'm yelling. I don't mean to yell, especially not to Billy. I glance at my phone. It's Edward. I hit ignore.

"What is it that James really wants, Bella? Because if it was just you that he wanted, wouldn't he have made sure no one else would be able to rescue you from him? It's like he's playing a game." Billy tip toes around his words carefully.

"You mean if he wanted me dead, why hasn't he killed me already? I'll tell you why, because he's psychotic. He likes the hunt and control and the game of it all. He likes to plan things out and torture people. He's evil in the form of walking sex." It takes me looking over at a very silent Billy to realize what I just said. "What? He can be psychotic with a hot body. There aren't rules to these things, you know."

A small smile splays across his face and he shakes his head. "You're something else Bella. Something else."

Dr. Carlisle knocks softly on the door before walking in. _What is the point of knocking if NO ONE will wait for a response?_

"Just doing rounds." He smiles at us. He looks questioningly at Billy.

"This is Billy. I think you probably already know him. But just in case, he's my uncle, he's my family and he is here for support. Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of him." I look over my shoulder at Billy and wink. He nods.

"Bella, I know who Billy is. I've known him for a really long time." He flips through the chart in his hand. "Has any nurses been in here since my last visit?" He narrows his eyes at me and I somehow feel like no matter what the answer is, he already knows.

"Just that nurse that came right before you got the machines to stop beeping."

If this means anything to him, he doesn't show it. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"She had red hair and wasn't much taller than me. She didn't look at me or anything when she came in so I didn't get a good look at her face. She took forever to get here and then I think she pulled something off one of the machines, pushed some buttons and left. Not long after, you and a different nurse came in. By the way, that nurse looks really familiar."

"What do you mean she took forever to get here?" He remains calm and completely ignores the last part of what I said. I, however, am starting to freak the fuck out.

"I called the nurses' station as soon as the beeping started. It took her almost two minutes to get here and she didn't even make the beeping stop." I feel my face flush.

Carlisle nods. "Bella, I'll be right back."

Once he leaves the room I look over at Billy. "I feel like I am slowly going a little bit crazy."

"You and me both." He walks over to me; wraps one arm around my shoulder and the other arm rubs mine.

Carlisle returns and hot on his heels is Emmett.

"Bella, something strange is going on here. I've had people stationed throughout the hall just in case and no one saw a nurse enter or exit this room besides me and Angela. I'm going to have Emmett stay in here with you." I frown. "That is, if you don't mind." He quickly adds.

_Like I really have a choice. _"That's fine." I smile at Emmett, who in turn just nods at me. He awkwardly walks to the chair in the far corner and sits down. I look back at Carlisle. "What do you think is going on?"

He glances at Emmett and back to me. "Please just tell me."

"The nurses' station said they never got a call from this room at any point today. I don't recall any red-headed nurses on this floor either. But I am going to check into it."

_Of course they didn't._ Internally, I roll my eyes.

~~*ALBoC*~~

"Bella… Bella… Bella, wake up." Someone is gently rocking my shoulders.

"Bella, you need to wake up." More rocking, this time much firmer.

I try to roll over and away from the voice that dares to wake me up. By the time I remember I am in a chair, it's too late.

"Ow!" My body slams to the floor. Hysterical laughter breaks out. _I'm going to punch some nuts today. Holyfuck._

"Are you ok?" An arm reaches for me and helps me up. I blink several times to fully wake up. I look around the room. It's Emmett who is helping me up. _Damn Ninja._

"I'm fine. Thank you." I kill him with my death glare for laughing at me.

"We have some good news and a little bad news. But it's not real bad news…it's um…just a setback." His dimples make me melt every time.

_Of course they'd have Emmett tell me. The man can make the worst bad news sound hopefully good._ "Good news? Bad news?" I quickly glance at Charlie's bed. He's not there. I can't hide the panic in my eyes when I look back at Emmett.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He woke up."

"Is that you're good news? What's the bad news? Where is my dad?"

"I think he's getting a sponge bath or something." He shivers at the thought. "The good news is he woke up a couple of hours ago. He insisted we let you sleep. By the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He smiles really big.

"What?" I'm not sure if I am more upset that no one woke me up when Charlie came to or more embarrassed that I talk in my sleep and someone heard me.

"I'm not sure what you and Edward have been up to but it sounds like fun!" I didn't know it was possible for him to smile any bigger and for my face to feel as red hot as it does. I bet it's a deep, blood red right now. _Le sigh._

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I try to play it off but I know my face is giving me away. Even my hands are trembling. _Traitors._

Emmett erupts into a laughing fit. None of this is amusing to me. Except that Emmett's laugh is infectious. I nervous laugh and try to cover it with a fake cough. _Fail._

"It's cool, Bella. I'm just messing with you. You didn't really say anything comprehendible except Edward's name."

"Hehh." _What the hell is that sound that just escaped me? Oh my god. I am going to die of embarrassment._

Luckily, I am saved by my dad being wheeled back into the room.

"Dad!" I fly across the room and fling my arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Tears stream down my face.

"Uhh…thanks?"

I pull back from Charlie and stare at his face. He's looking at me like I have lost my damn mind.

"So, Bella, here's the bad news." I turn to look at Emmett, a knot forming in my chest, effectively making it hard for me to breathe. "Charlie has some kind of memory loss. My dad is pretty sure it is just temporary."

I continue to stare at Emmett as if I am still waiting to hear what he has to say. His words haven't quite hit my ears yet. Emmett shifts his weight from one foot to the other. I gasp for air.

"Bella, it's not that bad. He's awake, alert and he remembers most things. My dad will come and explain things once he gets back from checking on Tanya."

All I hear is Tanya. Then I remember my earlier conversation with Rose. Tears flow harder but now it's because I feel like I have lost complete control of my life. Tanya being the iceberg that has sunk my ship.

"Are you ok?" Emmett scoops me into a bear hug, crushing me to my chest. "Don't worry about Tanya. She leaves on Monday to her family in Europe or something." He's whispering into my ear and stroking my hair.

~~*ALBoC*~~

**Edward: How are you doing? Feel like I haven't talked to you in forever.**

**Bella: I'm doing**

**Edward: Can I come see you? I miss you.**

**Bella: Yes you can come see me**

**Edward: Are you at the hospital or home?**

**Bella: You already know that answer**

I force myself out of bed and into the shower. Charlie asked me to leave yesterday. It was creeping him out that I was there and he couldn't remember who I was. I've sort of been a zombie since._ Surely, this isn't my life and I have somehow been transported to an alternate universe._

I take my time in the shower. Not because I haven't showered in a couple of days but because I forgot how amazing it feels. My phone goes off four times before I finally decide to get out. I glare at my phone as I dry off. I continue to glare at my phone as I walk to my closet. I glare at my phone as I pick clothes out. Once I am sure I've glared enough to have killed whoever keeps calling, I check my messages. There are two messages and four calls. Two missed calls from Alice but no message.

The first message is from my step-grandma.

"_Bella? This is Opal. I know I said I would give you some time to recover from your unfortunate events but I really do not like the temps they are sending me. When do you think you will be back? We miss you here. Give me a call soon. Please. Hugs." _

A small smile creeps its way across my face. _Ok, I take back my glares for you._ I love Opal. She is the best boss I have ever had. It's a minor plus that she is "family" now.

The second message is from Carlisle. "This is Dr. Cullen. I was just calling to inform you that Charlie is being released tomorrow to a smaller facility in Forks. Bella, please call me when you have a chance. Thank you."

For some reason all of my anger at the world in general is now shifted to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I glare at my phone some time before I call him back.

"Dr. Cullen." His voice is crisp and professional.

"It's Bella." My voice is sour and short.

"Ah Bella! I'm glad you called. Did you get my message?" I can tell he is smiling. I cringe.

"That's why I'm calling." I try to sound as sarcastic as I possibly can.

"Right. Well, Charlie was evaluated today and it was determined that it may benefit him more to be in familiar surroundings. He seems to have Post Traumatic Amnesia. But it gets tricky. He's all over the charts, making it hard to determine how severe this really is. He seems to have a loss of some long term memories but not all of them. He also seems to be having trouble making new memories but again only to an extent. The neurologist here thinks it will greatly benefit him to be closer to familiar surroundings, to sort of help him 'jog' his memory. He also thinks this is just temporary but only time will tell." He pauses to make sure I am still following along.

"Oh. Why was he brought to Seattle instead of staying in Forks in the first place?"

"This hospital was the closest to where his accident happened. He got lucky that I was still here."

"Billy said they were at their favorite fishing spot and that is just outside of Forks." I'm trying to piece this all together but the pieces I have just don't fit.

"He might have been fishing but the ambulance brought him in from the piers… the piers here in Seattle." Carlisle seems to be trying to piece the same puzzle together. "Look, Bella. I have no idea what happened. You should talk to Billy. He rode in the ambulance with your dad but they were most definitely not in or around Forks."

~~*ALBoC*~~

"Bella?" I hear Edward walk into the foyer. I quickly throw on the shirt and sweat pants I laid out.

"I'm in my room." I yell towards the door.

After my call to Carlisle, I sat on the floor of my closet just trying to process everything. _This is too much. Nothing is making any sense. Everything bad is happening. And now to people I love._

"Hey beautiful. I brought lunch." He holds up a paper bag. I assume it's full of takeout. He steps into my room.

"Yay." I try to say with enthusiasm but it came out really sarcastic. I stand in my closet doorway.

He frowns. "Sorry. I just thought you might be hungry. Alice said you haven't left your room since you came home." His voice drops to almost a whisper. "Bella, I worry about you. You mean everything to me and you just keep pushing me away. This hurts, a lot." His gaze drops to the floor as he sets the bag on my dresser.

My heart drops. I reach for him. I want to run to him but my feet stay planted on the floor. I drop my arms to my sides in defeat. "Edward, you mean a lot to me too. I…I just have so much crazy going on right now. It's a lot to take in. People are holding back information from me and then there is times when information is just dumped on me all at once. I feel like I've lost complete control of my life."

He raises his head and stares me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I'm here for you. I always will be. You just have to let me in. Let me be there for you."

"Like you were there for me the other night? When you were with Tanya instead?" _Where the hell is tis word vomit coming from? _He winces and I feel a slight pang of guilt. I shouldn't feel it at all but I don't like seeing him like this.

"I…that…you're right. I should have been there for you. I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking." His eyes drop to the floor again and his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Was it yours?" I choke the words out. _Fucking word vomit! _I want to know but at the same time I really don't. I feel like I am going to throw up…real vomit. I cover my mouth.

He looks at me again. This time his eyes are glossed over. Pain is etched across his face. "I don't know." His voice is barely above a whisper.

My heart stops. I forget how to breathe. My vision becomes blurry and I sink to the floor. I pull my knees to my chest. Questions flood my mind. I can't bring myself to look at him. "Why?" Is all I manage to get out.

I hear him sink to the floor and hit his head against the wall. He lets out a long deep breath. "I don't know what happened. It was like the third or fourth night after I rescued her. We were sitting on my couch watching movies and drinking. I looked over at her and she looked exactly like Irina. Something just happened. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her."

"Stop…I don't need details." I feel nauseous. I pull a bag from the closet closer to me. The thought of Edward with anyone else makes me physically sick.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. It only happened once. A few months later she said she had something important to tell me. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't officially met you yet and I had no idea things would even develop between us. I tried to take care of her. I told her about us…as soon as I thought there would be an 'us'. She didn't care. She never wanted to be with me. Things just happened between us. Now, she just wants to go to her family in Europe. She leaves Monday."

I am not sure if he wants me to respond. Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I'm mad and hurt and confused. When I don't say anything, he continues.

"Bella, I dated Irina for a long time. I thought I was in love with her. I thought we would be together forever." He's right next to me now. _When did he move?_ I focus my attention on a stray thread from my sweats. I almost miss what he says next. It's barely above a whisper. "I know now that what I felt for her is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I haven't found words to describe what you do to me…what you mean to me." He's rubbing my legs with both of his hands. I still haven't looked at him. I can just imagine his face though and that keeps me from looking up. A tear breaks free and rolls down my cheek. He gently brushes it away with his thumb then continues to rub my legs.

"Tanya isn't sure who the dad is. She was with a guy in the cult. We were planning a DNA test for after the birth but since things happened the way they did, we did one this morning. We won't know the results for a few days." He stops rubbing my legs.

I look up at him. His head is hung low, his shoulders slumped, his hands resting on my feet. He's breathing slow and deep.

"I don't know how I'm going to feel if those results tell me I'm a dad to someone I will never get to meet." I feel his tears on my toes. My heart breaks.

"Edward. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you. I have all this anger and I don't know what to do with it. My life seems to be falling apart right before my eyes." He looks up at me, his face is red and his eyes are wet. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I climb into his lap and pull myself close to him. He wraps his arms around me.

"I won't be mad if it is yours. Like you said, you didn't know me and you weren't with me then. I'm not sure if I would even be mad if the baby had survived. I'm crazy about you. I will be here for you..." I nuzzle my head into his chest. "Unlike someone I know." I let out a small dry laugh. I can feel him smile.

~~*ALBoC*~~

I'm not sure how long we sit on my floor just holding each other, talking. It feels amazing to just be held and release everything I had been holding onto.

Edward explains to me everything he knows about James and how he came into the information. He knows some strange people. Strange people that owe him a lot of favors. I don't ask him to elaborate on that part. He explains why he didn't just fill me in as he learned things. He said he wants to protect me. He wants to have facts and not hearsay. I tell him I just want honesty. I know he's still not telling me everything but I don't push.

My stomach makes a very unattractive sound.

"What are you hiding in there?" Edward jokes as he taps my belly.

I laugh. "Maybe we should eat the food you brought."

"It's probably cold and gross by now. Let's order some new stuff."

We make our way to the kitchen where Alice and I have a takeout drawer. I pull out the stack of takeout menus and hand them over to Edward.

"Your choice, because if I choose, we'll just end up eating peanut butter jelly sandwiches and top ramen."

Edward laughs. "How about Chinese?"

"Ewww."

"Alice!" I yell towards the hall.

"What? Chinese food just doesn't sound good right now. How about pizza?" Alice bounces into the room with Jasper several paces behind her. He mouths an 'I'm sorry' to us.

"Who said you were joining us for lunch?" I put my hands on my hips and fake a frown.

"Well no one. But we'll be joining you for dinner." She smiles as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Dinner? We haven't had lunch yet."

"Bella it's almost six thirty." She points to the clock on the stove.

"Oh." I look at the clock then to Edward.

"How about that pizza and pasta place up the road? Don't they have that mango mousse cake that you like?" Edward wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"Mmm." Is all I get out before Alice speaks up again.

"Sounds good to me. I want the pesto bread, the Greek salad and that G.A.S.P. pizza they have." Alice spouts off in one breath.

"G.A.S.P.?" Edward looks at her confused.

"Yes. It means garlic, artichoke hearts, sun-dried tomatoes and pesto. It is the best pizza I have ever had in my entire life. I'll write it down so you don't forget." She rummages through our junk drawer for some paper and a pen.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about her." Jasper nods his head towards Alice.

"It's cool. Is there anything you want?" Edward pulls away from me and pulls their menu from the pile.

"I'll have whatever as long as it has lots of meat. Oh, and can we get a slice of Tiramisu and an order of Cannoli?"

"Sure thing." Edward looks at me. "You know what you want?"

"Ummm….besides the cake? I guess a Greek salad and Tortellini Putanessca but no capers. They are gross." I rub my stomach thinking about how delicious this food sounds. I try to think about the last time I ate but I can't remember.

"Wow. Do you guys order from here a lot?" Edward jokes as Alice hands him the most detailed order he's seen. Jasper and Alice head towards her room.

"Call us when it gets here!" Alice yells before she shuts her door.

While we wait for our food to get here, Edward pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me.

"Are we ok?" He nuzzles his cheek along the side of my head.

"I hope so. I don't like being mad at you." I kiss the top of his hand. I feel a twitch in his pants.

"I don't like when things aren't ok with us. It throws me off my game." I feel his hot breath on my ear. My lady parts jumped to attention.

I lean back into him. He pulls me closer. "Your game?"

He lets out a little groan. "My world goes all upside down." He trails kisses up and down my neck.

"Because of me?" My breathing hitches. "How?" He lets out a low sigh.

"I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about you. I even messed up papers at work because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Thank goodness Vic was there." He started tracing circles on my wrists with his thumbs. He may have just bucked his hips forward a little. Twice.

_I feel you there, Mr. Cullen._

"Vic? Your assistant?" I try to concentrate on the menus lying on the counter. No matter how bad I wanted Edward right now, I wanted to eat first. My body was in disagreement with my brain. I can already feel a pool forming in my panties.

Edward slowly drags his hand down my side and across my stomach. My heart jumps.

"Yes, my assistant…I don't want to talk about her though." He runs a finger along the top of my waistband.

"Oh?" I squeak.

A second finger joins the first. My breathing becomes erratic. "I don't really want to talk at all right now." He slides his hand down into my panties. He runs a finger over my clit. I moan. I feel him smiling into my neck.

"You want to?" He slides a finger into me.

"Uhhh…" I can't even form a word. I close my eyes. He grinds himself into my ass. His free hand slides into the top of my shirt. He rolls a nipple between his fingers.

"God, Bella. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." He hits my spot with his finger. I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed that it only takes a few strokes to have me crumble around him. He turns me around and kisses me deeply. He picks me up and turns around and sets me onto the counter. I wrap my legs around his waist. My fingers run up through his hair and our kisses become more frantic.

The doorbell rings. _Of course the fucking doorbell rings. Fucking cock blocking piece of shit doorbell._

Edward reluctantly pulls away. "The food is here babe." He holds my head in his hands and kisses me once more before slowly pulling away.

"Edward!" I point to his tented crotch. He laughs and readjusts himself.

"Thanks." He kisses me again before running to the door.

Dinner goes by agonizingly slow. Edward would run a finger along here, or rub his foot there. I made sure every time he looked at me, to pull the fork slowly out of my mouth and lick my lips.

"Seriously? We're trying to eat here. Go get a room!" Alice has had enough.

"Hey, you invited yourself to dinner." I smile as I take another slow bite, making sure to flick my fork as I pulled it out of my mouth.

"You're sick, Bella. Sick." She shoots me a disgusted look as she takes her empty plate to the kitchen.

Edward and Jasper laugh.

"Don't worry about it guys. She was rubbing me the entire meal too." Jasper winks as he takes his dishes to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long delay between chapters. Now that the holidays are over, we will resume normal postings of once a week. I like to get them out by Sunday. This week we may get a mid-week post cause I'm trying to make up for lost time. **

**Read and Review. Please and Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forks Again?

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:**** This chapter may contain violence, language, adult situations or WTF moments. However, it probably doesn't contain very much violence or adult situations this time. Read with caution just in case.**

**Chapter 10: Forks Again?**

"I don't want to go. I don't know what else to say. This should be fairly obvious." I'm trying to stay calm and peaceful, even though I think it may be beyond my capabilities today. I'm already clenching my jaw and my fists and we've only been on the phone for less than a minute.

"Bella Bee, your dad needs you to go with him. They have delayed transporting him so you could be there." Renee's voice was calm and condescending. _Le sigh._

"He doesn't even remember who I am! They should have just taken him when they first planned to. They don't need to wait for me. I don't want to go." It may seem like I am yelling but I'm just using my Alice voice.

"It doesn't matter if he remembers you. You always worry about the little things, the minor details. He needs you and you're going to let a little thing like _James_ keep you from being there for him." She emphasizes his name. I imagine her rolling her eyes. I imagine slapping those eyeballs out of her head.

"A little thing?" I say through a clenched jaw. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" I try to keep calm but it's like she just knows what buttons to push._ In through the nose, out through the mouth… my mantra when talking to my mother. _

"Really hun, you need to just let it go. Move on. Free yourself from all that worthless stress." I can picture her making wide gestures with her arms.

"Hmm. Like you freed yourself from the worthless stress of raising a kid?" There it is she got me to push her buttons. _How do you like them apples, Renee?_ I hear a sharp intake of breath and then she's counting. _What the fuck is she counting for?_

She takes another deep breath and on her exhale she starts her little rant. "Isabella Marie. You know that I love you with everything that I have. I have tried my hardest to be the best mother that I can be. I found it was better for you to be with Charlie. That's being a good parent, making though choices for your kid. You are just like your father, always trying to get me all worked up, hurt and upset. Well, listen up little lady. I will not tolerate your shit no more. If you can't talk to me with respect as your mother then I'm going to cut off all communication that I have with you. I have put up with your nonsense for way too long." She takes another deep breath and continues to count. _What the hell is up with this counting nonsense?_

Two things. First, Renee gave up on me when I was three. _She _sent me back to live with my dad. Since then, I have only talked to her on my birthday or if there was some big important Renee news that she just had to share with me. Eh, ok. So maybe I talked to her like once a month but seriously, what kind of mother does that? Second, I've been putting up with her nonsense for way too long. She threatens me all the time, so her cutting off communication really doesn't bother me at all. Also, as much as I wanted to point out her use of a double negative, I bite my tongue. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to her little tirade without getting myself all worked up. Something that I am pretty sure she thoroughly enjoys and aims for with every conversation that we have.

"No words, Bella? It's because you know that I am right." I can hear her smile and practically pat herself on the back.

"Actually, you're threat sounds appealing." The words leave my mouth the second the thought pops into my head.

"What?" The shock in her voice doesn't faze me. We do this just about every time we talk. I think she knows I've had enough of her shit. I'm sure she's had enough of mine.

"Look, I have to go. Opal is going to flip if she catches me on the phone and it's not with a client. This conversation is over, Renee. Goodbye." I don't wait for her response, I hang up. My heart is racing just like always. Every conversation with Renee is the same. She calls, I answer. She pokes, I poke back. She threatens to stop talking to me, I usually hang up.

I take a deep breath and look around the lobby. Today is my first day back at work and thank goodness it has been slow. I'm not ready to be back but I couldn't take Opal's sad, pathetic messages anymore. That lady has guilt down to a T.

"How is your mother?" Opal materializes from around the corner, making me jump out of my chair.

"Holy shit, Op. You spy on me now?" I straighten myself out and sit back down. I pull my hair up into a loose, messy bun.

"This is my spa. I am the eyes and ears everywhere in here." She smiles as she sits in the chair next to me. "Ah. Fix your hair. This is a professional business not some leisurely, hippy place... Now, spill."

I smile at her. Opal is the most relaxed boss. She is all about being calm and relaxed. Just her presence can make you feel so peaceful.

"Renee is driving me nuts as usual. She's trying to push me to take Charlie to Forks." Suddenly the loose thread on the bottom of my shirt is really fascinating. I know that Opal adores Renee, even all of her faults. I also know that she is going to be sneaky and somehow make me realize that I should be the one to accompany Charlie back to Forks, even if he doesn't remember me_. I may have leaked a tear on the inside at that thought._

"When?"

"When? When what?"

"When does Charlie have to go back to Forks?" She raises an eyebrow. She's on to my avoidance.

"Friday, I think. Maybe Wednesday. I don't know. Maybe today." I fumble over my words. I know they want to transport him today but Carlisle is waiting for me to come around.

"Today, huh? And besides the whole unfortunate situation, why won't you go?" She grabs my hands and starts rubbing soothing circles in the pads below my thumbs. I think it's some sort of torture technique that gets you to talk honestly.

"I…uh…well…he…Charlie doesn't remember me. I'm not sure I can handle that. What if he never remembers me again? Plus, James is out there somewhere. What if he shows up?" I bite my lip.

"Stop that." She swats my shoulder. She hates when I bite my lip. "Now Bella, you can let this idiot run _your_ life or you can take control. He's counting on your fears to control you. Stop being afraid of him and he loses his hold over you." She gets up and walks to the hall that leads to her office. "As for your father, how can he get to know you again or even try to remember you if you won't go see him?"

"But…I…fine." I glare at her. "You're right." _You win, Opal. You and you're sneaky, sneaky ways._

"You're going to miss so much if you let your fears keep you from doing things." She winks and turns to continue down the hall.

~~*ALBoC*~~

"Carlisle?"

"Hey, Bella. This will have to be real quick. I'm just about to head out." He sounds like he is shuffling papers.

"I…um…I want to go with Charlie back to Forks. I think it'll help if I am there." I say as fast as I can.

"Oh Bella! That's wonderful! Can you meet us at the ferry in about an hour?"

"Uh….yes? Are we leaving now?" I start tossing things into a bag on my bed.

"Yes ma'am. We didn't think you were going to come around so we made arrangements to leave this afternoon."

"Oh. Ok. I'll pack real quick. I guess I'll see you shortly." I snap my phone shut and throw in a few more items. Opal had sent me home not long after our conversation this morning so I could arrange to accompany Charlie back home.

"Alice!" I yell towards the hall.

No answer.

"Alice, I know you're home. I heard you come in." I yell even louder.

There is rustling and a loud bang from her room. "What, Bella?" She pokes her head into my room.

I eye her suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." She digs her toes into the carpet, one on her telltale signs that she is hiding or omitting something.

"Is Jasper in your room?" I put both hands on my hips and cock an eyebrow.

"No." She squeaks. She sure is finding my carpet fascinating. _Liar._

"Whatever, liar. Look, I don't care either way. I just wanted to tell you that I decided to take Charlie to Forks. I'm going to stay there for a week. I'll be back on Sunday." I grab the necessities from the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come too?" She looks like she's ready to run as soon as I give her an answer. "What about Edward?"

"I'll call him when I'm on the ferry. He won't want me to go without him. Of course I want you to come. But I don't want you to miss any more work because of me. Come when you have some time, if you want to. I'll probably be doing a lot of back and forth until he gets better." I'm all ready to go now so Alice walks me to the door.

"Bella, what if he doesn't get better?" Her voice is soft and sad.

"That is not an option. I won't be able to handle that." I force a smile and pull her into a hug.

"Ok. Well, I can't promise that I'll be able to make it. This is a busy week at work. I'll talk to Jasper and see if we can head that way towards the end of the week. I really want to be there for you though." She squeezes me tight. "Be safe and call me anytime if you need to."

~~*ALBoC*~~

Once I'm safely onto the ferry, I call Carlisle.

"Bella! Are you here? We're up inside, in a booth. Charlie wanted some coffee." I can hear voices in the background but can't make them out.

"Ok. I just got the car on and everything. I'll head up." I nervously glance around before I climb out of my car and make the trek up two decks to where the little snack shop is. I notice a very familiar dark SUV. But then I see two more just like it in the next row of cars. _Silly, Edward doesn't know you're here yet so he can't be here._ I smile at the thought of Edward trying to be my knight in shining armor.

My heart jumps when I round the corner and spot Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, Emmett _AND_ Edward in a booth. I want to say I'm shocked but honestly, I am just excited.

"Bella!" Edward is sitting on the outside and quickly jumps up when he sees me.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming too. I was going to call you and tell you that I decided to go once I got here." He pulls me into a hug. And I think he inhales extra deep just to smell me. I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"My dad called. Emmett was going to come anyway and when he said you decided to come, I thought you might like to have some support." His lips gently brush mine. "I hope that's ok."

"Of course I want you here. I was going to call you once I got on the ferry so maybe you could come out tonight." I slide into the booth next to Emmett. I look over and greet Charlie, Billy and Carlisle. "I didn't know you were coming too, Billy."

He shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah, Charlie's my best friend. I'm gonna help him all I can."

The rest of the ferry ride was spent talking about fishing and Charlie staring out the window ignoring all of us.

We had decided to take Charlie to his house first before the facility where he will be staying. If he makes good progress, he'll be able to go back to his house and have a live in nurse.

It was strange to pull up to the house I grew up in and know that the last time I was here, I was abducted and the last time that Charlie was here, he was attacked. _Maybe we need a new house. Le sigh._

I got out of my car slowly, hesitantly. Edward was at my side instantly. Emmett had already done a sweep of the house and was waiting for us at the front door.

"All clear." He smiles and those dimples make me smile back.

"Thanks, Em. I appreciate all your help."

Since, Emmett, Edward and I will be staying here, we unload our bags. Charlie is sitting on the front porch staring across the street. I follow his gaze to a patch of trees. I wonder if he's trying to remember.

"Hey. You want to come inside?" I gently place my hands on his shoulder, trying not to scare him.

"Huh? Yeah. I guess. Do you think it will help?" He stands up and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are different though. Something about them is just different.

"I hope so." I smile and lead him into the house.

He stops just inside the house and looks around. I watch his face intently. I can see flashes of hope in his eyes as he scans the room but when he looks back at me, they are empty once again.

"Over this way is the…."

"Kitchen." He whispers and walks past me into the kitchen. "If this was my house, that's where the kitchen would be." He quickly adds, dashing any idea that his memory is coming back.

I try not to get my hopes up. The last time I did, I cried all night. Charlie had called me B. But he later admitted it was because he couldn't remember my name but that it started with a B.

He walks back into the living room and sits in his favorite recliner, still looking around the room…searching for something. All my memories of him in that chair quickly flood my head. I fight back the tears.

"This is a comfy chair." He runs his hands along the worn armrests. "This would be a good spot to watch TV from." He looks up and smiles at me when I hand him the remote. He inspects it and then sets it on the end table next to the recliner.

"Charlie, that turns on the TV." Carlisle offers.

"Oh, right." He picks it up again and turns on the TV. Automatically he changes it to the fishing channel, pauses, and then flips it to whatever sports game is on. I think it might be football.

After the longest hour of sports that I have ever had to endure, Carlisle suggests we take Charlie and get him settled in at where he'll be staying. I let Edward drive but I make Emmett sit in the back. We play the license plate game, which was a bad idea since there really aren't many cars out on the road. So instead, Emmett decides to tell us another story about the vampires that supposedly live out here.

"Vampires don't exist, Emmett." I glare at him from the front seat.

"OK, Bella. Remember that when you get attacked by a werewolf." He smirks back.

_Emmett and his nonsense 'vampire/werewolf' stories._ I roll my eyes. He has been trying to convince me since that night of the bonfire that they are real. Every chance he gets, he either retells a story he already told me or comes up with a new one. I think he should write a book with some of the ideas he come up with. I'm sure he can make a fortune with it.

We pull into the parking lot of a really old looking apartment building. We meet Charlie, Carlisle and Billy in the entry way.

"This is it Bella. When you want to visit, you'll check in here and they'll lead you to where you need to go." He gestures to the giant desk off to the right side of the room. I glance over and about pee my pants.

"Leah?" I walk closer to the small lady sitting there. She looks up from her knitting and smiles really big as soon as she recognizes me.

"Bella! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" She stands and moves to the front of the desk. "Wait, what are you doing here?" She then notices the guys all standing behind me.

"My dad will be staying here for a while." I say meekly.

Her smile turns into a frown. "Oh." Then she whispers, "Is he ok?"

"He had a head injury. He can't remember things."

"Oh. Wait, so he won't remember that I used to be a trouble maker?" Her smile returns.

I can't help but laugh. "I don't know. But don't get any ideas."

~~*ALBoC*~~

I'm sitting on the back porch drinking my orange juice just staring at my favorite tree when Edward scares the shit out of me.

"Boo!" He jumps at me from the side of the house, causing me to spill my juice all down the front of my shirt.

After a long stream of profanities and Edward practically rolling in the grass laughing, I can't help but crack a smile. "You scared the shit out of me. And look, I'm all wet now." I gesture to my wet clothes, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing a shower and clean clothes won't fix." He motions for me to follow him. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I watch him head towards the forest and my heart starts racing. The memories of the last time I was here flood my mind. Edward pauses at the tree line.

"It's ok. I promise nothing will happen to you."

I walk as slow as I can. "Don't make promises you can't keep." I feel my heart beating in my throat.

_Don't follow him into the forest. Are you fucking stupid? Don't you remember what happened last time? Where is he going? Why is he stopping at __**that**__ tree? Does he know? _

"Let's get this notebook. It's over here somewhere, right?" He reaches for my hand when I stop at the tree line.

"Y-y-yes." I'm shaking now. I can't get myself to take the next step towards him. Visions of Laurent flash in my head.

"It's ok. Look, here comes Emmett with a shot gun." I glance back at Emmett. He has his award winning, shit eating grin on and a shot gun slung over his shoulder. He also has a pistol strapped to his leg and…._is that a stick?_ He has a fucking stick tied to his back. He looks ready to kick some ass….in a goofy Emmett sort of way. _My ninja is branching out._

"I'm prepared this time. You're not going into that forest alone, ever again. I'd like to see James try to snatch you up this time." He stops when he reaches me. "Come on, let's do this together." He grabs my hand and waits for me to take a step.

I look him over and try not to laugh. "Do you think you went a little overboard, Em?"

"Not at all." He deadpanned. "Edward had to convince me that nun chucks and ninja stars were too much." He looks over at Edward and then lowers his voice so only I can hear. "But don't worry; I have them in my pockets."

I try as hard as I can to hold in my laughter. A few squeaks leave me but then I look over at Edward, who suddenly has also become serious and all humor quickly leaves my body. I try to take the step a few times without actually moving from the spot that I'm in. Each time the guys remain calm and patient.

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing, the next thing I know, I am next to Edward and the tree. I look around make sure that Emmett doesn't let go of my hand. So when I bend down, he bends down. Edward hands me a small garden shovel. I take a few more deep breaths before I retrieve the notebook from the Earth. The second it is in my hands, I bolt for the house, pulling Emmett with me.

After we are safely in the house, I make Emmett do a check and lock all the doors and windows. At this point, I've traded Emmett's hand for Edward's. We sit on the couch as I stare at the notebook.

"Edward, promise me you won't get jealous of the things I wrote in here. Obviously, I don't feel this way anymore." I rub the dirt off the cover.

Edward tries to hide a smile. "I promise."

I hand him the notebook and he spends the next hour reading it and pointing things outs to Emmett. There are still some pages taped together so Edward has me get him a letter opener. When they go over those pages, Emmett lets out a lot of profanity.

"Bella, when is the last time you read this?" Edward asks me, not looking up from the pages.

_If I fucking read it recently, we wouldn't be in this situation. And based on your expression, I probably would have given it to my dad._

I stare at him. "I don't know but it has been a really long time. The pages that were taped together, I've never read."

"Do you want to read it? All of it…even these pages?" He looks up at me, reluctant to make this offer.

"Do you think I should?" I scoot closer to him and rest him head on his shoulder.

_Do I want to read the secrets in this notebook? Do I want to rehash old memories? Emmett seems to have had a pretty strong reaction to it._

"I'll leave this up to you, Bella." He rubs his hand on the outside of my thigh.

"Can you tell me the condensed version?"_ Please say yes. I don't think I can handle reading it myself. _

He looks at Emmett and back to me. He kisses the top of my head. "Bella, some very important people to you are involved in drug trafficking, blackmail, extortion, and I think they've been involved in human trafficking. James has kept very detailed notes. He even indicates where another notebook is. Those pages that were taped together have most of the details and lists of names, titles, dates, times, and locations. They had a lot of people in their pockets. From the way this looks, I think a lot of this is still going on. James wasn't the leader… his dad and half-sister were…uh are."

"James has as sister?" I look at him confused. _No fucking way. I would have known._

"Did he ever mention someone named Tori?" He looks at me hopeful.

"No, I don't think….wait. Yes, he did!" Excitement of the memory is quickly replaced with worry. "He said she was his cousin though. She came to live with him for a month when she graduated college then she moved away. I never met her though. I never even saw her and I was at his house all the time."

Edward looks at Emmett. Emmett gets up and walks out of the room, talking on his phone.

"Emmett is looking into it now. We'll find her if she's still alive."

~~*ALBoC*~~

We have been in Forks for 2 days now, stuck in this house with the exception of the daily trips to see Charlie. Emmett hasn't gotten any new information yet, at least not any that he is sharing, and is now laying on the floor, crumpling up paper into balls. Edward has been on the phone with a detective in Seattle, talking about the information in the note book. They've been calling back and forth every few hours. He paces back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. I got tired of watching him pace back and forth so I'm sitting here staring at the ceiling trying to find constellations in the bumps. There really isn't a whole lot for me to do. I can only take so much of the empty shell that has become my father and 'for my safety'; I'm not allowed outside without my ninja. This actually gives me an idea.

"Emmett, want to go cliff diving?" I say in a slightly bored monotone, even though this idea excites me to no end. _Could you imagine big ass Emmett jumping off a cliff?_

"Edward wouldn't appreciate if I had you fling yourself off a cliff for fun." He tosses his wadded up makeshift basketball at the wall.

"He doesn't have to know. We can say we're just going swimming or something. I'm bored. Cliff diving is fun. It makes you remember that you're alive." I roll onto my side and stare at him. "Sometimes, especially lately, I think I need to be reminded."

"Bella, you are crazy. You know that?" He smirks.

"So is that a yes?" I try flashing my smile, but he's too into his game of throw paper at the wall to see.

"No." He laughs, still throwing the paper ball at the wall. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Jake stopped by to see you when you were in the shower. I told him you didn't come with us this trip. But your car sort of gave you away though. I think he'll probably stop by again later." He stops throwing his paper ball and looks at me. "Bella, be careful. Jake rubs me the wrong way."

I erupt into a laughing fit. "_You_ let Jake rub you?"

He stops throwing his ball at the wall and looks at me, trying to fight a smile. "You know what I mean."

"Possibly. But I like the idea of him rubbing you much more." He throws the ball at me but my cat-like reflexes swat it away. Well….almost…ok, maybe not. The wadded paper hits me in the face.

"Hey!" I mock anger.

Emmett's phone goes off.

"Oooh, maybe we'll get some of that information you've been waiting for!" I sound a little more excited than necessary.

Edward returns to the living room, sans phone, and plops down in the recliner.

"So…..what's going on in here?" He looks at me sprawled out on the couch with a wadded paper ball on my chest and then to a pile of wadded paper next to Emmett.

"We're bored." I pout.

"We can go back to Seattle if you want." He offers.

"No, I need to be here for Charlie." I sit up and throw my paper ball as hard as I can at Emmett's head. It hits him in the back of his left knee. It doesn't even faze him.

"Nice throw." Edward is laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

I glare at him._ Yeah, laugh now buddy. I totally meant to do that. You just wait til we're alone. You won't be laughing then._ I squint my eyes to try to intensify my glare. He just laughs harder.

"Shhhhh." Emmett hisses at us. Edward immediately stops laughing.

"Who is he talking to? Rose?" Edward whispers to me.

"I have no idea." I sit up and scoot closer to the recliner. "So, how are your phone calls going? I seem to be the only one not on a phone."

"Good. An investigation had already been started a few months ago. I guess Charlie called over for some help. I'm going to need to give them the notebook. And we'll need to find that other one too."

I just nod. _Charlie knew about this stuff? What did he know? How come he never talked to me? Will I ever be able to ask him about it?_

My eyes start to sting, signaling tears approaching and fast. I jump up and run to the bathroom. I just can't take crying in front of the guys again for like the billionth time in two days. I barely recognize myself in the mirror. Pale, hallow face and red puffy eyes. That alone causes the tears to fall freely. _How much more of all of this can I take?_ It takes a few minutes before I calm myself down enough to go back out to the living room. When I step out in to the hall, I can hear Emmett whispering to Edward. He's not the greatest whisperer. I sneak a little closer. _Yes, I'm lame and going to be childish and eavesdrop._

"Dude, I did a thorough background check. I did it, remember? It was me. You asked me. Nothing came up then. How was I supposed to know she would use a different name?" Emmett is trying his hardest to whisper yell.

"Em, calm down. I don't blame you. We'll get this figured out. I think I know how to handle this. How should we tell Bella?"

I peek around the corner and they are both crouching in the center of the living room. Crouching. I bite my tongue to keep the giggle from trying to escape.

"Maybe we should just tell her. Like flat out. I think she'll be able to handle it. It's not like she met her or anything, right?"

"No. Bella hasn't been to the office when she was there. So, I don't think she has"

My body takes over and I involuntarily walk into the living room. Both guys jump up and try to act casual.

"What is up with you two?" I bite my tongue again to keep from laughing at the guilty expressions on their faces.

"We got news." Emmett says excitedly and then glances over at Edward to continue.

"We found Tori." Edward is quiet.

"That's good, right?" I walk up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Bella, she's my assistant, Victoria."

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I'm technologically challenged and I lost the first draft of this and the next chapter. So I had to rewrite..…from scratch. I also hit a writer's block but I think I have that under control now. Thank you for sticking around and continuing to read. Also, review if you can! I love hearing what you guys think of this story. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything Twilight. I just borrowed her characters. Anything else recognizable also belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:**** This story may contain violence, language, adult situations or WTF moments. Read with caution just in case.**

**Chapter 11: A Breakthrough**

"Well that just doesn't seem logical…fruit in bread, huh?" Charlie says gruffly. He inspects the loaf of blueberry zucchini bread that I just handed him.

"It used to be your favorite." I offer, not really sure what else to say. _Fruit in bread is awesome, everyone knows that. Now, fruit cake on the other hand, is gross and wrong. Similar but so very, very different._

Charlie winces. "Oh. Uh. I'm sorry. I'm sure it tastes fantastic." I'm not positive but I think he just rolled his eyes at me.

Charlie puts the loaf of bread onto the kitchen counter and grabs two plates. "You want some?"

"Yes, please. I'll get us some milk." I pull the cups out of the cupboard as Charlie slices into the bread. Out of the corner of my eye I catch him sneaking a bite and a smile spreads across his face. The smile quickly disappears as I turn around. He pretends that he didn't just sneak a bite.

We sit at the tiny table in his little eat in kitchen. This facility has 'apartment-like' rooms for the higher functioning patients. Charlie's 'apartment' has the tiniest kitchen I have ever seen with a two burner stove and ridiculously small oven, that I am pretty sure doesn't actually fit any actual bake ware in it. There is a small slice of counter, which is maybe a foot and a half long, next to the joke of a stove/oven. On the opposite side of the kitchen is a single sink, another slice of counter and the small refrigerator. There is a breakfast nook next to the window with a tiny table for two. Two people do not fit in this kitchen comfortably. _Not at all._

The rest of his place is just as small. There is a bathroom off of the kitchen. Nothing fancy, just a toilet, a sink and a shower stall. There is a living room between the kitchen and bedroom. There isn't much in there, just a couch, coffee table and T.V. In the bedroom there is a full size bed, night stand and dresser. No closet. The walls are yellowing and in desperate need of new paint and the floor is a thread bare carpet in pea soup green. _Pea soup green._ I feel so bad for him. This place doesn't feel homey at all. I need to remember to bring some art or something and maybe a rug before I head back to Seattle.

Charlie eyes me before taking a bite. _It's not poisoned, I swear._ I wait until he is chewing to eat mine.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" I smile because I already know the answer.

He chews and tries his hardest not to smile. "I guess it isn't that bad." He quickly stuffs in another bite.

"I was hoping you still liked it." We sit in silence for a while and eat.

Charlie was on his third piece before he broke the _not-at-all_ awkward silence.

"So, how long are you going to be in town?" There is a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I have to go back tomorrow. I have work on Monday." I fight back the tears when I see his face fall. I don't really have to go back to work, I just feel like I'm trapped in hell on repeat and I need a break.

"Oh….right. Did I have a job?" We've had this conversation six times in the last three days._ Hell…repeats._

"You were chief of police here in Forks. You loved your job. Maybe one day you'll be able to do it again." I tried to sound optimistic but my dull monotone is hard to hide. I bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep the tears from falling. I'm not sure how many more times I can have this conversation with him. The expressions he makes every time I talk about his life before the accident just kill me.

"Hmmm. I guess I'll try harder." He stands and clears the plates from the table, sadness in his voice. He avoids eye contact as he moves about the kitchen.

I excuse myself to the bathroom. Once I am safely shut inside, I let the tears fall. I slide down to the floor and rest my head on my knees. I can't even describe how it feels to look at your own father and know that he has no memory of who you are and probably never will.

_What if he never gets his memory back? What if this is what my life with Charlie will be like until one of us dies? Can I handle that? Will I be able to have these same conversations over and over and over again?_

The tears fall in fast streams down my cheeks and onto my pants. I take a few big deep breaths as I rub my fingers over my eyes. Once I get the tears to stop, I stand and look at myself in the mirror. My face is red, blotchy and swollen. I quickly splash some water onto my face, hoping the redness will go away some. It doesn't. I scrunch my face in the mirror. _Stupid face._ Once I am dried, I head back out to the living room.

I usually make note to try to only stay an hour at a time because it gets to be too much for me. Today I am thinking about leaving now and just coming back around dinner time. I'm freakishly close to my breaking point.

Charlie is sitting on the couch looking through the box of pictures that I brought. Again.

"I thought you might like to see what your life was like before the accident." He looks up at me.

"Are you ok?" He actually sounds concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." I shrug. It's not a total lie.

"Oh. Ok." He looks back to the picture he is holding. Charlie has become super simple in regards to handling an emotional person. I think it's because he isn't sure how to respond to it now. I'm not complaining. It's a nice break from all the years of ridiculous questioning from him.

I sit next to him on the couch. "That is Renee. She is your ex-wife, my mother." I point to the picture he is holding of a much younger Renee in front of Charlie's house. I think it was the day they moved into it.

"Renee." He whispers and sets it onto the table, repeating her name a few more times under his breath.

"This is us on one of our many fishing trips." I point to the next picture in his hand. It is a picture of Charlie and me on a dock with fishing poles in our hands. _One of my favorite fishing memories with him. Le sigh._

"Me and you." He whispers and sets it onto the table.

"Bella. I am Bella." Charlie looks at me confused. "I wrote the names of who is in each picture on the back. Except for you I wrote 'me'. I was hoping it might help a little." _Yeah, that is not at all confusing to someone who doesn't remember._

He smiles. "Thank you, Bella." He mumbles my name in a chant. "Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella."

"Of course. I want to help you as much as I can." I smile as I pat his knee.

We get through the stack of pictures fairly quickly. Charlie will pick one up from the table every so often and try to remember who is in it before he gets frustrated and just turns it around to look at the answer on the back. I did notice that he grimaces at any picture of Billy or Jake, usually tossing them down angrily.

_I wonder what that's about…does he remember them?_

I glance at the clock and it is almost noon. I've been here for almost two hours.

_Holy fuck. How did that happen? Maybe I'm getting better at dealing with this than I thought._

There is a soft knock on the door. Charlie seems oblivious so I stand to get it.

"Oh, is it time for you to go already?" Charlie's voice is sad. I really think he's lonely. He starts to stand.

"No. No, no. Someone is at your door." I smile and walk the three steps to the door. I open it cautiously because I'm not sure who it could be. The boys know not to disturb me while I am here.

"Bella!" Alice bursts through the door and slams into me with all of her pixie force.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I pry myself out of her death grip and look her over.

"I came as soon as I could." She smiles. "I heard you are coming home early and I don't think you should." She whispers the last part. Before I can answer she notices Charlie on the couch.

"Charlie! Hello! How are you feeling today?" She steps out of her shoes and hands me her coat before skipping over to my dad.

"Alice. Hi. I'm good today. Ummm….Bella is spending time with me." He pauses before he says my name. He stands to shake her hand.

_He can remember Alice's name but has trouble with mine? Why can't he remember me? I am his daughter!_ I am fuming. I count to three before I walk back over to the couch._ But he remembered it this time. Focus on that. He remembered this time…_

"That's wonderful. Oh…did she bring pictures today?" She sits on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Yeah…trying to remember these things." He shrugs. _Is he blushing? Is he flirting with Alice? Oh dear God!_ I roll my eyes.

Alice and I end up staying for lunch and dinner. It's almost nine thirty before Charlie yawns and quickly tries to hide it. He seems desperate to keep us here as long as possible. Guilt washes over me for wanting to leave him so quickly. _Poor guy is just so lonely here._

"Are you tired Charlie? Maybe it's time we go." I stand and stretch my legs.

"What? Oh. I guess it is dark out. Will I see you again, Bella?" I study his face for a moment. He looks genuinely happy to have me here and genuinely sad to see me go.

"I will be here tomorrow." Going back to Seattle so soon is now out of the question.

"OK." He scratches his head, trying to remember something. After a moment he gives up. _At least I know he won't remember that I had said I was leaving tomorrow._

"Sounds good." His smile says more than his words can. My coming here means something to him. My heart aches though, at the thought of having to repeat everything from today again tomorrow. "And Alice, are you coming back?" He looks over at Alice hopefully.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe I can come by for lunch?" She looks over at me and I nod.

"Ok. I'll have to order some more groceries." He rubs his pocket and then pulls out a notepad and jots something down in it.

"Well…I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go out. I want to show you some things. We can stop and eat at your favorite diner." I touch his arm.

He smiles. "That sounds wonderful." He crosses off whatever he just wrote down and puts the notepad back into his pocket.

We say our goodbyes and I hold in my tears until we are in the elevator.

Alice pulls me into a hug. "It's ok B. He's making progress, right? We're moving in the right direction, aren't we?"

I want to yell and scream that no, we are not making good enough progress. _A slug in maple syrup is making better progress than Charlie_. _Is it just not good enough progress for me? The doctors seem to think he is doing great._ But I don't. I just cry harder.

The elevator opens and we step into the lobby. I wipe my face roughly before we move any farther. I look around the lobby, making sure no one can see the effects of my melt down. There is a lady at the front desk talking to Leah. Her hair is pulled back and tucked into her hat. She has a long tan trench coat on and black stiletto boots. I force a smile at Leah as we walk past. She smiles back, waves and then continues talking to the lady.

"Ma'am, I cannot give out that information. If you would like, you can call this number and they can explain what steps you can take to see your uncle." Leah sounds agitated as she hands a business card to the lady.

"I don't have time for this. I leave tomorrow for a trip and I am not sure how long I will be gone." The lady is exasperated.

I glance back and the lady is bending down to pick up a piece of paper that she dropped. She happens to glance my direction and I see her face. It's the nurse from the hospital that no one saw. My eyes widen and she quickly looks back to Leah, talking quietly.

I stop dead in my tracks. Alice pulls on my arm. "Come on Bella; let's get home before you have another meltdown."

Once we are outside I whip my phone out of my pocket. It's dark and raining.

"B, what's wrong?" Alice looks concerned. I ignore her completely and focus on the call I have to make.

"Edward, you have to get here quick! She's here! That nurse….she's here!" I wail into the phone. My arms may have flung into the air. I may have smacked Alice in the process.

"B, what nurse? Do you know that lady in there?" Alice is standing right in front of me, rubbing her chin with one hand and holding my shoulder with the other. She is trying to look me in the eyes.

"Edward, please!" I avoid her gaze. I stare off into the forest.

We hear some car doors slam and Emmett and Felix run past us. Alice is still trying to look me in the eyes, not even acknowledging the two behemoths that run past.

"When did he get here?" I ask Alice as I watch them run into the building. My arms go slack. Felix is literally all muscle. Edward's muscle.

"Felix? He drove me. Edward called for him to come too so we just came together." She shakes her head without even looking away from me.

I go to put the phone back to my ear and realize I have dropped it. I bend down to pick it up and at the same time a man's hand reaches for it. Alice screams. _How did we not notice anyone approach us?_

I look up and right into James' cold eyes. An evil smiles splays across his face. "Ah, Bella, you dropped your phone. You really should be more careful. It's awfully wet out today." He snickers and death glares at Alice. I think he's memorizing what she looks like.

My breathing stops but my heart is racing. I am frozen into place. I can't move and I can't look away.

James returns his gaze to me. After what seems like forever and without another word, James tucks my phone into my bag, runs his cold fingers across my hand and walks away.

"Holyfuckingshitballs! That was James! James is here!" Alice is screaming but is planted in the same spot. Both of us seem to have forgotten how to move. She continues to scream a lot of nonsensical things.

My knees decide to give out and I collapse to the ground. Everything goes black.

"Bella? Bella, please wake up!" There is rough patting on my cheek.

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry. I blink several times.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward pulls me into his arms.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and whisper into his ear. "He was here." My throat is raw.

"I know, baby. I know." He strokes my hair and squeezes me tighter.

~~*ALBoC*~~

It's been two weeks since Alice and I had seen James. No word or sign from him. Nothing. It is starting to freak me the fuck out.

Emmett and Felix saw the lady, that I saw talking to Leah, as she was getting onto the elevator. She disappeared after that. Emmett swears it was Victoria. It may well have been because Edward's assistant, Victoria, has vanished. Her apartment has been cleared out and her phone numbers have been turned off. This sent my ninjas into lockdown. Well, not them per say, they put me and Charlie on lock down. And added Alice and Rose to the mix for safe measure. None of us are ever left alone.

Today, Edward and I are heading back to Forks to visit Charlie. We make the long ass journey every three days. _EVERY. THREE. DAYS._ I just don't get why we can't move Charlie back to Seattle. Being on lockdown in that shitty facility really doesn't seem to be helping him make any progress. Except, now he recognizes Edward and me, he just doesn't remember the background. The doctors say this great progress. _I guess... if they say so…_

I had to take a permanent leave from work. Opal says she understands and when I am ready to come back, I will still have my job. I just can't help feeling like I am letting her down in some way. _Le sigh._

"So, what did you want to do this visit? Want to take him out to the beach before the weather starts to get colder?" Edward asks quietly, bringing me back to the present. Every car ride to Forks, I revisit my last few encounters with James. It's like thought vomit. I can't control it, _it just happens. _

"Huh? Oh, beach….yeah, we can do that." I mumble, my thoughts still drifting to the parking lot and James' cold fingers brushing against my skin. I feel like I might real vomit.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward glances at me.

"I'm fine…just lost in my thoughts." I look out the window, hoping he doesn't press for more details.

Edward is quiet for a while. "Bella, don't let your past take over your present or your future."

I imagine the look on his face is something along the lines of serious Edward with a raised, 'knowing' eye brow. We drive the rest of the way in silence.

We stop at my dad's house before we go to pick him up. We often bring him back to the house just to hang out. It's less depressing that way, even with the decorative touches I add to his 'apartment'. Today, we're chancing a trip to the beach.

"How long until you want to get Charlie?" Edward asks while grabbing our bags from the trunk.

"Can I take a nap first? We've been up since five this morning." I push the key into the lock rather aggressively.

"You've only been awake for four hours." Edward laughs.

I glare at him over my shoulder. "I'm tired." _Tired of all of this bullshit going on._

I push the door open and head straight for the couch. Edward follows and locks the door behind him. I have him trained. I've been so paranoid lately, I feel bad. _Who can blame me?_

As soon as Edward sets our bags down, he scoops me up off the couch and carries me up to my room.

"Hey!" I stare up at him angrily. "I just got comfortable!"

"Shhh. I'm putting you to bed." He smirks with a naughty look in his eye.

He kicks open the door and sets me gently on the bed. He pulls off his jacket and drops it to the floor. He grins wickedly and pulls off his shirt. He tosses it at me.

"Hey!" I toss it back.

"Bella, lighten up. I'm going to take a nap too." He climbs into bed, on his stomach and throws an arm over me.

I kiss him gently on his cheek. He peeks one eye open. He pulls me close to him and kisses my forehead. I lean up and brush my lips on his. He quickly rolls onto his side and kisses me deeper. Things escalate rather fast. My hands are all over him, running up his back and into his hair. He groans when I pull gently. He pulls my hips into him and rolls on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and he grinds into me. He pulls my shirt up, caressing my boobs. He leans up enough for me to pull my shirt over my head. He pulls my nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

I tug at his pants. He lifts his hips enough for me to undo the buttons then he kicks them off. He kisses down my stomach and along the waist band of my jeans. He looks up at me as he slowly undoes each button.

"Please…" I sound desperate. _I am desperate._

"Shhhhh…." He continues to kiss along my waist. He rolls to my side with much protesting from me. He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. He pulls off my jeans and panties in one swoop. He pushes off his boxers. He runs his fingers down my folds and gently massages my clit. He kisses my stomach as his strokes become more intense. He slides two fingers in and whirls them around and up to my sweet spot. I let out a long, low moan. He pulls his fingers out.

"Nooooooo….please…..more…." I'm panting.

He brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks off my juices. "You taste amazing." _Holy fuck._

I pull and claw at him, trying to get him to climb back over me. He kisses me, his tongue plunging into my mouth, exploring. I pull at his hips again and he slowly positions himself between my legs. We stop kissing and look down to watch as he slowly enters into me. We both moan at the instant pleasure.

"Fuck! You feel amazing." He growls into my ear. I pull his face to mine, kissing him roughly as I buck my hips, encouraging him to pick up his agonizingly slow pace. He obliges. He's ponding into me, letting out little grunts when he goes deep.

"Edward..." I pant into his ear. He puts all of his weight to one side and brings his hand down to where we're connected. He circles his finger around my hot bundle of nerves and I instantly melt around him. I moan out his name as I climax. That was enough to do him in because he grunts as his body tenses and explodes inside of me. He collapses on top of me, both of us panting.

"God, I love you." He exhales his sweet, warm breath onto my chest. My heart starts to race.

_Does he really mean that or is this just some postcoital slip of the tongue? Do I say it back? What if he didn't literally mean it?_ _What if he was just expressing his love for God? _My entire body tenses.

"Bella, are you ok?" He whispers without looking up. He runs his hand down my arm trying to get me to relax.

I nudge him off of me. I want to see his face. I _need_ to see his face. He looks up at me confused.

I take a deep breath. I was going to tell him sooner or later anyway, so now seems as good of time as ever. "Edward, I love you so much."

I feel his heart start to race and a slow smile spreads across his face. I can't help but smile too.

"I've wanted to say it for a while….just waiting for the right time. Go figure, it just slips out when I want to say it the most." He leans in and brushes his lips across mine.

~~*ALBoC*~~

We're heading to First Beach, Charlie in tow. I've packed a picnic for us since it's almost lunch time. Charlie seemed hesitant at first but when Edward started talking to him about whatever sports game was recently on, he seems to have calmed down.

I listen to them ramble on about Raiders and Seahawks and field goals and yards and touchdowns and Seneca and Duckett and Forcett and McFadden and blah blah blah blah. Charlie seems to remember a lot about sports. But it could be that he's a guy and they are hardwired for stuff like that.

Either way, I want to stab myself in the ear just to stop from hearing this conversation. I could care less about sports

"Are we there yet?" I sound like a whiney kid.

"We're pulling up now." Edward parks and we begin to collect things to haul down to the beach.

Charlie looks around amazed. "This is a pretty nice place." I so badly want to point out that he loves this place and has been here millions of times, but I don't. I just agree and look around with him, taking in the scenery.

We set up a blanket and I start to hand out sandwiches when I swear I hear Edward and Charlie growl. I look over at them and they are both staring off towards the north part of the beach.

"What has gotten into you two?"

"We have visitors." Edward grumbles.

"What? Who?" I strain to try to see whatever it is that they see.

Then I see it…Jake, Billy and Sam, Jake's friend. I instantly secure myself into Edward's side. He puts his arms around my shoulders. "It'll be ok." He mutters.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were heading out this way today. Why didn't you call?" Billy walks over and pats Charlie on the shoulder. "How are you doing old man?"

Charlie looks horrified. He turns to us for help. "He's good. Still has the memory issue." Edward speaks slow and low. It's quite intimidating.

"Oh. Right." He pulls his hand from Charlie's shoulder. "Is there any progress?"

"Some but not much." Edward moves himself so I am slightly behind him. I notice Jake tense as he does this. Jake just stares at me. He seems to be sorting out what he wants to say.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." Jake's face is emotionless as he says this. I grip Edward tighter. "Bella, come on. We've been best friends forever. You have to know I was trying to save you from all of that."

I clench my jaw so hard; I think I crack some teeth. "Friends don't do what you did to me, Jake. Friends don't get friends into those kinds of situations. Friends don't leave friends to die."

"Bells, I am truly sorry. I tried to fix things. James is out of control. The pack is trying to enforce the terms of their agreement but he's lost it, Bells. I don't think he's going to stop until he destroys you and your dad. Give him the notebook. I'm sure that's the key to end this whole mess." _When did his voice get so whiney?_

"I don't have it anymore." I barely whisper, avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT? What does that mean?" I look at Jake as he screams. He turns four shades of purple.

"The notebook is gone. I don't have it." Before I can say anymore, Billy speaks up.

"You guys better leave. It's probably best that you don't come on the res anymore." He shakes his head, pats Charlie on the shoulder and walks away.

I look at Jake. He looks destroyed. Sam looks like he just smelled some nasty shit and the taste is seeping into his mouth.

"Gone? Shit, Bella. We're all fucked now." Jake whimpers as Sam pulls him away towards the direction Billy stomped off to.

Charlie has already repacked our little picnic and Edward gently pulls me into his arms before I even realize what Jake meant.

~~*ALBoC*~~

It had started raining on our way back from the beach, three hours ago, and hasn't let up since. We've set up camp in Charlie's living room at the house, not the apartment. After this afternoon's event, we decided to have Charlie spend the night here with us. We've armed ourselves with candy, movies, pizzas and beer. _Not too sure if Charlie should be drinking beer but you try to explain that a grown ass man._

Charlie had given us several glimmers of hope today, starting with the car ride back from the beach. He was mumbling and Edward and I swear we heard him say he wished he never met Billy twenty something years ago. We didn't push for him to repeat what he said or to give us more details. We just made mental notes to talk to Carlisle about it later. Then, Charlie had asked to watch something funny or with lots of action so we scrounged the house for his pathetic movie collection of about eight movies before realizing it would be much less traumatizing to go and rent some instead. When we were looking through the house for where he had hid his movies, he told Edward to not look in the basement. Of course, that's exactly where he went, only to find Charlie's porn collection. To be fair, Charlie did warn him. I don't think I ever laughed as hard as I did when I saw Edward's face as he came back into the living room. I instantly knew he found something I did not want to know about and luckily was able to stop my mind from wandering, saving me from the same trauma he just experienced. At the video store, Charlie picked out three of our six rentals. He couldn't give us more of a reason except that they looked good. I, however, knew those were his favorite movies. Definitely another mental note to tell Carlisle.

Now, as we sit here, Charlie is set up comfortably in his recliner, beer to his left on the side table, a bowl of popcorn on his lap with pizza on a plate on top and his favorite candy, Swedish fish, nestled between him and the side of the recliner. The image is one I have seen thousands of times before when we did movies nights, just the two of us. I feel something well up inside of me. I can't decide if it is hope that he's slowly coming back to us or pride that he already has.

I notice Edward out of the corner of my eye, just staring at me. _He's so beautiful even when he's being creepy mccreeperson with the staring._

"What?" I turn my attention to him. He's splayed out on one end of the couch, I am on the other. I'm pretty sure the plan is to cuddle once we've eaten our goodies.

"Well, you're staring at your dad with your mouth hanging open. Also, your pizza fell to the floor like two minutes ago." He points towards the floor. "What a waste of perfectly good pizza."

"Huh?" I look at the fallen pizza. I bend down and pick it up and stuff a bite into my mouth. _What? It landed on my blanket, it's still good._

Edward laughs. "You are so weird and gross."

The movie finally starts after thirty gabillion previews. _Yes, I am aware we can skip them; the men in this house…well, not so much._ Charlie insisted on watching _Pulp Fiction_ first. It's always been his favorite movie. I did mention this to him but the only response I got was an 'hmmm' as he inspected the case again. He also chose _Fight Club_ and the _Godfather_. Those would also be favorites of his, pre-accident. I tried to point out that he had said he wanted to watch something funny but Edward jumped to his defense claiming these to be some of the greatest movies ever made. This, of course, made Charlie want to watch them even more.

I really shouldn't be as shocked as I am when I hear Edward and Charlie recite just about every line in the movie. I was openly staring at Charlie by the time the credits were rolling. I can't even remember what part I stopped watching at. I just couldn't believe he could remember lines to a movie.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Charlie wipes his hand across his face.

"Do you realize that you just said every line to the movie?" I try to keep the shock out of my voice. Edward must have noticed too because he has jumped up from the couch and is already making a call, I assume to his dad.

"No, I didn't." He shakes his head. "I've never seen this movie before, that's why I picked it." He scrunches his face as he tries to go back through the memories that are just out of his reach.

Here is the thing with Charlie, he is not always aware that he is having memory issues. Sometimes he acts normal and like everything is hunky dory. Then other times, he flips his shit. I take a deep breath. If I was to guess what is about to happen, I would go with Charlie flipping his shit, solely based on the expression on his face.

I glance over at Edward, who is completely oblivious to what is about to happen. I take another deep breath. I look back to, a now very panicked, Charlie.

"Charlie, this is one of your favorite movies of all time. You used to talk right along with the characters every time you watched it. I'm actually really excited that you just did it again." I make a very feeble attempt at a smile.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" He jumps out of the recliner. _Here comes the panic._ He starts to pace the room as he repeats himself.

"Edward! Get off the phone! I need you…like three minutes ago!"

Charlie continues pacing the room, pulling at his hair and tugging on his face. If it wasn't my dad, I would be laughing right now.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

Charlie and I both jump.

"What the hell was that?" I shout to Edward, who is still on his damn phone.

"I think someone is outside. Stay here, calm him down and I'll go check it out." He grabs the baseball bat that's next to the front door.

"Ok… Charlie? Hey….hey Charlie. It's me, Bella…..shhhh….it's ok…."I stand up and step closer to the hot mess that is my father. He's mumbling incoherently, possibly sobbing and completely unaware that I am standing right next to him. To keep him from freaking out even more, I gently place my hand on his shoulder and let him know I am here.

"Huh? Oh…Bella?" He pulls me into a hug. "Bells, that was so weird. My mind just went completely blank." He looks into my eyes and for the first time since before his accident, I can see my dad in there.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


End file.
